Blades of Lunester
by TheSoundFox
Summary: The world of Summoners and Champions, working together as symbols or resolve. Summoners, always training until the day they are tested through the Council of Elders, to see if they are bound to a champion until the day they die, or other circumstances are met. Fox, just another summoner, will change that day. This is his story, this is his legend. (Fixed)
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Blades of Lunester**

Disclaimer: This is a story with the main character being made up by me. The 'champions' in it belong to Riot and I do not claim to make up any of them. I am simply making a story with them in it, with my love and addiction for the game, "League of Legends". **This story is rated M for strong language, violence, and future lemons of many kinds. Reader discretion is advised.**

Okay, welcome all to my first fan-fiction. This story is all well thought out and planned ahead of time. Anything and everything you read in here has a reason and was written the way it was for a purpose in the future and will hence forth be explain in the future. Don't hate it too much because it doesn't follow League Lore at the start of the story. It will later though, as I said, all that is written, has a purpose and will be explained later. So please criticize, let me know what you think, because I will learn from what you tell me and adjust to it. Hope I did well for you all that take the time to read this. Peace :D

-Sound Fox

**Book One:**

**Chapter One: Awakening**

_-Narrated_

Fox opened his eyes slowly and took a breath of fresh air. He laid on the hill under a large cherry blossom tree, with his hands to rest behind his head, comforting his pitch black, short spiky hair with two strands of white on either side which fades into black near his skull. He sighed as he looked at the sun coming over the brim of the edge of the horizon. He sat up and scratched the back of his head. He looks at his hand afterwards and studies the runes on his wrist and the 'tribal tattoo' that weaved up his arm and ended at his shoulder with a full moon. Fox sighed again and pulled out his summoner orb, touching the solid surface in a few ways in a fast motion, bringing up the time.

His eyes went wide for a second as he saw the date. Day of Binding.

"Well," Fox sighed "this day is going to suck."

Fox wasn't the type of summoner any of the champions wanted to be bound to, or so he thought. He didn't particularly put his best efforts to action when in front of other people. He didn't know why but it just felt too revealing. On many cases, his classmates thought that he was an idiot. Some cases they were right. He just didn't really care for his other classmates at the moment. They weren't a challenge and they were extremely predictable.

"Might as well get this over with."

Fox stood up and dusted off his hoodie that was custom made for him. It had characters representing the four elements in what Fox assumed to be Noxian, since that was where he hired the woman who made the garb. It was a dark red tone, the last color they had at the time, but Fox didn't complain since it was a dark color like his skin. He wasn't made fun of that often for the color of it, but it was uncommon in the institute. He wasn't treated any differently but when the 'jocks' of his year felt like being assholes, they'd bring it up and try throwing it in his face. Fox just ignored them every time which just bothered them more so it was a win-win for him. His pants were a dark blue type of khakis with his boots that he wore all the time, ever since he had them when he woke up without his memory, on the side of a mountain. He had nothing with him but this tattoo, and some basic clothes with the chain around his neck with what seemed to be a broken charm. He didn't know what it was but it looked like a sun, or half of one anyway. His boots were the most confusing part, since the rest of his clothes were so bare and boring, his boots were detailed and made of very fine material, or so he guessed. He took the best care of them because they were his only lead to finding out who he was. They looked very familiar with the swirls in the hardened pad near his knees going down to his ankle. They had two straps going over the top of his foot and four straps down the outside of each boot. So he made his way down the mountain and found a nearby town where he asked around and the people knew nothing. Then he came across an elder and the elder looked at his tattoo and frowned a bit as if trying to recall a memory from long ago. All the elder did was tell Fox about the league and how they had a vast library that he could use to find the answers he needed. So Fox did what he could to get supplies and headed to the institute to become a summoner and join the league, to find out who he really was.

Fox chuckled as he slipped a hand in his pocket and used the other to raise his hood. He began walking towards the institute and started speaking his thoughts to himself as he usually did. "My life so far sounds like a cliché book script. Or maybe I'm just imagining things. Or reading the situation wrong. Or talking to myself again because I'm a LOSER!" he screamed that last part as if for the whole world to hear. When there was no response, he simply smiled and said to himself, "nah. I'm too good at this stuff to be a loser. Time to go blow those stick ups out of the water. Just hope my champion isn't needy and wanting to be with me all the time. Oh gods, what if I get a woman champion and she falls in love with my charming good looks? Might as well go to Piltover then. Why? Because that place is filled with drama."

"You know," said a voice out from behind Fox

Fox jumped around from fright and held out his hands as if to shoot a spell from them. Who he saw didn't surprise him. Yi stood there in his usual champion clothes for

The Day of Binding. Of course it's Yi. This champion had been looking at Fox in an interested way for a while. The way a champion does when he wishes for a summoner to become his summoner. Not in the intimate way either, just a friend way.

"They say that those who speak to themselves is a sign of insanity."

"Gods dammit Yi, if you do that again, I'll blow ya to shit, you creepily quiet son of a bitch."

"Now, now, no need to get hostile. I'm just 'messing' with you."

"Messing with me?"

"That's what I just said."

"I know it is but-"

"Then why did you repeat me?"

"Because I just found it a little-"

"Honestly, I can't think of any reason of why you'd repeat me."

"Yi, that's what I'm trying to-"

"Unless you have a stutter."

"What? I don't have-"

"Or a speaking disorder."

"Yi, I don't have a speaki-"

"Although I've never heard of a speaking disorder."

"YI!"

"Yes?"

"SHUT THE HELL UP."

"Well that was uncalled for." Yi said with a smile. Fox just rubbed his eyes with frustration and looked at Master Yi again a little calmer with his next question.

"What can I do for you today Yi?" Fox turned around and began to walk through the doors to the institute, on his way to the halls of Honor where the Binding would be.

The gigantic 20 foot tall doors were wide open today unlike most days where the usual doors for regular hustle and bustle was used to access the institute. Today was different since it was the Day of Binding. The Gates to Glory as they were called, were as open as they could in honor of the Binding since lots of family came to see those chosen to be bound. A lot of summoners weren't going to be bound to any champions today but those that were, were bound until challenged and lost that champions binding or until the champion or summoner dies. It's kind of like marriage except, not as weird.

Yi smiled and jogged to Fox's side and matched his walking pace. "I just wanted to wish you luck. Only the best summoners and those with the biggest potential can be bound to a champion. I've been studying you sir Fox and I can tell you are going too bound to a champion today. And hopefully bound to me."

Fox looked over at Yi with a raised eyebrow and gently shifted himself to avoid hitting someone within his walking path. "What makes you think that Yi? More importantly, when exactly have you been studying me?" Yi chuckled and looked at Fox again. "Don't you know that champions can come and observe senior summoners to get a better understanding of whom can defeat whom? To get a better feel for who they wish to try in a match? To see whom has the best compatibility. You, good sir, have shown great control for your own power. Don't try to hide the fact that you have hidden your real power and knowledge. There is a reason for this helmet of mine."

This time it was Fox's turn to chuckle. So, his actions hadn't been completely unnoticed, how annoying. "Alright Yi, good point. But we'll have to see about you being my bound champion since you have so much faith in me." He and Yi were coming up onto where they would have to part ways and go to where they were meant to. Yi gave a confused smile and stopped where he was, reaching out for Fox and grabbing his arm to stop him as well.

"What do you mean?"

Fox smiled and pulled his hood down and slid his hands into his pockets. "You aren't the only champion who wants to be bound to me." And with that, Fox turned and walked to his place with the other senior summoners. Yi turned and went his way to be with the other champions and sat among them. A few champions had their partners with them whom haven't been challenged yet or have been and defeated those that challenged them. Although Yi was looking for the champion who most recently joined, the infamous Yasuo. This man came to the league to seek safety, or so he says. Yi could sense his true intentions as something else but he did not know just what yet. Yi began scanning the champion for Yasuo, seeing him nowhere until he heard the familiar voice next to him.

"Excuse me, Yi. Do you mind if I sit next to you?"

Yi turned to face him with a smile and shook his head. "Not at all my friend." Yi noticed the sake in his hand inside of a bamboo tree. It was small but Yi could smell the alcohol. "It's a bit early for that type of drink isn't it?" He asked, motioning towards the drink. Yasuo smirked and took a drink then breathed out with a sound of pleasure, before looking over at yi. "With an event this big, not at all."

Yi smiled and turned his attention to the main stage where the five elders sat. The lights in the room dimmed slightly except where the elders sat. The Elders were all different and each standing for a different type of magic specialty. The one that sat on the far left wore a dark brown and dark green robe. He stood for Earth magic and those of nature. The rumor around him is that he is as old as the Rune War legend. He became an elder at the institute to help make sure another time such as that war was never caused again by supporting the leagues intentions. Next to him sat a woman who looked as young as one of the senior summoners. She was the youngest of the five and was made an elder because of her vast knowledge of the world. It fits her specialty perfectly since she stood for air magic and knowledge. Her robes consisted of a light blue and light green in patterns of swirls. On the far right sat the man of Rage or so they called him. He was in a battle long ago that stopped the Noxian and Ionian war at a halt because he came in and utterly crippled both sides with his magic of Fire. Although, that was the only time he has ever shown his rage but it was enough to give him that title. He also stood for power, since he was the strongest of the four elements, but not of the five. His robes consisted of three types of red colors, all moving, as if they were alive as fire is. Next to his right was another woman, but this one was older than the elder of air. She had seen her days of battle and hardship through the shadow isles. The rumor around her is that she experienced so much hate and evil that it ultimately changed her into someone who couldn't experience hate or evil. She is the elder of water and the mind. Her robes consisted of deep dark blue colors. The Four Elders all had hoods on that hid their facial features except for the glowing of their eyes which is something that happens when you discover your true magic power potential.

The Last of the five was someone whose face has never been seen. They are the one who created the league. The rumors around this person are too many but the most popular and most believed is the rumor that this person appeared out of nowhere to make the league. Their face has been so scarred by life and by wars that they can't be recognized. So the mask they wear is a plain silver mask, with two eye slits so the eyes can't be seen and no mouth hole. The mask had no designs in it, it was just a plain silver mask. His robes were the most impressive though, with what seemed to be three robes just layered on top of each other. The top layer was what seemed to be a cloak, it had a collar that covered his next and the cloak ran over their shoulders and down to the top of their arm. The second part seemed to give the person sleeves to cover the arms and ran down from the top of the chest to the top of the thighs. The third part went from what could have started at the waist, down to the person's feet. They had boots on but the boots couldn't be seen to give details. They wore a belt that had runes engraved into it and a scrolled clipped to it. The robes were held together by a vast amount of buckles with leather to the, like a belt, woven into the fabric but showing itself only where the buckle was so to easily clip and unclip the robes. This person wore gloves as well that went up to their elbows. They also wore simple leather gauntlets with more runes engraved into them. This person was referred to as The Master. The Master approached the front of the stage and put their hands behind them, awaiting for total silence.

Yi leaned forward along with all the other old time champions who had been some of the first to join the league and never heard this person's voice before. They only received letters along with an escort of guards in armor they hadn't seen before at the time. Now it was armor seen with all guards at the league or any branch of it. The Institute had the most elite guards at it for the highest protection level. Yasuo watched Yi and some other champions with interest as they looked at each other with awe. The hall now in complete silence, the master brought a hand forward and coughed into it, then putting it back behind himself.

"Welcome all, to the Day of Binding." He spoke with a deep, commanding voice that would make Jarvin the Fourth sound like he was going through puberty. So the rumors of the master being a man were true. His long silence had finally been broken. "We have had many days of binding but this day is special. As you can see, I am addressing you all instead of my colleagues here. That is because this is the 25th year of the league's existence." The crowd of family and other younger summoners began cheering with excitement as they've never heard the masters voice either. The Master rose a hand again for silence and the crowd hushed down again awaiting for him to speak. "Now, this year, we will have many of you join the other senior summoners and the vast population of Traditional Summoners. Disappointing, yes, but that all depends on how you present yourself today to each other and to the other champions. We will begin the matches after I finish speaking to you today and tell the rules. Those that prove yourselves will be bound to a champion that best fits your abilities and mind set. Those chosen to be bound will hold the title of 'True Summoner'. If you are bound to a champion that already has a bound summoner, then you are to fight for the title. In the very rare case that you are bound to more than one champion, then you may either choose the champion you wish to be bound to, or choose to have them fight for you. Once a winner is determined, then you two are to take the Final Oath. Once that is taken, you are too bound to that champion for life until death or until challenged at a day of binding in the future. You are to arrive at the day of binding at the given time and not to be late. Any that are late, give up their title and their bindings are broken until the summoner's death. The champion will be given pardon in the league but put onto suspension from the league until the next day of binding. Are these rules understood?"

A representative from the senior summoners came forth. Rita was her name and she was one of the top students. She had dark blonde hair and wasn't the tallest. Her green eyes stood out the most, even more than her scar over her left eye. No one knew the story behind it but every man seemed to find it very attractive. She stood proud and had high hopes from the rest of her class and the other summoners who haven't become True Summoners. "Yes Master." she said with confidence.

"Excellent. Then, let the Day of Binding officially begin." The master said then walked calmly back to his chair. He sat and the long process of battle began. Many of the seniors fought hard and true. Most using magic as their fight, others through their minds, planning attacks ahead and possible outcomes, others used sheer power, trying to overcome the others, but none had used hand to hand combat which was rarely seen among the summoners as they weren't mainly taught that. But it was still something the summoners could use if they so wished to.

The summoners who had won their fights were put behind the Five, while the losers were sent back to sit on the side of the stage where they all sat in the beginning. The champions seemed to be getting into the fights by applauding loudly to the ones they showed favor to, but the champions seemed to be waiting for one match, the one between the most popular summoner, Brad and the downsized summoner, Fox. It was a match that the students complained about how he got the easiest summoner to fight and how he was a for sure chosen bound summoner.

Yasuo leaned over to Yi and whispered "Yi, are we supposed to be impressed by these fights? I mean, none of them seem like they want to fight other people outside of the league if it came to it." Yi chuckled and whispered back, "then you haven't seen the summoner who you wish to be bound to. This is your first Day of Binding so I'll give a quick explanation. We champions are here because we are presented a summoner. The top of the year. They've been here studying our cultures and different magic's and fighting styles for the sake of the league, which is to keep war at bay. Those that are bound to a champion are to be summoned together in the event of a war, they are there to end it fast and efficiently. Champions will fight champions and summoners will fight summoners. That is the point of this."

Yasuo took another drink and shook his head. "Whatever. Let's just hope this star match comes quickly so i can go back to sleep." Yi chuckled and glanced at Yasuo with a smirk, "well, your wish is about to come true."

The master stood and ended the match between two summoners as one stood over the other in victory. He snapped his fingers and the two summoners looked at him. The one that was on the ground got to his feet and stood next to the girl who had defeated him, then they both bowed. "Thank you Master." They both said with respect.

"That was an excellent fight you two. I must say, power over strategy is something you don't get to watch often, especially since power won. Congrats Miss Rita, please, take your place behind us along with the other winners of favor." The master said with a gesture for her to sit behind him and his colleagues.

Rita turned and shook the hand of the man she just defeated and he smiled and gave her a quick hug, then released her and walked over to sit with the others who lost the match of favor. Rita seemed to blush slightly then walked over to the other victors of favor and took her seat. The master then turned back to the crowd and spoke loudly.

"Now, for the last battle of the day. The fight between Brad, the Brawn," Brad jumped up in excitement, in a modified robe that had been given to him. He was more fit than anyone in the class, his muscles bulging and defining themselves against the tight clothes. He jumped onto the stage and smiled at the champions, getting a reaction from those champions that were buff and hot headed. The others remaining calm and watching. He took his place on one side of the stage and awaited for his opponent. The master continued with the name and given title from the champions, "and Fox, The Sly." Fox stood up and walked onto the stage, hands in pocket and his hood up, to give himself an ominous feeling, hiding his eyes but showing the rest of his relaxed, neutral facial features. There was much more cheering this time, from more champions than those that cheered for Brad.

Yi leaned over after doing his part in the cheering, and said to yasuo, "this is the match a lot of us have been waiting for. Fox, the one that doesn't look like a complete tool, is underestimated by his classmates and has held back his power. Some of us have seen this hidden power and know he can easily be one of the next teachers of the institute." Yi looked over at yasuo and saw that he had a serious face on and was focused onto this match. Yi frowned slightly hoping that Fox wasn't going to be bound to both yasuo and himself, knowing that if that happened, he doesn't know who would win.

The Master held up his hand between the two, looking at the both of them asking them if they were prepared. Brad just hit his chest and jumped up and down shacking his arms, and made a remark. "Yeah, this'll be quick, master!" Fox remained silent and nodded his approval of being ready. "Then, begin!" The master said before bringing his hand down indicating the match had begun. He moved back quickly to his seat and sat down before Brad began his approach.

Brad smirked and raised his right fist, speaking loudly and boasting his spell onto his gloved fist, "Smite!" and with that, Brad launched himself at Fox. Fox didn't move and held his ground firmly. Fox simply pulled his right hand out of his pocket and held it up, whispering to himself. Brad was on him and it looked over, as he brought his fist back further for the punch and threw it forward with his left foot landing firmly to give the extra force and laughed as his punch came ever closer and still Fox didn't move. In that moment there was confusion and shock as Fox disappeared and was behind Brad. Brad was shocked from missing his target that he was still for a second, and that's all Fox needed, moving with blinding speed, he kicked the back of Brads knee causing him to go down onto his knee, the added shock of the hit gave Fox more of an advantage, because Brad made the grave mistake to turn his head over his right shoulder to look at what hit him, and Fox threw a straight left hit with his fist and the connecting sound was made, causing Brad to have been forced to the ground with pain in his face. Fox jumped up and brought his right fist back and what seemed like electricity charged around it, and Brad made the first smart move of the match, and yelled "Flash!" and with that was gone, just before Fox's fist made contact with the ground, causing it to make a sickening crack sound, and pieces of wood to fly up. Brad was back to where he first started and was rubbing his jaw, then he saw the place where Fox's fist hit the ground, now black and slightly smoking.

Fox yanked his fist out of the ground and slowly stood up, his back to Brad. He shook his fist and said "Heal." and his fist went back to tip top shape. He turned towards Brad and extended his left hand, using his index and middle finger, motioning for him to attack again. The Hall sat in silence and the other summoners looked at Fox in awe. He just displayed a spell they didn't seem to know. Brad brought his eyebrows together in anger and pointed at Fox while looking at the elders, "That spell wasn't legal! We weren't even taught that spell! He should be punished or something, right?!" And the Elder of Fire just laughed loudly, which was another rare sight. After he was done laughing, he spoke. "My, my! It's been a while since any of us have seen smite used that way."

A few summoners stood and moved slightly closer to see the damage it had done. Brad just stuttered a little before looking at the Elder of Fire, "Th-that was Smite?!"

"Enough," said the master. The summoners returned to their seats and the Elder bowed his head. "Let the fight continue, unless Brad forfeits?"

Brad shook his head and slapped his arms again. "Of course not. Let's end this Rodent." Fox tilted his head. "Agreed."

Brad raised both his fists and they both erupted into flames after a quiet incantation of the spell. Then he yelled "Ghost!" and with that, Brad was moving with blinding speed towards Fox. He appeared next to Fox on his right and shot one of the Fire at him and it exploded as it made contact. Fox was shot the other direction and Brad was there as well, punching him with an uppercut into the air with the other ignited fist, causing another explosion, and Fox shot into the air, then Brad seemed to do a charge up of another smite and then aimed both of his hands at Fox in the air and yelled, "GAME OVER RODENT!" The spell shot from his hands with exceeding force and drilled Fox. His body fell towards the ground, and Brad began to laugh and raise his fists into the air in triumph. But Fox landed onto his feet, his hood had fallen to his back and he took a deep breath.

Brad looked at the elders and smiled, "guess i win huh?"

"Well, you would've if that did anything." said the Elder of air. Then she pointed in Fox's direction and Brads smile went to a serious line. "You have got to be shitting me." He looked over at Fox and saw his head was looking down and there was smoke coming off of his clothes, but he didn't have a single scratch. "There. Is. No. Fucking. Way." Brad said with disbelief. Fox looked up at him with a serious face and ignited his fists with flames.

"My turn."

"Oh shit." was all Brad could say before the next 30 seconds of pain and horror flew by.

Fox yelled his first spell, "Ghost!" and moved with such speed that he seemed to have disappeared if seen with untrained eyes. Those that could see it saw him move as fast as the wind, and as Brad tried to bring his arms down to block a punch to his face, Fox took this chance to score a quick blow to his stomach. This made Brad grunt and open his arms a little so there was a gap. Fox spun to his right quickly and elbowed his arms with force, using a bit of propulsion of fire from his ignited hands. This forced Brad to take a step back with his right foot. Fox swung his right foot with incredible speed to his left to catch Brads left knee and cause it to buckle inwards but not make him go down onto his knee. Brad saw this and tried to make a move and throw a quick right jab but Fox knew that would come. He quickly moved his torso to the left while using his left hand to grab Brads wrist of his left hand and pull him forward a little more and quickly followed with a right uppercut contacting with Brads jaw and a sickening crunch. Fox then followed his right hand to move to the back of Brads head and moved it into an arc to his right. Fox placed his left foot on the inside of Brads stance giving him a better shot and he threw another straight left jab at Brads ribs, with a quick succession of two more jabs. Fox shoved Brad forward and as he stumbled two steps, Fox took one step and dodged a quick right hook by jumping to the right and kicking Brad's knee that he kicked just 7 seconds ago, with his right foot. This caused Brad to collapse to his knee, his right leg holding him up. Brad tried to throw a last minute arm swipe to get Fox to back off but Fox caught it with his left hand, and using his right elbow, hit Brads upper shoulder with such force, he popped Brads arm out of his socket. Fox pulled Brads arm slightly, causing him to lean with it to cause less pain, and Fox used that to bring his right fist back again yelled "Ignite!" and fire erupted from his elbow giving him more force and threw his fist at Brads exposed left jaw and caused another sickening crack, making Brads jaw shake loose as it broke. Fox pulled his left leg back and arced it up with as much force as he could making contact with Brad's entire ribcage, braking his right ribs and bruising his left, and sending him 10 feet across the stage. Brad landed on the other side and groaned with pain and Fox started running towards him, and slightly jumped, his feet barely off the ground he yelled "Flash!" disappearing then reappearing above Brad, his fist cocked back for the final blow as electricity charged into it again, his left leg bent and his right straight, ready to change momentum for extra force of the punch. As he brought his fist down he yelled "SMITE!" and switched the position of his weight to give the punch the momentum it needed to end this.

The Elders were on the edge of their seat, ready to stop this one-sided fight, but the master held out his hands telling them to wait and watch this unfold. "Master, you saw that first punch, you know how this can end! We have to stop this!" said the Water Elder. The Master didn't respond but watched this last part with his still calm interest.

Yi, Yasuo and most of the other champions were on their feet almost stumbling over each other as they watched the fight, waiting for the Elders of the league to stop the match.

"What the hell? Why aren't they stopping this?" said Nidalee who was next to Yi.

Yi didn't respond but watched in awe as his watch the underestimated powers of Fox unfold before everyone. Yi had to admit to himself in his mind that even he didn't expect Fox to have this type of knowledge of how to use the spells in the way he was using them. His form of hand to hand combat was amazing and almost flawless. His tactics of small bursts of attacks to weak areas to get them weaker for later major hits that could change the rest of the fight was just breath taking. Yi looked over at Yasuo quickly and saw that his face was completely serious, although half of it was cover by his collar. His hands gripping the railing in front of them made his knuckles go white as he seemed to be squeezing it with great strain. Yi didn't have time to ask, as he turned his attention back to the fight.

Fox brought his fist down hard and as his right foot landed he changed the momentum again at the last second as his fist was inches away from Brad's body. Fox stood there breathing heavily, as his fist became un-electrified. He stood up slowly and closed his eyes, clenching his fists. They began glowing green and he unbaled them, bringing them up to his face and whispered a spell. Fox kneeled down and rolled Brad onto his back, moving his hands over Brad's ribcage, his hands began to glow brightly, and began healing Brad's wounds. After a few minutes, Fox's hands stopped glowing and he moved onto Brads arm, taking ahold of the wrist with his right hand and putting his left hand on top of his shoulder, then sat Brad up to get a better angle. Brad groaned in pain and didn't say anything as his jaw was still broken.

"Ready? This is gonna hurt." Brad looked at him with anger, but nodded his head.

"And i mean, a lot." Brad groaned again but nodded again. Fox made it quick and applied the proper force taught to him and popped the arm back into Brad's socket. Brad yelled in what sounded like a scream but it was different since his jaw was broken. Fox took this chance to use heal again and grabbed Brads jaw forcefully, putting it back into its place and his hands grew a fierce bright green, and after another minute of muffled screaming, Fox let go of Brads jaw and stood back up. Brad jumped onto his feet and pointed at Fox with an angry look. "Alright asshole, how did you do that shit?!"

Fox just smiled and turned towards the Five. He bowed and held himself down as respect waiting for his opponent to do the same. But Brad being the idiot and self-centered asshole that he was, just got an attitude and raised his voice at Fox. "Hey! I'm asking you something rodent!"

"And that, is the end of the match." said a commanding voice that Brad knew right away as it was right next to him.

Brads eyes went wide and he then understood why Fox was ignoring him and quickly stood next to Fox and bowed his respects. The Master just stood there for a few seconds and sighed. "This is a hands down win for Fox, the Sly. Brad, you have shown no control over your emotions and that is something that can hurt you and any future champions you wish to summon in the future. See to it that you improve that. Also improve your knowledge of common spells and how they can be used and their different forms that they can be used in."

"Understood master." Brad said

"Now, both of you rise, and Fox, take your seat with the other summoners. Brad, go to the other summoners that have also lost their match. You will join them in the mass scan to see if any of you are to be true summoners." Brad stood up straight and headed for the others, sadness and disappointment clear on his face. Fox stood up straight and slid his hands into his pockets, walking towards the other winners. As he passed the master he looked at him and could sense the slight feeling of having the master look into his soul. As he took his seat he looked over at the champions and saw them all up on their feet staring at him. He closed his eyes and just relaxed a bit but the master didn't want to waste any time. He raised his hands and the floor opened, rising slowly out was a podium with an orb on it. The orb glow different colors and had an aura around it reaching out to anything close to it.

"Now that all the senior summoners have made their match of worth, it is time for the binding." the Master said without a pause.

The Orb of Binding was on a purple pillow with golden borders woven into the stitching to keep it held together. The Orb itself was a perfectly round silver ball, that had and aura around it that was constantly changing color. The aura seemed to be alive as it reached out to the master and wove itself around his hands. The Orb then seemed to have a hum and if you looked close enough, it was vibrating.

"Master, it has been too long." said an echoed voice. It had no male or female tone, it was just a harmonic sound that was there. The aura that reached out to the master returned to its own area and continued to move like water in a river. "Yes my old friend, it has. This year I have brought you here for the 25th year of binding." The orb seemed to hum again in a satisfied tone. "Has it truly been 24 years?" The master nodded his head and put his hands behind his back. "It has. That was a grand first year of the league. There are a few champions here that will recognize your sound. But we will get to them soon." The Master walked to the side of the orb and its podium, and addressed the crowd.

"This Orb has been with me since the day we established the league. It is also a master of knowledge and knows all the magic's there are. It is a sentient being and is alive, not just merely an everyday object or binding stone that was replicated off of it. Now, my dear friend, I ask, are there any of the senior summoners that lost their match that are to be bound to a champion?"

The Orb hummed again and its aura grew bright, turning into every color that was known, then finally it grew a bright white, and raced over to one summoner in the crowd of those that lost. There was a small gasp from the crowd that was watching the event and the master rose one of his hands high signaling for the chosen one to stand.

"Come forth summoner. Even though you have lost, you have shown your worth and are to be bound to a champion. Rise."

Just then, a familiar summoner stood up that was just on stage. Another gasp came from the crowd as they recognized this summoner. He made his way to the podium and knelt down on one knee. The Master put his hand back behind his back and the Orb addressed the summoner.

"Brad, the Brawn. I have watched your match, watched you push yourself towards odds you did not see against you. Once you realized the odds, you continued forward and accepted your opponents aid once defeated. Although you tend to rush in without thinking through the situation, your potential is great. Rise before the champions, for I sense one that is matched to your magic level."

Brad rose to his feet, his eyes slightly red giving the sign that he had been crying. His face had honor and thankful remarks in it as well. The Orbs aura shined many colors again and turned to a light blue, racing over to the champions, selecting Olaf. Brad gave a smile in excitement as Olaf stood up and pounded his chest. He then began walking over towards the podium and the two colors mixed together around the Orb, making a bright teal color. Above the orb rose the outlines of a shield, and on the insides there was an axe etched into it with a fist on fire holding it.

"Olaf, The Berserker, I now bind you to Brad, the Brawn. Before you lies your emblem. Where it's proud for you two are now recognized as the Strength of Winter." Brad smiled proudly along with Olaf and they each reached out and grabbed each other's forearms to shake as new partners. The crowd clapped and cheered, as they watched the newest binding of a champion and summoner. The two walked over to join the champions and sat together as they watched their new symbol engraved onto their top left pectoral.

The Orb then went through the victors, starting with the ones that started the matches. Out of the 30 winners only 7 were bound. The rest joined the other summoners who had lost their matches and became traditional summoners, sadness showing on their faces. Fox was the last of the victors, slumped in his chair, his hands in his pockets and hood up. He just watched as Rita became bound to Ashe, making their symbol a bow with a book overlapping it. She jumped in place and instead of give Ashe a shake she hugged her tightly. Fox couldn't help but laugh and clap at the two. They walked back and joined the others, watching as their symbol engraved itself onto the back of their necks.

The Orb began to hum again as it did for the other summoners before they were called up. The Master began to speak, "And now, F-" but was cut off by the Orb as it began to hum even louder. The Master looked at the Orb and its aura started changing colors rapidly, then they all melted together and the Orb became silent. The Master, Elders, Champions, crowd and Summoners looked on eagerly, wondering if Fox was even going to get addressed.

Then the Orbs aura went to straight silver, glittering in the air with remarkable beauty. It slowly began making its way towards Fox, and he pulled his hands out of his pockets and slowly stood up, and started backing away. "Uh, master? Elders, this is getting freaky..." The Elders began to rise from their seats and the master took a step towards Fox, and held up his hand motioning for Fox to stop moving. "Fox, do. Not. Move."

Fox froze where he was and the aura reached out, touching his clothes softly. It did this for what seemed to Fox like forever. Fox looked down at the aura then up to the master. "Hey, pssst, it's not doing the humming thing or calling me to it. What, what do I do?"

The Elder of Earth raised his hand and spoke first, "just, just don't move." Fox rolled his eyes and gave a sarcastic face. "Thanks Elder, great advice. Let me just get on that as fast as I ca- oh wait." Then glared at the elder. The Elder just threw his hands up in a way that said "sorry for trying to help, ass." The elder of Water brought her hands up and motioned for him to move towards the podium, "maybe just approach it."

"Yeah, ok." Fox began to move and took a step forward before the aura manifested itself in front of Fox halting his approach. "Ok, ok, back to not moving."

The Elder of Fire gave a worried look at the master who remained motionless then looked at Fox. "Okay, keep not moving."

"Holy shit, ya think?" Fox gave with another sarcastic face. Then a hum began to rise from the Orb again, and the aura began moving around Fox quickly, moving around him like a personal vortex.

"Fox, come forth." The Orb finally spoke in its harmonious tone again. "Yeah, that's a little hard when I'm being molested by spiritual winds!" Just as he said that, he was pulled towards the Orb. As Fox flew through the air, he slightly screamed then halted just next to the master. Fox took heavy breaths then looked around himself, seeing The Master looking at him with what Fox could guess to be a calm face. He got a brief glance at the champions and saw that they were again, awe struck, and at the edge of their chairs. Well, half of them at least. Fox then looked at the Orb and saw his reflection. No, that wasn't right. What Fox saw was an image of himself. The Clothes he wore were different, then the image faded into a mist.

"Fox, you are bound to seven champions." Fox's jaw dropped and the champions gasped loudly. Yi couldn't believe what he was hearing. The last summoner whom was bound to multiple champions disappeared after a champion of his had been killed outside of the League. The Champions name is lost but the summoner was not forgotten. That summoner dropped from the institute, the champions that were bound to him returned with memories of him, but none can remember him now, or so he heard.

"I'm...I'm what?" He said, his hoodie now down and his confusion now easily seen. "You heard me summoner. Now,"

"Wait, wait, that's not pos-" Fox began to protest but was cut off by the Orbs risen tone.

"CHAMPIONS! RISE!" With that, its silver aura shot out and found the first of the seven champions. It reached into the back of the champions and found him. "Come forth, Fizz, the Tidal Trickster." Fizz cheered with happiness and jumped up onto his trident, then jumped off and over the rest of the champions in front of him. "Aw yeah, knew that was coming!" He said with a grin, jogging over to step in front of the master. He bowed his respects then walked over and stood next to Fox, looking up at him with a big grin and holding out his hand. "What's up Rodent?"

Fox looked down at him with an agitated face and clenched his fist. "Call me that again fish, see what happens."

Fizz chuckled and stabbed his trident into the stage, jumping onto it and meeting Fox eye to eye. "Yes, sir." He then jumped to Fox's shoulder and sat down. "So, who do you think the other six are?"

The Orb seemed to respond with a hum and shot out its aura again, hitting a champion in the front of the others this time. "Come forth, Sona, Maven of the Strings."

Sona looked shocked then looked around with a reddened face at the other champions, being met with reactions such as jealousy, envy, and approval. She stood up, straightened her garb and began walking towards Fox. Stopping at the Master, took her bow then stood next to Fox.

"Uhm, Orb guy,"

"Being" Fizz corrected.

Fox looked at him quickly then back at the Orb, "yeah, what fish sticks said, question." Fizz frowned slightly and looked at sona who looked back at him, mouthing, 'fish sticks'? While pointing at himself. "I get the whole Fizz and I binding, seeing as how were both smarta-" The Elder of Fire coughed loudly and made a motion for Fox to watch his language. Fox rolled his eyes and continued, "Smart bums, and annoying, but sona? I'm far from quiet."

"And unsupportive." Fizz added with a smirk.

Fox just looked forward with an annoyed face and responded, "insult me again Sushi, I dare ya." Fizz chuckled and made a zipping motion over his mouth to show that he wouldn't say another word.

"You will find out on your own, young one." The Orb hummed and its aura shot out again, hitting a tall hidden figure in the back of the group of champions. "Come Forth, Aatrox, The Darkin Blade." The champions moved to the side for him as he took his steps forward. His strides were somewhat elegant as he approached the Master and bowed. He then stood next to Sona and crossed his arms, not saying a word.

Fizz looked at Fox and Fox looked back at him, then they both looked at Aatrox, "Doesn't say a word to his new summoner, that's comforting." Fizz said with a slight frown.

"Well, neither did Sona."

Sona and Fizz both looked at him. "Yeah, I wonder why." Fox looked confused for a second then realized and remembered that she was a mute, and looked back at the other champions.

"Let's just forget i said that..." Fizz chuckled slightly at Fox and looked over his head at the Orb. "Alright almighty orb, who's next?"

The Orb hummed again and shot out another aura of silver light, hitting a champion, sitting next to someone. The champion smiled and stood up, his partner standing with him, a pissed expression on his face.

"Well, well, well. This is a bit shocking." said an all familiar clown with evil eyes. Foxes arms slouched and hung at his side as his eyes looked at the champion with disbelief. "How...in the hell...am I bound to him...?" The clown looked at Fox with greedy eyes and a grin, then began to walk forward, stopping only at the sound of another hum from the Orb.

"Not, Shaco. You are not to be bound to Fox this day." Shaco's features then went to confusion as he looked down at his chest where the aura was hitting him. Then back to the Orb. "If not me, then why is this aura going into me?" Shaco's existing summoner sits in his chair with a smirk on his face, looking somewhat relieved. Shaco turns to his summoner and frowns crossing his arms. "What is so funny summoner?" The summoner just uses his hand to gesture at the aura streaming to another dark figure in the back of the group of champions. "It's not going into you Shaco, it's going through you."

The Orb hums a satisfied tune and calls out again, "Correct summoner. Come forth, Rengar, the Pridestalker." A gasp comes from the crowd as Rengar stepped forth, a smaller figure behind him. He stopped in front of the champions, then stood to the side, as a summoner stepped into the light. Rengar raised his paw to his chest and hit his upper left breast two times and held his paw there. The summoner smirked and pulled down their hood. The reveal was a woman, slightly in her early 20's with light brown hair, two braids from the top of her head down to her upper back, the rest falling to her shoulders. Her face was one of beauty, for she was courted by many, all being thrown aside by rengar, being told that he approved of none of them, or by her herself, saying they were not worthy in the eyes of her champion. She was strong willed and intelligent, being an experienced summoner. What caught most men's attention though, was her body, naturally. She was heavy chested, or more so than other summoners and champions alike, making her a threat to any summoners already dating other men that gawked at her. No one seemed to notice her eyes though, as deep blue as they were, which she found annoying but didn't care, most of the time anyway.

"Well, well, well, this is quite shocking indeed Fox." She said with a smirk on her face. Shaco, disappeared and reappeared in his seat, disappointment on his face. Fox just looked irritated and brought his hand up to rub his eyes in frustration. Then he looked at her and sighed. "Carah. Great." She chuckled and shifted her weight to her left foot, starting to tap her right slowly, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, walking to the half-way point of her side of the stage, as if already getting ready for battle. "This is great, this means i either get to beat you outright and say that I just beat a legendary summoner, or, one claimed to be by the Orb itself. Or, you refuse and I get to claim you were too scared. Which will it be?" She then lowered her arms to her sides. Fox looked over at his current champions and they all looked back at him, even Aatrox. Fizz smiled along with Sona, as if saying what Aatrox did. "I can feel her rage towards you, summoner, and it is great in size."

Fox just raises an eye brow and gives a small sarcastic hand gesture, "That helps how?" Aatrox nods his head in her direction and responds with a calm voice. "I can also sense her fear towards you, which is greater in size." Fox holds his face still with a neutral reaction, and just nods, looking back at her. She is glaring at Aatrox, her face slightly red, from embarrassment or anger, Fox couldn't tell. Fox looks at Fizz and sees he was studying Fox with a serious face, now a smile creeping onto it, as he nods as well and gets off his shoulder and walks between Aatrox and Sona, and crosses his arms to look more badass, the smirk still on his face. Sona sees this and looks at them both and fiddles with her arms, crossing them as well, then looking at Fox as he walks to his side of the stage again.

"I challenge Carah in one verse one combat, for the binding of Rengar." Carah now turns her attention to Fox, who is now standing across the stage from her with an angered face, and she returns the look with and angered smile, getting into her fight stance. She got onto the tips of her feet, and held her hands out to her side as Rengar did in his usual stance. "Excellent, now I can attract some real attention." The Master went to the middle of the stage and held up his hand. Fox held his stance and glare at Carah and her at him.

Fizz then called out to her, "Hey Carah." She didn't respond. "Caaaarah." She still didn't respond. "Carah! With an 'h' on the end!" She then growled and shouted a response. "WHAT?!" Fizz just smiled at his success of getting under her skin, "Do you like your food on a plate or in a bowl?" She just gave an angered confused look and shook her head. "WHAT?! WHY?!" Fizz laughed and pointed at her with his fins, "Cause your about to get served." As if on cue, the master brought his hand down and Carah looked at Fox, or where he used to be, and she smiled, raising her left foot up and bringing up her right arm as if to block a right or left hook that hadn't been thrown yet.

Just then, Fox appeared next to her and did a leg sweep with his right leg, missing, and a second Fox appeared, or what seemed to be a second Fox, throwing a left hook, only to have it blocked easily. The first Fox was somewhat see through and had a mist effect on his person, as if he wasn't there. It was just what seemed to be a clone of air of some sort. The Fox that threw the right hook was more solid and had a surprised look on his face. Carah laughed and yelled, "Too predicatable!" Then throwing her own left hook, catching Fox on his right jaw and sending him back a few feet, flat onto his back. He laid still and Carah laughed loudly, "get served?! By him?! Not if he goes down by being hit that softly!" as she looked over at Fizz who was smirking still and opened his mouth to respond. "You mean, 'this' softly?"

Carah tilted her head in confusion then looked back at where Fox laid, but there was no body. Her eyes widened and she ducked low out of instinct. She was met by a hard knee to her nose, followed by rapid punches to her right ribs and then a quick left punch to her right jaw, followed by an uppercut and a kick to the side of her right knee, then a hard hit to the back of her head and she fell to the ground, barely catching herself with her hands, only to have them swept from under her with a hit to her mid back, forcing her to the ground and to slightly bounce. She grunted from the pain, blood running from her nose down onto the ground and onto her lips. She was then lifted by her robes onto her feet which she then slightly lifted weight off her injured right knee, seeing a fast moving object move towards her chest, she brought up her arms to block and was sent stumbling backwards a step, trying to take another with her right leg but had it lifted high in front of her causing her to fall hard onto her back, getting the wind knocked out of her. She laid there with her arms held up to her face to block any more hits but also took this time to get a breather and a quick grasp on what just happened. She opened her arms a bit to see Fox standing a ways away from her, a stern look still in his eyes, his right jaw slightly bleeding from her hit.

She blinked a couple of times and looked at her leg, which she could already tell, was slightly broken. She sat up and felt a sharp pain on the back of her head, moving a hand to the spot where it hurt the most and felt a warm liquid, pulling her hand back in front of her only to see more blood. She blinked a few more times then looked at Fox with new determination. "I now see why the call you the Sly." She moved her hands down to her leg and somewhat healed it with a quick spell. "But, small tricks like that, it's going to take a lot more to put me down that fast." She sniffed and wiped away some of the blood from the bridge of her nose and upper lip, standing up with a small limp in her right leg now. She went down into her stance again, more weight now on her left leg.

"I can sense your fear of me as well Fox. It's a little trick taught to me by Rengar. Don't worry though, your strength and knowledge of fighting is admirable, so I won't be too hard on you now. I might even let you hang out with m-" She was cut off as Fox began running towards her, fists raised and ready to go again. Carah readied herself but wasn't ready for what happened next. Fox stopped in front of her and just stood there, not moving anymore. Carah looked at him in confusion and tilted her head to the right slightly. Fox smiled and threw a right hook, making contact briefly before Carah caught on and brought her right fist up for an uppercut, Fox pulling his head back to dodge. Carah flattened her hand then and forcing it forward mid uppercut, smacking Fox in the face, making him take a step back. She continued her assault on him realizing why the champions called him the Sly now. He somehow understood your fighting method and when he caught you off guard, even for a second, he would strike.

'Sneaky fucker' she thought. She threw a left hook making contact with his ribs, causing him to move away from the pain, which was showing on his face. She quickly stepped into his guard with this action, under his arm and standing up in a swinging motion to her left with her right fist out for another hook punch. Fox ducked under her punch, catching it with the inside of his right arm, and then coming up to throw a left hook to her jaw. Carah rolled with the punch causing less pain but then felt a hard hit to the right side of her face again. Fox took his chance, elbowing her while it was there, causing her head to jerk back from the force, then sliding his elbow under her chin holding it against her neck, then straightening his arm and bending it again to wrap his arm around her neck. He used his right hand to grab hold of her right arm that he caught and straightened it out as well, kicking her right leg with his left, using the force and unbalance to pull her and bring them both down. Her head made contact with the ground and Fox released her, getting onto his hands and knees to breathe slightly, before his hands were swiped out from under him making him face plant the ground. Carah had quickly recovered from the fall and made that move to quickly make another.

The fight went on like this for a while until Fox had a nice cut above his right eye, and bruises all over his body, surely a broken rib or two. Carah being off worse.

One of her eyes completely shut from the brutal punishment dished out from Fox, along with a limp arm which seemed to have been popped out of its socket. Both of them were breathing heavily, and Fox looked at Carah, bringing his hands up in a body language question of, 'You done yet?' To which Carah just took a step forward, limping slightly, groaning with each step from the pain.

"Not here...I will not lose...not like this rodent...not my Rengar..." with one more step she fell to a knee, trying hard to keep herself up. Fox just took a deep breath and walked over to her, and shook his head. "Sometimes it's not losing, its learning." Fox said. Carah just looked up at him through her one good eye, and scoffed.

"Learning? Learning what?"

"Your limit." Fox said. Carah then coughed and collapsed onto the floor. There was complete silence in the hall as Fox looked up at Rengar who was looking back, no anger, no pain at his fallen summoner, just making brief mental words with Fox as if saying, 'well done. Well done indeed.' Fox just wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth, and dabbed his jacket sleeve at the cut above his eye, walking back towards his line of champions. Medics came and lifted Carah out of the hall on a stretcher to take care of her wounds.

After Rengar said his good-byes to his unconscious summoner, he walked up to the Master, bowed his respects and walked over to stand next to Aatrox. Fox just had his eyes closed and his hands in his pants pockets as he waited again for the humming of the Orb which came quickly. The aura shot out again, striking a female champion at the end of the row, near Yi, who just sighed loudly and face palmed his forehead. "Dammit. Why her?!"

"Come forth Ahri, The Nine Tailed Fox." Fox remained silent with his eyes closed as she jumped up from her seat and winked at a few champions that held angry glares at her. She strode her way up to the Master, her tails swaying with her hips in an almost hypnotizing motion. She bowed to the Master then walked straight at Fox with a smirk on her lips. Fizz, who was on Fox's shoulder again, smiled and cleared his throat, putting his left arm on Fox's head and sliding his right through his...hair fins...whatever they are.

"Well, well, knew you'd want this Fishy goodness. Everyone loves seafood, especially a Fox." He then winked and pointed at her with his finger as if saying 'ehhhhh, what's up baby?'

Ahri just smiled and kept looking at Fox, making her way to his left side, close to the Orb, sliding her arm through his and leaning against him. Her tails began wrapping themselves around Fox and she just giggled. "This only makes sense, two Foxes being drawn to each other. Don't worry, you take good care of me, I'll take good care of you." Fox said nothing in return, just kept his eyes closed and his breathing steady. Ahri's smirk slowly faded as she looked forward with a slightly irritated face.

The Orb hummed again shooting out two aura streams as they both struck two champions. "Rise and come forth, Diana the Scorn of the Moon, and Yasuo, The Unforgiven." Fox's eyes shot open as both champions were announced. Fox thought, 'Diana? What the fuck do I have in common with her?!'

Diana stood from her chair and stomped onto the stage from her seating area. She glared at Fox with a scowl, piercing him with her glowing eyes. She then fastened her gloves and took what looked like a running stance. Fox slid his hands out of his pockets slowly, unwrapping Ahri's arm from his. "You wouldn't..." Fox said, slight annoyance hinting in his words.

Diana lowered herself in a lower stance and summoned her blade to her hands and bringing her eyebrows together in a pissed expression. She tightened her grip and bared her teeth. Fox got into a somewhat defensive stance, taking a step back, bringing his hands up to their fighting position. "I swear to Gods if you do it..." Fox said, annoyance now clear on his words.

Yasuo was just sitting in his seat looking at the aura around him with awe, as Yi next to him just face palmed again and sighed loudly. "DAMMIT! Cause that shits fair!"

Yasuo just smiled slightly and looked up to see Diana in a crouched position with her blade drawn, holding it tightly in her right hand. He looked over at the elders and the Master and saw that they had taken a step back, as if knowing what was about to happen. Yasuo grabbed his blade and stood up ready to take action. He then heard a voice that he did not recognize in his head.

'Don't do it. Don't fucking do it.' Yasuo froze from the sudden command and tried to place the voices owner.

Fizz had a scared look on his face while looking at Diana, holding both hands up and shaking them as if to ward Diana off. "Yo, Fox, I think she's gonna do it..."

"She better not." He replied not taking his eyes off of her.

Diana's left foot, which was extended behind her pressed harder onto the ground and she brought her left hand down to touch the ground as if to get a better grip. Both Fox and Fizz noticed this.

"Okay, I seriously think she's gonna do it Fox."

"...the fuck she will..." Fox said.

"Do you see that look of confused hatred?"

"What I see is a champion who better calm the fuck down and not do what we think she wants to do."

"Well, I think that what you think she wants to do, is not what she's thinking."

"Fizz, what you think i think that you think that i thought she was thinking to do is not what i thought, so I don't think she's gonna do what we think she's thinking."

"Dude, I thought that what you thought was what i was thinking of what you were thinking! I thought we were on the same thought process of what she was thinking she wanted to do! I thought that's what you were thinking I was thinking of you thinking!"

"Wait, what?" said Fox looking over at Fizz, letting down his guard. Diana launched herself at this moment towards Fox and he just sighed and brought his right fist back, "Dammit Diana!" A blue aura charged into Foxes hand and he clenched his fingers closer to the center of his hand, making the aura suck into that area in a swirling motion, making it into a small ball shape, floating inside his palm. Fox took a strong step forward with his left foot, slamming it into the ground, and thrust his hand forward while whispering a spell. Diana brought her weapon over in an arc to strike at Fox but it was too late, he already had his hand out with the small blue ball pointing at her. She saw him whisper a spell and she was distracted for a second, which changed the force of her swing to slow down.

The ball suddenly exploded into an aura of blues that wrapped around Diana quickly and clung to her. She lowered her weapon and dropped to a knee, holding her chest. She breathed in deeply and took a few seconds before she looked up at Fox, standing up while she did so. Fox was breathing heavily as he rubbed his hand where the ball used to be. "Command issue." Fox said.

Diana stood up straight and looked at him in the eyes. "Pay...your...respects...to...the Master." Fox said, each word followed by a pant. Diana nodded and turned around towards where the Master stood, his hands behind his back, and bowed to him. After bringing herself back up, she turned back towards Fox and he was holding his right arm now with his left hand as if it was in extreme pain. "Command, end." Diana hunched forward and took a stepped, looking around slightly confused. She saw Fox and scowled again bringing her right fist up to try and attack Fox again.

"You son of a b-" Diana was cut off as she felt a blade pressed against her throat, enough force causing her to freeze her movements. Yasuo stood to her side, looking at her with an angry face. "That, would be extremely unwise." She seemed to growl at him in a hushed tone as he looked at Fox. "Are you okay summoner?" Fox just looked at him, still breathing heavily and nodded his approval. "Yeah, just that that spell takes a lot out of the caster...sheathe it Yasuo. I trust she knows she won't be able to do it." He nodded and sheathed his sword after some fancy movements with it through the air. He then walked over to stand next to Fox, crossing his arms.

Fizz just chuckled and jumped up onto Yasuo's shoulder, "Okay, THAT was badass. Bump me bro." He held out his fist at Yasuo and he just looked straight, bringing up his left hand and fist bump Fizz. All six of the champions and Fox looked at Diana in unison, who after a few seconds picked up her weapon and seemed to send it back to where she summoned it from. She walked down to where Rengar was and stood next to him, crossing her arms as well. Now that all seven were up there, the crowd began whispering.

Fox was confused slightly then realized what they must've been talking about. He sighed and stepped forward, looking at the Master who seemed to walk forward as well as if to meet Fox half way sensing his question. "So, is this the part where I choose which champion I want to be truly bound to?"

The Master shook his head and then faced the crowd, away from the confused summoner. "Usually, if a summoner was bound to more than one champion then they were to either choose which champion they wanted to be bound or they chose for the champions to fight it for the binding, but here, we shall make an exception."

The Orb hummed and spoke in another tune that gave off a feeling that it was in a good mood. "Yes, I have seen the potential of this group and have made my decision. Fox, the Sly I now bind you to these seven, and shall let the people give you a proper title. Now come forth all of you, so i can give you your mark."

Fox stepped to his left to face the crowd, with his seven champions lining up next to him. Their marks began to form onto the inside of their left wrist. It was different for each champion, Fizz having a trident, Aatrox with his heads shape looking over his right shoulder, Rengar had a hand holding his dagger up triumphantly, Diana a crescent moon, Sona, her music instrument, Ahri an elaborate shaped heart, and Yasuo a tornado on a hill with what seemed like a storm behind it. They all were in their own design of a shield, each themed with their role, and inside to represent Fox, was a Fox of some sort, each different. Fizz's had a Fox seem as if it was looking off into the distance over its left shoulder, the body disappearing mid-section at the bottom of the shield. Aatrox's had a Fox looking over its left shoulder as well, but more menacing. Rengar just had the head of a fox with another menacing look, as if it was hunting. Diana's had an entire fox curled up and appeared to be sleeping. Sona's had an entire fox as well, but it was sitting up straight, its tail curled around to rest in front of it, looking to its right. Ahri's had the fox curling around the heart as if embracing it. Yasuo's had what appeared to have the fox as a wind spirit, cause its body had a mist feel to it, looking as if it were part of the wind as well as the storm, coming out of the top of the tornado.

The Champions looked at their new marks, most rubbing, touching or flexing it to get its feel. They all stopped as soon as they heard Fox gasp and start to groan and lightly scream. They all looked at him as his mark was burning through his clothes. "WHAT THE FUCK MAGIC?!" He yanked off his hoodie as the mark began burning more and more symbols besides the shield into his arm. The shield was blank but had a very detailed border. Then what appeared to be a vine type pattern made its way up his arm, and stopped there. Then wave like patterns were made around the area of his elbow, wrapping around his arm, then more swirls began forming in blank areas. Then what looked like chains, were made in his inside arm, twisting onto the outside, up to the crescent moon that was made onto his shoulder. Finally, a line of music notes were made around his wrist.

After a few more seconds, Fox was breathing heavily again and looked at the new engraving on his arm. "Holy shit...there's something on here for all seven of you." He looked up to see his champions and just about the whole hall looking at him with what seemed like worried faces...or was it curiosity. He addressed his next question at the Orb though. "Did you make this?"

The Orb hummed in a happy tone, "I did indeed. As they are branded with your mark, you are to be branded with theirs, just in a different way."

"Yeah, I can see that. Painful, but one hell of a new tattoo. Nicely done." He said while looking over it again. He walked back up to the line and picked up his jacket, sliding it back over his arms and zipping it up half-way. The Master stood in front of them and raised his arms. "All those bound, come forth once more, as we stand you in front of your families, and the people to show another year of our promise." All those bound stepped forward and stood behind Fox and his champions, all happy and grinning at each other.

"People of the lands, Welcome our True Summoners!" The Master said with a booming voice and the crowd jumped up and began to cheer. Fox looked around him and smiled at the others with him. Those that saw his smile either met it with happiness or looked away with a scared look.

"Well...that wasn't as bad as I hoped it wasn't going to be."


	2. Chapter 2:Getting to know the Name

Disclaimer: This is a story with the main character being made up by me. The 'champions' in it belong to Riot and I do not claim to make up any of them. I am simply making a story with them in it, with my love and addiction for the game, "League of Legends". **This story is rated M for strong language, violence, and future lemons of many kinds. Reader discretion is advised.**

**Chapter 2:**

**Getting to know the Name**

All of the families that were in the hall left through the big doors and waited in separated masses outside in the institute's courtyard. They talked among themselves as they waited for the new summoner's true and traditional, leave the hall as well. The champions who weren't bound to anyone just broke off to go do their own thing. Those with their summoners, new and old, left the hall to meet the families and friends to most likely spend the rest of the day with them. I watched as the other 7 bound summoners and their champions leave the hall to go join their families and talk all friendly like getting congratulations. I just sighed and started making my way to the doors as well.

I left through the doors and made my way through the crowd, ignoring the angry glares I got from a few families. The others were minding their own business and noticing me only as I got close, moving slightly so that I could pass. I pulled my hood up to just have the hood cuff rest on the top of my head to get the breeze off of my neck.

"That crowd was annoying. At least my day just got a lot better." and I smiled, sliding my hands into my pants pockets again.

I reached the edge of the crowd and sighed as I saw Katarina leaning against a nearby tree. She looked up at me and grinned, boosting off the trunk with her butt and walking towards me. I noticed she swayed her hips whenever she was approaching a man, thinking she could get her way with her looks.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't mister seven." She said putting her hands on her hips.

I just looked around with a sarcastic face on and raised my hands up in a 'what the hell' motion. "Why do people keep saying 'well, well, well.' it's annoying."

"It just fits the situation. Geez, someone's a bit touchy."

I raised my hand to halt any more speech from her at that moment. "What do you want Kat?"

She smiled in a seductive way and almost purred her next words. "I only wish to speak with you in private sometime Fox."

I was confused and raised an eyebrow. "Privately? Were alone right now what're you-" I was cut off as she pointed behind me. I turned around to see the seven champions that were now bound to me all looking at me in different ways. The most disturbing was Diana's pissed glare, which I tried to ignore. "Oh...riiiight...them."

"Yeah, us. What, you already forgot?" said Fizz in an agitated voice.

"If only it were that simple." I muttered under my breath. I turned back to Katarina opening my mouth to respond but was cut off when I felt something cling to my arm and speak for me.

"Speaking privately to Fox is going to be almost impossible since I'm going to be with him all the time," Ahri said through what seemed like an angry grin. "Right Fox?" she then looked up at me with a smile and I just looked at Katarina with a straight face. I could feel Ahri's tails lightly touching my back, oddly it seemed like she was rubbing my back in a way, excitedly. "I'll be quite busy for these first couple of months. So our talk might not happen for a while." I could feel her tails almost immediately calm down and one by one fall back to flow behind Ahri. I took a quick glance at her and saw her looking down almost depressed like, her ears showing her emotion more as they were lowered as well.

"Well that's too bad. Don't worry though, I'll keep an eye on you and we'll have our talk. Bye Fox." She gave almost a girly wave and walked past me, swaying her hips as she strode back to the institute. I sighed again and started walking forward back to my hill to spend the rest of the day relaxing.

"Hey! Rodent!" shouted a voice.

I froze mid-step and clinched my fist. Of all the insults I heard, I only hated this one because it made me seem as if I wasn't human. Degrading. I scowled and turned around to look at my champions and just whispered my response. "Don't...call me that." They all looked at each other and looked confused. Except Diana, she still looked at me as if I just robbed her of something, I ignored her again.

Yasuo just shrugged and answered, "We didn't say anything."

I raised an eyebrow and looked past them to see six summoners looking at me. "Great...them."

My champions followed my gaze and looked at the, then Aatrox looked back at me. "What do they want?"

"And who are they?" Ahri said, gripping my arm a little tighter. I moved her behind me slightly, releasing her hold on my arm and motioned for my other champions to get behind me. Aatrox crossed his arms and Rengar didn't seem to care, just sharpening the prongs on his left hand gauntlet. Diana just kept looking at them, her arms crossed and Yasuo had his left hand on the hilt of his blade, ready to draw it. Fizz moved to my side and set his trident into the ground and leaned against it, not a care in the world. Sona was next to Ahri, looking at the summoners with what seemed like a worried face.

"Those...are some of the Diamond summoners. They're just below the challengers that the Institute sends to the people upstairs, to fight for titles, prizes and are some of the best of the best. They aren't to be taken lightly, because they've almost been here since the Institute started giving people ranks."

Fizz just smiled and seemed to try and pick something out of his teeth, "We're not worried, after seeing you not hold back, I'm sure you can take them down."

"I don't think I could even get a solid hit off of them. If I did, it'd be reeeeally lucky..." I tightened my fists and moved forward to meet them. "Hey, guys, what's up?" I didn't have time to react to the blow to my mid-section, I leaned over in pain and fell to my left knee holding my stomach to try and ease it a little. "That...was a cheap shot." I stood back up and looked over to see the girl that was with them rubbing her hand slightly, looking just as pissed as the rest of them. "Your hand feeling okay there buttercup?" I said with a smirk and I saw the anger boil up as she stepped to take another swing at me, only to be stopped by the man next to her.

"Don't, he's not worth your time or effort." The man looked at me and smiled. He had a good face I guess, for a dude at least. Defined cheek bones, square jaw, and I'm sure those blue eyes and dark brown hair killed the ladies. His slightly yellow stained teeth showed through that disgusting smile, well, at least to someone from the same sex. "It's what he does. He tries to find what makes you mad, or tries to get under your skin, so that you get sloppy and make a slight mistake, that's where he gets you. Like a rodent trying to get itself out of being killed."

"Aren't making you mad and getting under your skin the same thing?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

His smile went from a smile to a line that seemed to hate me even more for some reason, "No, they're just in the same group."

"Same group? Like sayings or...I don't understand your fucked up logic on the English language." The next hit was from my right, I saw the hit coming but, dodging it only gave them a reason to give a follow through. Instead, I just rolled with the punch and felt the cut on my jaw start to bleed again, I stayed hunched over and spit out some blood and looked back at my champions, whom all didn't react to the situation at all, except Yasuo, whom seemed to want to draw his blade, looking at me to give the word, but I just motioned for him to stay back. I noticed the others who were just watching, not showing concern, in fact, Diana looked please by what was happening.

I brought myself back up and looked at the man to my left who was pretty built shake his hand once then rub the knuckles a little bit. He didn't have any distinct features, just a simple heavily built muscled man, scars down his right arm, boring facial features with blonde hair and brown eyes, and a boxers nose showing its clearly been broken in the past. "Only speak when spoken to rodent, or I'll have to beat you so hard your mouth won't be able to speak." His voice was very deep sounding like he took some herbs to make him manlier. Such stupid logic.

"It's not my mouth that speaks, it's my voice. My mouth is just where the words come from. You ever studied the human body? It's an amazing thing, or actually, have you ever studied? You know, opened a book?" His face showing confusion just made insulting him too easy, "A book? B-O-O-K? It's got words and stuff in it, information that helps you learn?" He just looked at his friends for some help and they just looked at me even more angrily, and I just chuckled looking at the guy who was clearly the leader of this group.

"Wow, way to pick your team."

"Shut up, there are obvious reasons why we chose him. He understands how to protect and keep others alive." Said the man in the middle of all of them, arms crossed trying to be scary, which he actually was. His left blue eye and right green eye, the two markings under his left eye and the burn on his right ear are what really showed off his profile. It's rumored that he came from the inner Shadow Isles living on nothing but hardships from a ruined temple and all the suffering souls that raised him. I didn't buy it at the time.

"Whatever. Surely you guys didn't come over here just to get a couple of punches off to make yourselves feel better. What do you want?"

"We came to tell you that just because you barely beat one of our lowest rankers, doesn't mean you're all hot shit. Next time you want to face someone, come to the people who really matter and actually don't need to be bound to a champion to show our true potential." He said, his voice intimidating as it could sound.

"You know who says that kind of stuff? People who aren't good enough to have a champion."

His anger flashed quickly on his face just as he threw a quick right punch near my torso, this time I was ready. I leaned onto my heels to pull my weight back a little bit, over extending his punch which would've surprised him, making him reach out further. As expected, his fist went a little too far to the right, making my block more easy, I brought up my left hand to guide it more to his right, making it miss and go downwards as I brought my right fist up to jab at his face, knowing he'd block it I was already looking down at his feet. The punch at his face already thrown, I began putting my weight back into my left leg and foot, as soon as I felt his hand catch my fist, I'd put my leg into his stance and follow through. I felt my fist make contact with his hand, already my leg in his guard, after blocking with my left hand I brought it back towards his chest, hitting it hard with the outside of my hand, causing his hand guarding his face lower from the blow. I lightly brought my right fist back and threw it again, hitting him in the face, and then using my left hand to shove him away.

His face was filled with anger, but quickly relaxed as he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. His posse looked dumb founded and it was hilarious. They quickly changed their looks to me of pure hatred and started to make their own moves but then I was shocked to see Yasuo next to me, his blade drawn and casually at his side, daring them to make another move. They all cautiously looked at each other and stood still, waiting to see if anyone attacked, only to be addressed by the one I just punched. The leader of the group, whose name still escaped me just nodded and smirked. "Alright, alright. I'll give it to you, you know how to read someone. But I am warning you, we don't like it when one of our members is beaten by someone so low as bronze, so just don't try and get too cocky. We'll be watching."

"And I'll be posing for you creepers." I said shrugging, looking at them all with a smirk of my own.

He smiled and motioned for the rest of his friends to follow him with a whistle. They all turned with looks saying 'I'll kill you next time.' and walked off with whoever he was. I spit again and lifted up my jacket wincing at the pain. Yasuo had sheathed his blade and saw my wounds as well before calling out. "Sona, come here. His wounds look pretty bad." I waved him off, sliding my jacket back down and saw Sona come near me, looking me up and down and bringing her hands up to the cuts on my face. Her being a mute wasn't as strange as I thought, I could almost tell she was saying to not move, so I didn't. She put her right hand on my lower jaw with such softness and care, I could feel myself almost leaning into it, while her other hand rested next to my forehead, her thumb dabbing around the area of the cut above my eye.

Just then, a bright light flashed into my eyes for a brief second, and in that second I saw only Sona in front of me, everything else was white, an oblivion of nothingness. Then I was back to having Yasuo and Ahri watch her observe my wounds while everyone else was doing their own thing. Sona and I looked into each other's eyes, and I knew she saw what I saw.

'What was that?'

My eyes went wide and I jumped back a step or two leaving her hands while yelling "AAAAHHH!" She pulled them back scared and held them close to her chest, looking at me worried.

'Why is he freaking out like that? Did it hurt that much?'

I pointed at her and just kept freaking out. "AH AH AH AH AH, WHAT THE SHIT!?" All of my champions were looking at me with the weirdest faces. I looked around at the rest of them and just kept the dumbass face on with my mouth open, my eyes wide and eyebrows up in a worried expression.

Yasuo spoke up first, "What the hell are you freaking out about?"

Sona's face was just as concerned as she looked at her hands then back up at me. 'Did my hands smell funny? Were they cold?'

I took this as my opportunity and answered Sona's question. "No, they don't smell funny, they were kinda cold, it didn't hurt that much and do you see where I'm going with this?!" I motioned my hands towards Sona, whose eyes widened as I answered the questions she asked in her head. Her hands came up to her mouth and she looked around her worried as if looking for something.

'Oh my gods, that's what that strange flash was? I thought I was crazy and just saw it, but now it meant we can speak to each other now?'

"I guess so." I said and she looked back at me and put her face into her hands. 'This is so strange! This has never really happened before.'

"Well, it's happening now." Fizz just came up and looked at both of us, his eyelids half closed so he looked extremely tired in a way, but he also looked annoyed. "Okay you two, what the hell is going on? It's been a one sided conversation so the rest of us would like to know."

"I don't care either way." Diana said with her arms crossed.

Fizz looked back at her, annoyance still on his face. "Okay gloomy, thanks for the opinion no one asked for."

She scowled down at him and Fizz reacted with a face that mocked hers and then turned back to the both of us. "So, fill us in."

"Uhm, how do I put this, I can hear her thoughts now, like, in my own head."

Fizz cocked his head to the side and seemed to raise one of his eyebrows...if he had any. It was the motion of doing so.

"Ooookay, and do either of you know why you can hear her thoughts now?" Fizz asked.

I looked down at my hands and flexed them a bit, then looked back up at Sona. She was looking at me through her fingers and I just chuckled lightly. "I'm guessing you saw the flash of light as well?"

Sona nodded her head but also spoke to me through her mind. 'I did...I heard you go to the Institutes Library a lot, have you read anything about something like this?'

Her 'voice' inside her head i guess you could say, was very sweet. It was almost quiet but loud in its own way, had a commanding side to it making me listen to her above anything else if she called out to me. It also soothed me, making me feel more at ease in the situation.

I pulled my hand up to scratch my jaw, while I pondered the literature I read on bindings. Let's see...there weren't many books telling too deeply from either side's experiences...but there were some that told about what to do in a situation where if you couldn't perfectly sync up with your champion to get the best connection and have the best reactions, then you needed to sit down and make physical contact in an intimate manner. Remembering this, i raised my head up and looked at Sona.

"I do remember something actually." She brought her hands down and put them around her upper arms as if she was cold.

'Really? What do you think this is?'

"Well, there's a lot to explain but I'll sum it up for you. Uhm, what happened to us was we bonded to uh...to uh certain...level? Yeah, let's go with that. There's the base level of a bond between champion and summoner. That's what we all started at, but the cap? The top level of a bond, it hasn't been recorded yet. I mean, how do you put a cap on how bonded two people are? So, what happened was, Sona, you and I reached a new 'level' of our bonding. We have a deeper connection than the rest of you guys." I motioned with my right hand at the other six that were watching us all with what seemed like an interested face, even Diana. "Now as our bonds grow deeper, we grow stronger as a pair, we get closer and thus, we can connect on different levels than others. The more time we spend with each other...the deeper our bonds get over time...guess that's why the League kinda requires a binding between summoners and champions..."

Aatrox seemed to be thinking of this as well and added in his own thoughts. "That's why the time period is so long for the two to be bound...to get them on a deep level of a connection."

"Has any champion and summoner ever reached the full time limit?" Yasuo added in his thoughts as well.

I gave him a confused expression. "Full time? There is no full time. You're bound until death Yasuo. Well, at least until my death."

"That can be arranged quickly." Diana said, clenching her fists and grinning at me.

I looked over at her and summoned another blue orb to my hand and gave a face of 'Do you really want this to happen again?' She hesitated and relaxed again. "Were gonna get to the reason as to why you hate me, later."

"Okay, since the two are bound until death or, what was it? Challenged by another summoner who is potentially a greater partner for the champion? What's the longest a summoner and champion have been bound?" Yasuo asked again, leaning against the tree that Katarina was leaning on when she was waiting for me.

"From what the book said, it doesn't matter how long you've been bound really. It's a major factor but there are some bound that have been bound for 15 years, I think it's almost safe to say that I could almost beat them with a basic bond with you guys. They just don't care that much anymore. I guess one of the biggest factors are those determined by the summoner and champion."

They all stayed quiet and just stood around while I continued to think. I began walking towards my hill again and slipped my hands into my pocket.

"So, since you and Sona are on a deeper level now from just that simple little touch, what does that mean exactly?" asked Ahri. She ran to my side and had her hands clasped behind her back, looking up at me.

"Well, I guess it means that were stronger together now."

I heard a light laugh and turned my head over my left shoulder to see Diana laughing. I frowned a bit feeling like she was mocking me. "What's so funny?"

She stopped and put her hands on her hips, and I stopped as well not fully trusting her. "That's ridiculous. You really think that just because you two touched in a...a what did you say? Intimate way? That you've got a better 'bond' than the rest of us?" She gave air quotations at the word bond and scoffed when she was done.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Tomorrow I'm going to the Library to try and find some more books that cover this topic, alright? Geez." I began walking again and felt a small gust, and a light sharp feeling on the back of my neck.

"Then how about we get more intimate rodent?" Diana's cold voice made it sound even more sinister. I shook my head and in a smooth motion that I practiced over and over again, turned around and brought my left foot up, kicking her hand and knocking her blade from it, I jumped slightly and turned in the air to my left, catching the hilt of it and landing on my right foot, swinging with the motion and using my weight, got low and brought the tip of the blade up under her chin. She froze, and I heard two blades being drawn. I looked over to see Rengar and Aatrox both have their main weapons out and ready to fight it seemed.

"Why is it that when I threaten Miss Diana here, that you two get defensive, even if you barely know her, yet, when I was getting hit by the Diamond douche bags, you just stood by and watched?"

"Because I have hunted her and have hunted with her many times, and I have come to respect her greatly as an opponent. If anyone is going to take her as a prize, it shall be me!" Rengar responded first, soon to have Aatrox answer as well. "I feel the same almost except I have plans of my own and her power can become useful."

"And after what I have showed you, at the Bindings and while I had my scruff with the Diamond douches, you don't think I'm worthy of your protection?! Look around! No matter how strong you think I am, there will always be something that I'm scared of! That is what you all are there for now! To help protect me and defeat those who pose a threat to my life!" I threw her blade up and walked over to Aatrox and Rengar. They got into defensive stances and prepared for an attack I wasn't going to throw. I just grabbed the skin near Aatrox's neck and pulled him down to meet my eyes on my level, and spoke my next words with anger. "Now listen you assholes. Since were bound, in a nutshell that means that my bullshit, is your bullshit, and your bullshit, is their bullshit! This isn't a two way street in this binding! You listen to me and we get along just fine! GOT IT!?"

We both just stared at each other and he sent his weapon back to wherever it was he summoned it from. He then nodded and I let him go, looking at Rengar next and glaring at him. He then sheathed his knife and stood up, crossing his arms and giving a grunting growl. I started going through all the thoughts in my head now and began to feel the pain. I looked at the others and just ignored whatever face they were giving me. I changed my course and began walking towards the forest. I needed to clear my head, and get away from them. "Just do whatever until tomorrow, I could give less of a shit, just don't follow me. Meet me at the cherry blossom tree on that hill," I pointed at it which could easily be seen from the front of the Institute. "Be there by noon or something." At that I whispered 'Ghost' and disappeared from their sight.

God I love how many different things you can do with these base spells.

Yasuo

Fox disappeared from my sight, and that is not something this group needed. We needed to stay together and get all of it out in the open, nothing on our minds, they need to be clear. I mustered together quick plans in my head, gripping my blade and looking at the others. Three of us didn't seem fazed. Diana just grinned and turned around, Rengar roared and looked around his surroundings. He seemed to look up at the tree that Fox had motioned towards and simply began walking towards it.

"Rengar, are you going to wait for our summoner?"

He stopped and turned to look at me. He said nothing but growled again and brought his right hand up to hit his left pectoral. "Uhm...I'll take that as a yes." I said and he turned back around and began walking towards the hill again. I looked over at Ahri and Sona, who were talking…to a degree. Sona was more just listening than anything. I looked for Aatrox, but he was with Diana, next to her walking away back towards the Institute. Fizz was just a couple of steps away from me and was looking up at me.

"I don't care how you do it, but get those two to come back here. We all need to be at the tree to wait for Fox." Fizz just smiled and made a mocking salute to me.

"Yes sir Captain." He began jogging after the two and I turned my attention to the two women. As I approached them, they both turned to look at me. I returned the look and looked back towards the forest.

"Yasuo...why did he fly off the edge?" Ahri asked.

"Because...he was left alone when we should've been there to protect him from harm."

"So? One time we didn't protect him because we thought he could do it himself."

"Because trust is earned...and our chances of earning his just went down significantly."

Ahri seemed confused as she looked at Sona, who was just as confused. "What do you mean? Even after he motioned for us not to help."

"No, no, that was just the test before the test. As soon as the first punch was thrown we should've been by his side, ready to do whatever we needed to do. That would've given him the knowing that we are ready to support him. The trust that you're men are ready to die with you instead of caring for themselves...that is the trust he was looking for that we so carelessly threw at his face." I sighed and looked down at my feet and felt a hand on my right shoulder.

"Then maybe we should go find him, and apologize for not being what we should be."

"And what's that Ahri?"

"Champions." I looked up, surprised and we all turned around to see Rengar. He was just standing there and when I opened my mouth to speak, I couldn't muster any words.

"There is no need, I am a hunter but I still respect those that are also hunters and possibly greater than me." Rengar looked at me and stepped closer looking at me in the eyes. "Young warrior, what you say is true. Little huntress, I suggest we take with your plan and find our summoner."

I nodded and pointed at the ground and showed Rengar the print I saw near my foot. "We need to track him. Look, he may be talented in his summoner skills, but I can still see signs of his movements. Knowing your skill set..."

Rengar, kneeled down on his right knee and ran his hand over the print of Fox's foot. He ran the dirt through his thumb and forefinger, sniffed the air, and stood up quickly roaring. "I have caught his scent! Let us Hunt!"

"Wow, you could smell his unique scent that fast? From a patch of dirt?" I said in a somewhat sarcastic tone.

"I wouldn't be the greatest hunter to ever exist if my skills weren't to this highest standard."

"Right...we'll see." I said rolling my eyes. Rengar looked to Ahri and Sona, and reached out grabbing Sona by the waist and lifting her onto his shoulder. She looked as if she wanted to scream but she grabbed onto his mane. Ahri and I looked at each other and shrugged getting ready to follow Rengar.

_-Fox_

I ended the spell shortly after the tree lines to the opening of the field were behind me. I yelled out in frustration at the receding day, wanting to challenge the sun for its title of grand master of giving life. This day turned to shit, all because of those Diamond League Douche bags. I can't wait to get up there with them and shove all this shit down their throats. I looked out at the three trees that seem to always be in good shape whenever I come to this field, after hours and hours of me pounding and training on them. I don't think I've ever been as pissed off as I am today. Time to get the pain to settle down, so I unzipped my hoodie and threw it aside, took off my plain black shirt as well and threw it aside. I looked down at my bare torso and took note that I was actually starting to tone out a bit, with the show of a little fat, but that's because I've been showing myself the good time at the local mess hall. Gods, I love those tacos.

I charged the three trees, no particular fighting technique in mind, I just needed to unload. I threw my first punch and struck the tree hard, feeling the pain slightly go at ease. The next series of quick punches and elbows made their usual connection and marks in the wood. After ten minutes of my relentless assault on the bark, I took a step back and stood in a new stance I was trying out that was a combination of moves I watched Jarvin and Leona make while testing their equipment. I made two marks with my hands together, as Zed did while preparing himself for a match, then brought both my fists to my side and took two steps towards to the tree on my right, and did a roundhouse kick. I kicked off the tree and swung my weight around to strike the tree across for it with another right kick. As I landed on my left foot, i kicked off of my right and took a strong step forward and punched hard with my right hand. The bark exploded and I left a good dent in the tree, taking a deep breath as well. I finally landed the technique perfectly, and smirked. I prepared myself again and did the move three more times. After the final time, I was dripping with sweat, and looked up at the evening sky that reminded me of orange juice. But it had a deep red color throughout it as if the sky had been pierced and began bleeding a deep red blood.

I closed my eyes and felt a small gentle breeze begin to blow. I held out my arms slightly and opened my hands, letting blood drip from them, the pain in them starting to go away. That was strange, I haven't even applied heal yet. I opened my eyes and brought my hands up observing as a green aura around them healed my wounds. I tilted my head to the right and was slightly confused, but saw the aura trail its way behind me. The trail was very faint but I could see it, and I followed its trail to see Sona, her eyes closed and her hands having a green aura around them, held out towards me. I slowed my pace of breathing down and looked at the three behind her, all looking at me.

I kept a neutral face on and looked at the three of them and walked towards them. I didn't plan on saying anything to them, I was just getting over the anger, and I didn't need it to come back so soon. Just before I stopped in front of them Sona seemed to stop healing me, and opened her eyes, looking up at me. I looked back and forth from the three then looked down at Sona and stared back at her.

'Summoner, were s-' Sona began to think but I held up my hand to stop her.

"Don't." I said, then closed my eyes and shook my head. I walked over to my shirt and hoodie and put them on. After I zipped up my hoodie I walked towards them again. I think it's time they learn I don't care that they didn't help me. They just need to learn how to read a situation. So I'm just going to see if this plays out the way I want it to.

I began walking away to meet the others at the tree I had told them to meet me at. I felt a small tug on my sleeve near my elbow and I stopped. I took a deep breath through my nose loud enough to make it sound like I was irritated. I turned my head over my shoulder to see Ahri holding onto me, her ears drooped as if she was depressed. Her golden eyes were looking up into mine and I couldn't help but soften up a bit, hoping I didn't show that I was. I then remembered that she was exceptional at charming men to do what she wanted but I didn't sense anything coming from her...I love how that works. It's so convenient that her charm doesn't work if the person knows she's using it. My feeling of softening up didn't change...so feeling sorry for her at the moment was just me.

"Summoner...I think I speak for all of us here when I say were sorry...We really should've helped in some way but we just left you to your own bullshit, as you phrased it. Next time, we'll make sure to protect you." Ahri said with what sounded like sincere-ness in her voice. Well, I could only imagine that's what it was. I've never heard what it sounds like, people don't really like me so, and I've got down what anger, irritation, annoyance, frustration, all those hostile hints in someone's voice.

I returned the look into her eyes and searched them for any sarcasm but found none among the sea of gold. God resisting her is just going to be the worst, especially since she's just wanting complete affection from me, or so it seems. I tore away from her gaze and searched the others looks. Yasuo was staring at me with a neutral face, as was Rengar. Sona was looking in the direction of my sparing trees both hands clenched together and her shoulders shaking, yasuo with his left hand on her left shoulder as if comforting her.

I sighed and said nothing, nodding my head towards the tree on the hill, hoping they read it right and started following me. Yasuo nodded as well and lightly tugged on Sona's shoulder, but she didn't budge. He looked at her and went to her front and gave a small surprised face, hiding it quickly. He looked at me quickly and leaned down to her ear and whispered something. Was she crying? I tried to reach out to her mentally, 'Sona, come on. I've got to talk to you guys.'

No response, my mind was silent. Either she was ignoring me or our link somehow was now gone.

I groaned out loud and motioned at Rengar to get Sona onto his shoulder and he nodded. He swept her up quickly and threw her onto his shoulder only to have he give out surprised flails.

'Ah! Why does he do that so randomly?' Sona said.

"Oooooh, so you are ignoring me? You throwing a fit?" I said out loud.

No response again.

"Are you kidding me? Are you having attitude with me?"

No response...again.

"Son of a- I swear to the Gods if you don't-" I began only to be cut off by Yasuo.

"Uh, summoner? I wouldn't go on..."

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, slouching my arms to my side, "Whatever. Let's go."

_-Fizz_

"Yeah, he can be a dick, so what?" I stated, leaning on my staff again.

"So what? So he's a dick that needs to, you know...stop being a dick." Diana replied, clearly showing her insulting skills.

"Wow, you know, you should leave the verbal insults to those who aren't shitty joke tellers." I replied with a sarcastic face.

"Hey! I know a good joke, okay! I'm fine in that department."

"Oh yeah, the whole moon being too far away thing, real knee slapper. First time I heard it made me want to feed the other team so they could wreck you later."

Diana gasped as if she was shocked that someone didn't find her joke funny.

"What?" I asked.

"People find that joke hilarious!"

"Since when are you counted as a group of people? You're literally the only person that laughs when you tell it."

"But...but," Diana looked over at Aatrox who had his arms crossed and hadn't said a single word since I approached them. "Want to back me up here?"

"Not really. I agree with fish sticks,"

"The names Fizz."

"Whatever, your jokes suck."

Diana gasped again and took a step back.

"You're agreeing with fish sticks?!"

"Names still Fizz."

"Zip it! Since when have you thought this? Certainly not when you first arrived at the league. You laughed at my jokes all the time."

"Since always actually. When I laughed all those times, it wasn't me. I was made to laugh for an unknown reason, even till this day. I have no clue what was so damned funny."

"My joke!" Diana said with a raised voice.

"Not even close." replied Aatrox with an annoyed tone.

"You see Diana we-"

"I SAID SHUT UP FISHSTICKS!"

"Alright, that's it." I jumped up and kicked off my staff, turning and drop kicking her in the face, followed by a quick swipe at her feet as I landed quickly. She landed on her back with a thud. I picked up my trident and pointed my pronged end at her face, daring her to move.

"You see? Don't piss off the Fizz. Now, here's what's going to happen. You, Aatrox and I are going to go back to the tree our beloved summoner has told us to meet him

At, and were going to wait there for him. Then were going to apologize for not defending him when we were suppose too, and were going to follow him from then on out, jumping when he says jump and following him till his final days. Got it?"

Diana just stared at me with a 'mad as fuck at you' face not replying.

Aatrox seemed to have said what I was thinking, "This is the part where you say 'okay Fish sticks' and we go back to our summoner."

I gritted my teeth and pointed my pronged end at Aatrox and spoke through them.

"HEY! Man sized butterfly, call me that again, see what happens..."

Aatrox chuckled a spiteful chuckle and crossed his arms. I glared at him, almost daring him to do what I was pretty sure he wanted to do. "Little one, you don't want to point that at me, because if you do, you wouldn't be able to outlast me." I bared my teeth in a frown and just hated the fact that he was right.

"Yeah, yeah. You, rock worshiper, we straight?"

"It's the moon you over-grown fish!"

"Same thing." I said, jumping off her and watching her sit up, glaring at me.

Aatrox began walking towards the hill after he and I stared at each other for a brief moment. I looked at Diana who stood up, now dusting herself off, and balled her fists when she was done. She followed Aatrox and I sighed and followed her. This team was going to be awesome with so much emotion.

_-Fox_

I walked with Ahri, Yasuo, and Rengar carrying Sona behind me, towards the cherry blossom tree. I saw Diana, Aatrox and Fizz already there, glad they came and waited so early. As I approached them, they all looked at me and the setting sun made it look like a very peaceful picture, with just the three of them there. I stopped a little ways away from them and motioned for Rengar to let Sona down. He nodded and gently lifted her off his shoulder, and she straightened her dress and wiped away a glimmer of what used to be a tear from under her left eye. I motioned for them to all stand in front of me and they made their way, all turning to face me and waited. I slid my hands into my pocket and looked back at all of them, my thoughts collected and ready to be shared.

I cleared my throat and began my speech to them. "Here's uh...here's what I've been thinking for the past hour or so. First off, I would like to say that the anger I had for you all before is gone. I wasn't mad at you guys for the reason you're probably thinking I was or am. That's what one of the outcomes I hoping you all get from what happens tomorrow. Now, there isn't much left in this day but the plan goes on, tomorrow I need to go to the Institutes library to finish up my research on some things. You all are going to come with me, for the reason that afterwards, were going to the job board for us bound summoners that we get to access now, and find a job to do. This job, is only going to be for one champion at a time though. Why? Simply to get our relationship with each other to be better. Now, when we decide tomorrow who is going to go on the first job with me, then the other six are going to wait, and look for other jobs that they might want to do."

They all continued looking at me, all with neutral faces, except Diana, who was still looking pissy. I sighed at that and rubbed the insides of my eyes frustrated that she was still mad at me for reasons unknown. Sona had her hands behind her back, Ahri holding her upper left arm with her right hand, Yasuo with his left hand resting on his blades hilt while the other fiddled with his bamboo thingy. Rengar just stood there, with Aatrox, arms crossed not really doing anything but listen and Fizz leaning on his staff, now sitting on the ground playing with a tuft of grass passively.

"Now, I'm sure all of you have heard of me at some point, seeing how whatever I do for some reason, is a big deal. But whatever you've heard, is only a fraction, you have heard my name, but you don't truly know it. You know I'm a summoner, you know I'm powerful to an extent, but you don't know me. Not yet at least. Hell, once all of you have done a job with me, you will know my name, the real me. You will know my likes, dislikes, strengths, weaknesses and everything in-between. That is the situation now, that is the deal." I finished while looking around at all of them.

"Another thing were going to do, which is right now, is get everything on the table. Thoughts, emotions, problems and all the rest of that crap. We need this out of the way and need to get it solved or starting to solve it for the future," I moved my hand around in multiple gestures, then pointed my finger at Diana, "starting with you. You always look so pissed at me, what the hell did I ever do to you?"

We all turned our attention to her and she crossed her arms. Gods, this bunch does that a lot don't they?

"Look, I know of that tattoo on your right arm. It means you're a Solarian and I hate all of them and have made it part of my life to make sure they are never to be put in history again for their crimes to my God, and that includes you."

I sighed again and rolled my eyes. "Okay, let me just tell you all this while we're at it. I woke up with this one day, my memory gone. Yeah, yeah, cliché, I know, but it's true. I woke up with some raggedy clothes, these boots you see I wear now, this tattoo," I rolled up my sleeve to show the others, "and a chain around my neck, or at least half of one. I had no idea what to do, so I just started walking and came across some small village of maybe 30 people up in the mountains by where the Solarians live, and was trying to find out what the hell was going on and why I couldn't remember a damn thing. The elder of the village guided me to the Institute and told me of their vast library that could have answers to what was going on and what these symbols meant." I pointed at the tattoo on my arm. "Only problem was that I wasn't a student there to become a summoner, so I joined and yadee dah, the day of binding came up, were all bound, and the Masters your uncle."

"No he's not." said Fizz.

"Figure of speech and sarcasm. Look em up at the Library tomorrow. Whatever, so now you know, I don't know who I really am or, better yet, who I was. I know who I am, just don't know my past and how I got to be who I was the day I woke up on the mountain. So don't be so pissed because of knowledge I don't yet have."

"So you didn't find anything on the symbols on your arm?" asked Ahri, her tails swaying together in one motion to make it look like it was all one big tail. Gods, how did she look so adorable all the time.

"Nothing. That's one of the things I'm going to the library. There's a book Ryze found about the Solarians history that we couldn't find before that could lead me to some things. Any other questions?"

They were silent for a few moments, then I sighed again and walked closer to them, making my way past Diana and Ahri and sitting down near the tree. I laid onto my back and closed my eyes, pulling my hands up to clasped them together and put them behind my head to comfort it. It felt so good to relax again. "Okay then. Do whatever the hell you want and meet me back here tomorrow morning at like, 9:30. We've got a lot to do."

"Uhm, what're you going to do?" asked Fizz. I could feel their eyes looking at me, questioning the reasons behind me just laying here.

"I'm going to bed. Relaxing. It's what you do after a tiring day."

"Bed? Don't you have a room to sleep in at the board rooms for summoners?" asked Aatrox.

"I don't sleep in my room very often. Don't like the plain shit that's there. Nature is way more calming and less...dramatic. I hate hearing the other summoners in the hallways a shit talking about other summoners and champions, who's hot, who they'd do and all that dumb shit. It gets annoying so, most of the time, I just sleep out here near this tree, enjoying the calm. If you haven't noticed, it's just far away enough to not hear any of the hustle and bustle, and the sun sets just right over the Institutes roof to make it seem like were in the sky."

I hope they were looking at the sunset now, seeing how beautiful it was just as much as I did. I hope I die to a scene like this, complete peace and at ease relaxing.

"Well, aren't we suppose to live with you?" asked Yasuo.

"I don't care what you do or where you live. If we are supposed to live together, it'll be cramped in that tiny room they give to bronze rankers."

I heard sighs, and armor and leather and clothing and stuff move around. I then heard footsteps move away from the hill and called out, "Don't be late tomorrow!" I felt a presence sit next to me at felt the urge to open my eyes. I resisted and just scratched my forehead, then put my hand back into its comfort behind my head. I also heard what sounded like digging, then a stabbing of what sounded like a shovel into the dirt. Again I resisted the urge to open my eyes, and began to really loosen my muscles, fully relaxing.

Finally, the day was done, and now I had the great feeling of having something great to do tomorrow. I just hope what happened with those Diamond rankers isn't going to come bite me in the ass. At least not to quickly when I wasn't properly prepared. And my champions, all seven of them knew that this binding of ours, wasn't as complicated as I'm sure they all thought it was. Now they knew my story, well, how it all started for me, and now we just need to get them to figure out how to read a situation. Hope they read this one at least.

This situation of getting to know my Name.


	3. Ch 3:Knowledge isn't power, its Leverage

Disclaimer: This is a story with the main character being made up by me. The 'champions' in it belong to Riot and I do not claim to make up any of them. I am simply making a story with them in it, with my love and addiction for the game, "League of Legends". **This story is rated M for strong language, violence, sexual suggestive themes and future lemons of many kinds. Reader discretion is advised.**

This is my first review of the story so far. I have adjusted to it in a way I believe fixes what they saw as confusing, without taking away and making it seem like a narrative. I'm posting it here to see if you all agree. If so, go back and look at how I did Point Of Views in the previous chapter and how I did so in this chapter.

"**Wow, pretty damn good to read. I feel that you could have made some kind of divider or something to signal that you are changing POVs from Fox to another person. It may get confusing at times."**

Enjoy these next chapters and continue to give me awesome feedback. Peace :D

-Sound Fox

**Chapter 3: **

**Knowledge isn't power, its leverage**

I remember going to sleep on my usual hill, under the beautiful cherry blossom tree. I could already tell from the cool shade that it was early in the morning. A light breeze was blowing as usual, making a few pedals fall from the tree and float down to my side as if to wake me up with a light greeting. I wish I could wake up to this every morning. When I settle down in whatever future I have, I'm going to make sure to come back to here and get a few seedlings to plant at my home. Whenever that era were to come, the era of my end nearing and my children's rising. This feeling of the softness of the grass, was it cut again? How do the grounds keepers do that while I'm asleep? What kind of magic is that? I should look that up sometime…anyway, I ran my hand across the surface. Feeling all of its details, the prickliness, the smooth texture, the softness as if on a cloud wishing I really knew what they felt like so I could compare them to this. Until then, this grass was just the smoothest thing I've ever felt. My hand started moving away from me slowly as I ran my hand up the surface again towards my face and lightly squeezed to feel the softness yet grainy texture of the dirt in the morning.

"I don't remember the grass and dirt feeling this smooth…" I mumbled to myself.

I felt a warmness lightly cover the top of my hand and put light pressure on it, moving it up a little more and it strangely felt like a hand. I heard a light moan and my mind began to finally wake up. My eyes shot open and I quickly moved my eyes to observe where I was. My head was on the thigh of a leg, my left hand, the one I was using to feel the other leg being lightly held by a feminine hand. I sat up quickly and turned to see my champion Ahri there, her legs slightly spread apart and biting her lower lip as her eyes were closed.

Her eyes opened seductively and looked at me dead in the eyes. "Why'd you stop?"

I blinked several times and rubbed my eyes, opening them again to see her biting her finger, her tails moving behind her except for one that began playing with a small bunch of hair that had fallen to the front of her, also in a seductive way. Good Gods, that was so…ugh, gotta resist. I have too…my Gods, she was really fucking good at this seductive shit.

"Uhm, I didn't know it was you. I usually wake up on this hill alone so I usually feel the earth between my fingers. Makes me feel better about trying to live on it, appreciating the detail that was put into the smallest of things." I rubbed my collar bone and looked away from her. I need to find something else to get my attention off of her. That's when I noticed Yasuo, leaning against his sword that was in the ground, lightly snoring. I need to get his attention and wake his ass up. Now.

I opened my mouth to call out to him only to have a finger placed onto it, making my voice curl away and become silent. I didn't want to turn my head, I didn't want to look at her because I knew I was being pulled into a dangerous area. But I couldn't stop myself, my head turned to the owner of the lovely finger and my eyes were met with Ahri's golden ones.

"Don't wake him, not yet. We need to start making progress on this situation of ours. We need to strengthen our bond, get more…intimate." She said, adding emphasis to the last word. Her hand that she had used to silence me now moved to under my chin and began lightly pulling me closer. I started to panic, watching as her lips inched closer to mine. They looked so soft, so…sensitive. I looked up to meet her eyes but they were closed and I took this chance, bringing forth my willpower that I thought had abandoned me, and placed my right thumb onto a pressure point I read about that was near the artery in the neck to sense your pulse, and pressed hard onto it. Ahri's eyes shot open and her hand lowered from my chin slowly as she made a choking sound.

"That…is not the way that works Ahri. You can't just force it, it has to be agreed upon by both parties. Now, when I let you go, you are going to move away and we are going to wake up Yasuo. Got it?"

She nodded her head and became silent as I slowly relieved pressure. I sighed and closed my eyes, suddenly feeling a very cold surface touch my lips. She didn't…

I opened my eyes and saw her so close that her nose was touching mine. I looked down to see that her lips were just as close, but the only thing blocking them as a steel blade, as cold as snow from the Frejlord I'm sure. I looked up and over to my left to see Yasuo there holding his blade and glaring at Ahri. Thank the Gods he woke up. I backed away and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, looking at Ahri as she was frozen, the blade still flat against her lips, staring at me. I couldn't tell if she was sad or what but her eyes had an emotion somewhere in that area.

"You heard our summoner. The bonds strength doesn't work the way you want it too." Yasuo said with an irritated voice.

"I don't care. I need our bond to be the strongest." Ahri said pushing the blade away from her and she touched her lips.

I raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, putting my arms on top of my knees and lacing my fingers together. "Why do you specifically need to have the strongest bond?"

She looked at me and began dusting off her gown from dirt that didn't seem to be there. "Reasons that are my own and will only be discussed between you and me. So all I can say is that you should remember to ask me that when we go on our job." She then stood up, walked over the base of the tree and sat back down, folding her legs sideways, like a princess from the few fictional stories I read.

Holy shit…I just realized that I've read a lot of books…goes to show how boring of a life I've had so far.

"Fair enough. Yasuo?"

He looked at me, his blade still drawn and between me and Ahri. "Yes summoner?"

"Are we being attacked?"

He tilted his head to the side and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh…no?"

"No? Why are you putting that in a question form? Are you not sure of your answer?"

"Not really, I'm just confused is all."

"Why? Was my question not clear in the meaning of what the answer should be?"

"Kinda?"

"Kinda? Another question as an answer, man you are one unsure guy."

"Uh, what?"

"Holy fuck, okay, are we being attacked?"

"We're back onto this question?"

"Yes or no man! Shit!"

"No."

"Okay, now, are you attacking me?"

"Of course not!"

"Then, put the blade away."

"But she-"

"Was that a request?!"

Yasuo went silent and looked at me and I looked back. This was an intense staring contest that I knew he was going to lose. I began to squint, my eyes starting to sting. This guy was holding out longer than I thought he could. He finally closed his eyes and did a fancy twirl of his blade then smoothly lead it into sheathing his blade. He bowed and respectfully spoke his next words that made me respect him even more. "No summoner. I apologize for arguing with you on the subject."

I was shocked for a moment and waited for him to bring himself back up. I rubbed my eyes and they returned back to their comfortable state, then realized that he was waiting for me to tell him to rise back up. "Come on. Get up. You're forgiven."

He rose again and put his hands onto his hips, as I brought myself to stand and stretch with a few grunts. I'll admit, they didn't sound very…manly I guess you could say. Just gross, almost like it sounded like I farted several times. "Mmmm, okay so, did you two stay with me the entire night?"

"We did." Yasuo responded first.

"He more or so napped or nodded off. If I could guess, he was asleep for all of 2 hours of the night." Ahri added in. She looked up at him and leaned back against the tree. "Am I right?"

He rolled his eyes and leaned back onto his heels like a kid who wanted a treat after doing a chore or something.

"Well…more…more or less I guess." He said as he looked down at his feet as if embarrassed for being so protective.

I smirked and walked up to him, hitting his shoulder playfully. "Don't be ashamed man, you were doing only what you…thought was right?" I looked to him for confirmation, but he only kept looking down as if ashamed.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that too…"

I wanted to get more out of him but I heard footsteps to my right. I turned to look and see my other five champions walking up the hill. I raised an eyebrow in question but remembered, pulling out my summoner's orb and did my usual motions with my fingers to check the time. The numbers came up and showed themselves to me in their usual blue mist form. 9:36. "Eh, close enough." I said with a shrug of my shoulders. I did the typing sequence into the orb again and the numbers reduced themselves back into the orb, which then proceeded to float back into my pocket. I looked down at what they were holding, which seemed like different bags of luggage. I looked back up to them with a raised eyebrow again.

"What's with all that?"

Diana was the one who spoke up this time, which was surprising. "Well, if we knew where your room was, we would've taken our stuff there, but we don't so, here we are."

"Why do you have to move in with me?"

"Well, it's customary for bound champions to move in with their summoner. It's to get a 'deeper bond'. So, where's the crib?" Fizz said with a touch of happiness.

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "Well, alright. We'll stop by my room before we hit the Library. Maybe I can get a room change since I've got, you know, seven mouths to feed now."

"HA! We can feed ourselves young hunter." said Rangar.

"Yes, you aren't our father so you don't have to worry about our nutritional well-being." Said Aatrox, who had a messenger bag thrown over his shoulder. What the hell? He didn't wear clothes, what's in that bag?

I held up my hands as if being arrested by Caitlyn. "Alright, fair enough." I put them down and slid my hands into my pocket as I usually did before walking. Never knew why, just felt weird having them out in the open without a purpose to have them out. Before I could step forward, I felt Ahri slide her hand through the gap of my left arm and hold onto it as if she was in love with me or to show that we were a couple. I can tell this is going to be a normal thing from her. I let it slide since I had some rough plans for her training with me. "Let's get to it shall we?"

We all walked towards the nearby Institute, not saying much to each other. They mentioned types of jobs they'd like to do, such as Yasuo talking about a protection job asking if there was one. Fizz talking about mysterious waterfalls and legends behind them that he saw and heard other summoners talking about. Rengar obviously just wanted to hunt something down. Ahri, was talking about some club in Piltover that was very popular that she heard was being run behind the curtain by an old summoner that is wanted on accounts of cheating in the League. Luckily, she broke off of my arm and went back to stride next to Sona. Don't know how Sona talks to the other champions but whatever.

It was then that I noticed that Sona and Diana were wearing different clothes. Well, in Diana's case almost the usual, just without the top part of her armor, which was now replaced by a very nice dark purple blouse that went a little low on her waist. Sona was wearing dark jeans and some boots that had a soft looking material. Her shirt she had on was a simple light blue with a simple blazer that was see through and a yellowish tint. Her hair was like mine in the front, two strands on each side of the forehead, except hers was braided and went down to her collar bone. The rest of her hair had been straightened and when she turned her head I could see another bigger braid going down the middle of it. That was pretty cool.

I walked into the courtyard of the Institute and almost immediately felt that something was off. No one was here, even this early there should be summoners walking about heading to classes and matches. But there was no one. I stopped in my tracks, noticing something else was off, but I couldn't place it. I looked around to see if anyone was looking out of a window or was pointing a gun at me, but there was nothing…just silence. Wait that was it. The silence. Why couldn't I hear my champions? I turned around to see that they were banging on a blue barrier of light, from one side of the grand fence wrapping around the courtyard, to the other side, reaching up high so they couldn't use their skills to jump over, all of them with a look of concern or confusion. That's just a simple alteration of barrier, meant specifically to keep champions out or misdirect them. I began raising my right hand to de-spell it, only to feel a quick breeze blow by my hand followed by a stinging feeling. I pulled it back to see that my palm had a small but deep cut on it.

I looked around frantically, but still saw no one. I took a step back with my left foot and felt another quick breeze and another stinging feeling on the back of my knee. I fell to my knee and looked up, noticing the quick movements that were hidden. So, they were using 'ghost', possibly giving an alteration to 'clarity' mixed with it to give me slight confusion so they could get more strikes without me noticing them while trying to figure out the situation. I noticed another movement to my left and held out my hand to cast barrier. "Barr-" I was cut off by my extended arm being pushed down on at the shoulder while my hand was overturn to have the palm face the sky. Then I felt a sharp and strong pain as my shoulder became loose and I could no longer move it. I screamed out in pain and felt another stinging feeling on my back, from what I could tell, from my right shoulder to the middle of my back.

There was finally a break as I looked up to see three robed and masked figures appear. They weren't robes I had ever seen before, but the masks looked like that of The Master's, blank and no real features except for the eye slits. The robes were blue, with different rune shapes in them that I've never seen before. They all seemed to have a cape on that covered their right arm down to their wrists, the cape being a lighter blue color, just enough to tell the difference from the main robes that they wore. Two belts ran across their waists, one being dark brown, the other black, both having silver buckles to tighten the belts if need be. The robes split around their crotch area, almost as if it were a trench coat, but the top portion that covered their torso didn't have the same layout as a trench coat because it looked like you just put it on like a jacket without a zipper. Their pants were like pajama pants, loose and no details, down to their simple brown boots. The pants were only tucked in at the front of the boot, so you could see its whole front features, but from my angle, it didn't look tucked in at the back. The hood was simple as well, having a lining around the brim of the hood with engravings in it, also symbols that I haven't seen or read about before. Where the hell did these guys get them?

I saw from my peripheral vision in both eyes, the alteration of ghost and noted there were now five of them. My head jerk to the right as my left eye was hit hard. I fell to my popped out shoulder and grunted in pain as the pain renewed itself from the fall. I lifted myself onto my right hand and felt a warm liquid in my mouth, knowing that its blood. I spit, and looked up again still only seeing the three main figures. I looked over to where the barrier was keeping my champions back, only to see looks of horror. Yasuo had begun slashing at the barrier with his sword only to meet the same result, no effect. Ranger was pacing back and forth, an angry face on like a kid who just had their toy taken away. Fizz looking around the barrier as if to find a hole in it somewhere that he could squeeze through. Aatrox just stood there, weapon drawn, watching and waiting, while Sona and Ahri were next to him hands against the barrier wanting to get in. Diana's face was what shocked me the most, she was angry, weapon drawn and waiting, like a predator waiting for its prey to make a single mistake. I began thinking of the quickest de-spell I knew, but while I was thinking, my ribs were met with a hurtful kick from the phantoms that hid themselves. I rolled over and landed onto my dislocated shoulder again. Holy fuck that hurts. I screamed out in pain again, feeling my ribs already starting to bruise, spitting out another small amount of blood.

"This, is too easy." A voice finally spoke out. I looked at the three who just stood there, still lying on my left side, lifting myself up with my right hand to get the weight off this side of me. "You seemed to be more of a challenge yesterday, so why are you not fighting back now? Is it because we're not giving you a chance to do anything?" The one in the middle of the three was speaking.

"Have you noticed that we cast exhaust on you so you're slower to react? Makes kicking your ass a lot easier as well. Maybe that's a reason he can't do anything." Spoke the one to the middle guys left, my right since I was facing them.

"Or maybe it's his big fucking ego thinking he can take on people he couldn't beat in a millennium." Spoke the one on the guy in the middles right, my left.

"Or maybe," I began to say getting onto my left knee, propping myself up by posting my right leg up, standing with difficulty. "It's because there are six of you and one of me, two of you using ghost to hide, and the third being hidden while using all their strength to keep up that simple barrier." I quickly tried to throw them off with the knowledge that I knew they couldn't have someone focused on me and the barrier at the same time, unless they wanted to throw me off. So I pulled my right hand up to my left shoulder, feeling for the bone and confirming that it was dislocated, but can easily be popped back in, I just needed them to get distracted quickly with the answer I could guess was coming.

The man in the middle began to laugh and before he could speak I popped my arm back into its socket as fast as it could, feeling the ball of my upper arms bone connect itself with the position its naturally supposed to be in. I grunted from the pain and moved my arm around feeling slight cricks in my shoulder now, but still my arm was usable again. The man in the middle seemed to go quiet and just stood there.

"Took advantage of the situation and my slight distraction to repair yourself. Clever. But it won't matter, we'll just break your arm this time." He nodded his head and the specters that were hidden with ghost seemed to rush me, but I was ready this time. I whispered under my breathe and used 'flash' to move away from them only about 6 feet back from where I was and turned as quick as I could towards the barrier. All I needed to do was get one of my champions inside, and I would win this outcome for sure. I rose my right hand up again and began speaking the de-spell and it went down for a literal second. I didn't get the chance to see which champion made it through because I was tackled to the ground. As I tried to look up, I felt something hard hit the back of my head forcing my face to the ground, feeling weight being applied to my back. Probably my attacker on top of me, but that weight was lifted off of me quickly.

I turned my head to see a crescent shaped blade being held by a figure I could only guess to be Diana, standing to my left.

"Get up summoner!" She shouted at me and I obeyed, pushing off the ground and jumping to my feet. I spun around quickly and began thinking that I need to use a spell that will make it so I can see these invisible assholes.

"I keep noticing an almost invisible force attack you. I'm guessing they're using ghost in the form that you used it last night to disappear." She seemed to acknowledge.

"Yes, you're right. And I've got just the thing to counter it." I brought my hands together, making a clapping sound and began whispering the spells ancient words that I knew at the moment to make the spell be applied to certain objects instead of an area. "Clairvoyance!" I brought my hands apart and slammed them to the ground, sending a light blue shockwave across the grounds. It reached my targets and gave me the outcome I was looking for, revealing two new robed figures except they were wearing trench coats. Their masks were black, only change there, and along with the cape being the same except the color was dark brown along with the trench coat being black as well. They didn't wear shoes, they wore the same garb that covered Shen's feet, to make less noise. Smart attire to wear.

"Boy, you're full of surprises for a Bronze ranker." Said one of the new masked characters.

"Alright, you've managed to get a champion in here to help you. So what? Were summoners as well, and she can't touch us. Don't take that the wrong way, once you're a summoner, you can't be hurt by champions, even if you're banned from the league. So let's just say I'm in your head of thinking, this isn't a clue as to who we are, just know that we are, are on our way, or were summoners." The other newly revealed person spoke, except it was a female voice. Didn't sound familiar, but they can be using a spell for that to hide their real voice.

I stood up slowly and looked at all of them. Their stances they were all in now, looked like experienced battle stances. From what I could guess, they were at some pointed Silver Rankers, or trained by them. This was going to be a hard fight. I then noticed that Diana took her place in front of me, her right hand holding her blade out towards the three that hadn't attacked yet. In her left that she held back towards me, was Yasuo's sword.

"Get ready to fight summoner." Diana said but to whom, I could guess it was any of us. I quickly grabbed the hilt of the sword after noticing the masked figure on our right move to attack us, their blade drawn. I drew the blade and spun to my right, holding the blade vertically and hearing the 'clang' as her the masked figures blade clashed with mine. I heard Diana grunt and looked over worried to see that she had swung her weapon at the summoner only to miss, having him duck and punch her gut. I was met by a similar strike against my chest sending me back a few steps, but I wasn't quick enough to block the follow up as I was drop kicked and sent off my feet enough to lose balance and not catch myself. My head hit the ground hard again and I groaned slightly, looking up at Diana, my vision blurred, but I could tell she was being hit again and again. I tried to clear my vision by blinking several times, and finally it cleared up, so I could see the horrible scene unfold more clearly.

Diana was being held by both arms by the two who had on black masks, and was being approached by one of the three figures that hadn't made a move at me yet. They looked at me and then proceeded to punch Diana numerous times in her stomach and her face. Cuts began showing on her face as the punches force broke her skin. Her cries made me cringe and I saw the figure pull out a small blade from their back. They looked at me once more as I tried to get up, only to be met with my head scream out at me to stop moving, the pain from hitting my head and having it hit taking its toll. Then the masked person took the blade and cut Diana on the top portion of her right breast, and she screamed out in pain. I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't want to see any of my champions put through this!

"Get the fuck away from her!" I screamed, my right fist glowed and came alive with electricity, as I whispered the spell 'flash'. I disappeared and re-appeared on the right of the masked personnel, and smashed my right fist into the side of their head. They went flying and landed on their left side, rolling a foot or two, but I didn't see what happened to them after that, I was already in motion of attacking these two fuckers holding Diana. I flashed behind the one holding her left arm, punching their lower back with my right fist, bringing my left fist around to hook their ribs in. My left fist made contact, causing the figure to move with the pain, scrunching in their left side, opening the right side of their face to me. I electrified my fist again and smashed it against their face, forcing them to the ground and bringing my left foot back then moving it forward with as much force as I could, kicking them away with ease. By this time, the masked assailant holding her right arm was aware of my attacks, and pushed Diana away, bringing up his fists ready for my move. I used a smaller portion of the spell 'teleport' to get behind him, ducking from the guess that he'd see me do this and swing with a right or left hook. I was right, and brought my left fist up, igniting it at the last second to give it an explosive effect and making contact with his jaw. I lifted him off the ground and jumped back quickly, jumping off my right foot again just as fast, extending my leg all the way up to his chest and kicking it as hard as I could, sending him back a few feet as well.

I didn't look to see them try to recover, I put all my attention into Diana. I knelt down to her as she was on her right knee, holding her right arm against her breast and her left hand caressed her left ribs.

"Hey, look at me, look at me." I said in a worried voice. I know she didn't like me but she was still my champion, I couldn't help but care for her as a brother did his sister, or a husband to a wife when she was hurt. I put my hands on her neck to hold her head up and face me. Her right eye had a bad cut over it, and her left jaw was starting to swell, blood dripping from the cut above her right eye. "Oh Gods, that looks painful."

"It is. But not as much as my breast. Moon God, it hurts like a bitch." She replied to me.

I looked down at it, seeing that it wasn't too deep of a cut. Probably deep enough to leave a scar though. I brought my left hand down to it, and spoke my healing spell into it. "Don't take this the wrong way okay? I'm doing this to heal it, not cop a feel."

"Cop a what?" She said but gasped as I placed my hand around what I could of her right breast, and slightly squeezed to apply pressure and slow the blood flow from the wound. My hand began glowing a bright light green and I could feel the cut begin to close up. My vision flashed white again and it was only Diana and I, kneeling together in an open space. I felt a pull from my left hand press onto Diana's breast and she gasped again, closing her eyes, and leaning her head forward. Her forehead touched mine, and she brought her left hand up and placed it gently on the back of my neck. I looked down and saw a clearly visible aura between us, linking her heart with mine. I looked back up at her eyes, and she had opened hers, to look back at me and we stayed that way for a few more seconds. Then we were sucked back into reality, and the scene we were in before returned.

I pulled my hand away and closed my eyes. I went limp for a few seconds, my mind on nothing but Diana. I could suddenly see her, and nothing but her, I knew her movements, the way she walked, the sway of her hips, how her chest bounced slightly when she took a step. Then I focused on her attack movements, and could count them in a beat, as if I memorized them.

My eyes shot open, and I could see Diana across from me, not a foot away, looking back. Her eyes were nothing but pure silver, glowing. "Your eyes, why are they-" I said.

"Glowing? I don't know but so are yours." She said, almost finishing my sentence. Then I knew. What just happened was what happened with Sona and I, we bonded onto a new level. My thoughts, were her thoughts, my actions being reflected onto hers and vice versa. We were in sync with each other. She nodded her head and looked down at her chest where the wound was. I was right again, the wound was sealed but there was a scar that was darker than her skin tone.

"So you can-" I began to say only to be cut off again.

"Hear your thoughts? Yes, I can. Got an explanation for this?" She asked. I didn't respond verbally but repeated my thoughts of what happened to us and she nodded again. "Well then, let's try this fighting thing one more time."

We both stood up at the same time, and looked around us. They seemed to have recovered except for the guy that I uppercut, he wasn't moving. The two that had actually attacked Diana, the one with a black mask, and the one that was standing with the other two white masks previously but came over to cheaply attack Diana, were next to each other, fists up, a blade in each ready to attack. The other two were moving towards the one that had a black mask and wasn't moving.

Without even looking at her, I could see Diana reached down for her weapon, as if I was looking through her eyes. That was trippy, and I didn't really understand how it worked, but whatever. I walked over to where Yasuo's blade was and picked it up. I walked back over to Diana's side and she held out the blades sheathe, knowing what my attack plan was going to be, I slid it into the sheathe, and she let go, allowing me to catch it with my left hand and hold it there. I took a step back with my left foot and Diana took a step back with her right, so that we were now back to back and keeping our eyes on the two ready to fight.

They looked at each other then back at us, yelling "Ghost!" simultaneously. They rushed us, appearing on either side of our back to back formation.

The one that was in front of me swung their blade out to cut my left arm. I could feel Diana moving her blade swiftly to block without leaving her stance. The blades made contact and my attacker swung the blade around to do an overhead cut downwards only to be met again by Diana's blade. Reading my next plan of attack, she bounced the blade off of hers and showed me her attacker attempting a right swing with their blade at her. As I saw the next move, she followed it to the letter, swinging her blade in front of her and catching her attackers attack and guarding against it with ease. I took advantage of my attacker's stunned failure to strike at me, since their blade was still above their head from being thrown back by the block and used the scabbard of Yasuo's blade to hit their stomach hard. They keeled over from the blow and I brought the tip upwards to hit their hands, knocking the blade they were holding up into the air. I then kicked off my left foot, bringing my knee up and hitting them on the mask, forcing them back up, and jumping off my right foot lightly, used the momentum to kick out with my left leg and hit them in the chest. They were sent back a few steps as I landed and did a small twirl bringing the scabbard of the blade up to my shoulders and across the back of my neck, pointing the tip of the scabbard towards Diana's attacker.

_-Diana_

I blocked my attacker's blade as Fox had shown me to do, and pushed it away. They used this as momentum to bring their blade over their head and bring down another strike, which I easily sidestepped. I kicked their hand with my right foot and they used the force to spin around on their right foot, and facing me again, stabbed at me. I was already leaning to my right, dodging the blade that would've hit me if I hadn't done so. I trapped the blade within the crooked of mine near my hilt and pushed it out again, forcing an opening for Foxes attack that I could see as clear as day, without my vision being obscured.

This was incredible. I've never been bound to a summoner, let alone fight side by side with one I was bound to. His thoughts were with mine and I'm sure mine were with his, as he easily explained what the strange experience was for us. When his hand was on my breast, I won't deny that it felt…new. I hadn't let a man touch me that way in God's know how long, but it felt amazing to say the least. It was such a simple touch and not meant to be romantic at all, he was just healing my wound. But the force that pulled his hand toward my breast again, forcing more pressure, I wonder if it was because of the healing being strengthened, or my desire to have more of that feeling…either way it doesn't matter! I can't fall for this man! He is my enemy, or at least I think he is.

I could hear his heartbeat, and use it to count his movements as he made them. He was all I could think about while we were like this, synced together, moving as one and using each other to protect one another. I read his next attack while pushing his blade away, coming up with our motions and combo's as the fight continued on. Was this how he fought every fight? The scabbard of Yasuo's blade came flying at my attacker and hit them in the mask and I could hear it worked as they grunted and stepped back. I could see through Fox's eyes that he twirled around again and began slashing at his attacker, making sparks as his blade came in contact with his opponents. I caught the scabbard with my left hand and spun it in my palm before sliding my hand to one end of the scabbard and swinging it to hit my attackers right side of the face. Their head jerk to the left and I saw that Fox had pushed his attacker back a step and we moved to switch and throw them off. He ducked and rolled over his back, seeing through his eyes that he had swung upward with the blade, cutting his new opponent across the chest, while I threw the scabbard at mine, hitting their left leg. They took another small step back with their left leg only to have me hook my blade around their ankle of their right leg and pull it up and towards me. They were pulled successfully back at me, and the gap hadn't been closed just yet, so I used 'Moonfall' to bring them closer. Seeing the next move of Fox in our minds, I saw this was the perfect range for both of our next attacks. I saw Fox set his up after his stroke upwards, he moved quickly and stepped into his attacker's guard, placing his right leg between his attacker's legs. He then grabs the collar of the robed man, and yanks them with him only to let go when in range of our next move.

I swung around to my left, getting onto my right knee while Fox turned to his left simultaneously. He stabbed the blade into the ground with his right hand and put his left foot onto my left knee as we planned. He lifted himself up enough to bring his right foot up onto the hilt of the blade he stabbed into the ground, kicking off it enough to get himself up higher into the air. Bringing his right fist back, he shouted "IGNITE!" and his fist erupted into flame. While he did this in a smooth motion, I stabbed my blade into the ground as well, and brought my right fist into an uppercut towards the face that was pulled forward from Fox. I called out a 'Pale Cascade' orb to cover my fist and deal extra damage. At the same time, we brought our fists down and up, making contact with the masks of our attackers' shattering them. Fox's opponent was forced to the ground, her face covered in blood, small pieces from the glass like material masks, in different parts of it. My opponent was sent back up and around in a 180 degree angle and landed on his back, his face covered in blood as well with remnants of his mask in his face. Neither of us could recognize who they were but was we stood there, looking over our defeated opponents, we heard a loud 'BANG'. Our opponents had been shot by something in the sides of their heads, he took a step back and looked over to the other two who had yet to attack us. One of them, the one without what looked like a gun, held the masked person that Fox knocked out earlier over their shoulder. The other had just lowered their gun and slid it back behind their back into a hidden holster.

That was when I noticed Rengar next to me, and Aatrox near Fox. Fizz, Yasuo and Ahri were in-between the rest of us and the three masked figures left standing, Yasuo recovering his blade from the ground now holding it out towards the masked men. I turned my head slightly to see Sona behind us all, healing my wounds but not Fox's. Why the hell was she healing me and not him? Then I searched Fox's head for the answer and found among his memory that he told Sona to focus all her healing into me. This fool! He needed the medical attention way more than I did.

"Now Fox, you just had to go and ruin it all by taking out my barrier holder. How did you know?" The one that just put the gun away asked.

"They had a trinket of some sort on their belt buckle that was hidden by the cloak over their arm. Figured it had a special reason behind so I slashed at it to see what would happen. Guess it's my lucky day."

The figure nodded his head before responding. "Indeed. Even with my skill, I know I won't be able to win this kind of fight. We're withdrawing."

The figure behind him with nodded and held down onto the other over their shoulder. The main one, the leader, turned back towards us and spoke once more. "Next time though, it will be just you and me. That is when you will know."

"Know what?" Fox said.

"That knowledge isn't power, its leverage. And you just showed us a lot of what you've learned from this place, so we can now use it against you and no longer underestimate you. Until then Fox, keep yourself well." Then they disappeared with what seemed like a swipe of the wind. We all kept our position for a few more moments before the adrenaline finally wore off. I began feeling all the pain throughout my body from the exhaustion. I started falling to my right only to be caught by Rengar.

My eyelids grew heavy and I could guess they weren't glowing any more, meaning our Sync state had wore off.

"Don't worry young huntress. It looks like the danger is no more." Rengar spoke. Fizz, Sona, Aatrox, Rengar and Ahri were around me, looking me over.

"Holy shit, you got an ass beating. And not in the fun way." Said what I guessed was Fizz.

"Your wounds don't look that severe, but you must be in a lot of pain." I could tell that was Aatrox, his voice had a slight echo to it. I've always wondered how that was.

"Guys," I began to say.

"I can't believe you let Fox take a beating like that." Said Ahri with what sounded like an attitude towards me.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Fizz said with irritation.

"What?" She responded with confusion, although she knew damn well we were trapped behind the wall all in the same.

"We were trapped behind a wall. She was the only one smart enough to use her Ultimate to get through with the opening Fox gave us." Fizz spoke out again, looking up at her.

"So?" Ahri said again. Geez, she was annoying. No wonder everyone starting to dislike her as much as Teemo.

"So, you need to shut the fuck up and not be a hypocrite." Fizz began to raise his voice.

"Guys," I spoke up again but my voice was low since I was so tired. I can only imagine how tired Fox is. I looked over to my right to see Rengar's chest piece. I looked down at where Ahri was standing and arguing with Fizz, and noticed Yasuo in the background moving to where his swords scabbard was and picked it up.

"HEY! Don't bring cereal maggots into this conversation!" Fizz yelled at Ahri. Wait, what?

That was when we heard the gagging sound, followed by a loud cough. Everyone turned their heads towards the sound as did I. I was met with a sight I felt I didn't want to see this man go through again.

_-Yasuo_

I watched as the three robed figures disappear as Fox did last night. I held my blade that I leant to Fox during the fight out towards where they masked men were and waited to see if another attack was bound to happen. I heard Rengar behind me say "Don't worry young huntress. It looks like the danger is no more." and looked back to see Diana had fallen into his arms. His size compared to hers was unbelievable. I turned my attention towards Fox whose eyes had stopped glowing, and smiled at me.

"Go and get your swords sheath. Thanks for letting me use it." I started walking towards him with concern.

"Are you alright summoner? Where are your wounds the worst?" I said only to be shrugged off and met eye to eye.

"I'm fine. Go get your weapon its holder. I'm sure it misses it."

I nodded and turned towards where the scabbard lay. I walked over, passing by the group to hear them argueing over something stupid and childish I'm sure. I stopped in front of my swords sheath and leaned down to pick it up. As I stood back up straight, I heard a vivid coughing sound along with a gagging sound. My worst fears rose as my memory of those sounds registered with internal bleeding. I've inflicted enough of that kind of harm in my past battles to know its sound by heart. I swung around quickly to see Fox, spit up a large amount of blood and vomit. Their colors being mixed only gave a disgusting green brown with dark red mixed in with it. As I followed the liquids to the ground, I then noticed a pool of blood around Fox's feet. Why hadn't we seen that before?! Fox fell to his knees, and his eyelids began shutting as he fell forward again.

Then out of nowhere, the courtyard was full of summoners, the fountains waters gushing about as usual. A few summoners noticed our precense right away and a couple screamed out in shock. I rushed forward to try and catch Fox before screaming his name. He then fell face first to the ground, with the loudest thump I've heard since that day at the temple.

It couldn't end like this, not when we had just been bound. Not when my forgiveness had just begun.


	4. Chapter 4: New Looks, Old Habits

**Disclaimer: **This is a story with the main character being made up by me. The 'champions' in it belong to Riot and I do not claim to make up any of them. I am simply making a story with them in it, with my love and addiction for the game, "League of Legends". **This story is rated M for strong language, violence, and future lemons of many kinds. Reader discretion is advised.**

Daily Review: "Thoroughly enjoying your story thus far... almost disappointed I did not come across it sooner. As another review previously mentioned, it was a bit confusing when perspectives changed, but I see you've already made the change and it makes for a much easier read. It was entertaining, however, playing detective and trying to determine the speaker through process of elimination! I eagerly await another chapter, whenever you're able to find the time and draw it up for us all 3" – LaughingManKobo

I have read this and have adjusted to it in a way I hope fixed the situation. Thanks again for the reviews everyone. I plan on including a daily review each chapter to give an outlook on my story to all of you who are wondering how the readers are taking it. I will pick ones that are very specific and help me correct mistakes I make, so again, I urge you to be as detailed as you can in your reviews. Peace :D

-Sound Fox

**Chapter 4:**

**New Looks, Old Habits**

_-Fox_

Holy shit, my head hurt like a bitch. Good Gods, why did it hurt so much? Oh yeah, that's right. I got a nice ass whopping a couple of hours ago. At least I think it was a couple of hours. How would I know, I'm pretty sure I passed out after I told Yasuo to go get his sword's scabbard. I tried to open my eyes and was met with very blurry vision. This was getting annoying, not being able to see clearly whenever I opened my eyes, seriously, I need to see an eye doctor or something. If we even have those here…wherever I was. Where was I?

I blinked a few more times, and like usual, my vision started blearing up. I was in what appeared to be a hospital bed. I looked down to see a blanket covering me, with several chairs around my bed but all empty. The room was empty itself, and that started raising my questions. Have they still not learned? I looked over to my left and saw and bag filled with a clear liquid hanging on a pole next to my bed. Guess that was my medication, and from the two medical books I read or actually remember reading, must be the IV. I looked down at my left hand and saw the needle going into the top of it. I looked down and saw the edges of some bandages on the inside of what I'm guessing is my hospital gown.

I tried to bring my right hand up, only to have severe pain in my shoulder as I tried to move it. I stopped and just grunted while the pain started to subdue. Okay, let's try this again. I brought up my left hand only to have slight pain. I pulled down the collar of my gown and saw multiple wrappings around my stomach and up to my right shoulder. I'm guessing I have a pretty bad cut on my back from those hidden fuckers who couldn't face me head on. I brought my head back down to rest on the pillow and felt a little anxiety. I really hate dark rooms like this, just really creepy…man this next part was going to hurt. I sat up using my back as little as possible to avoid any more pain. I sat up using my stomach and pushing off my left hand, with surprising little pain coming from my shoulder. I pulled the cover off my legs and swung them over the left side of the bed. I scooted myself over and landed on my feet, going down a little from more pain in my left leg. Fuck, they sure did a number on me. I pushed through the slight pain and stood up, and started moving towards the door. I felt the tug of something on my left hand and remembered the IV line. Pulling it out, there was a small spurt of blood and it started to drip. Shit, must've been put in recently. I looked around for some gage tape and saw some on a small table in the corner.

"Wow. That's convenient." I began wrapping my hand sloppily, and bit off the tape finishing up this shit of hand wrapping. I brought my left hand up to under my right arm, near my armpit, holding it, trying to settle the small burning feeling there. I leaned on my left shoulder near the door and look out into the hall. It seemed empty, and I looked to the other side of the hall to be met with the same result. Where the hell were my champions? Wait…Diana! Oh shit, I need to find her, she has to be in one of these rooms as well, so there has to be a patient room listing somewhere.

I opened to door and walked out into the hallway, and turned left, seeing a counter nearby. I approached hoping to find a nurse only to see no one there. I looked around confused, and just shook my head. I looked around some more and saw a clipboard with several names on it. I reached over with my left arm and picked it up after fumbling and dropping it a few times. Finally, I started looking through the names, which were alphabetized.

"Gotta love how organized they are here at hospitals. Now, let's see…Diana…Diana…Ah, here we are room 127." I looked around for the nearest room and saw one, room 113. Sweet, I was close. I began walking down the hall following the numbers and then I heard a faint moan. I stopped and looked around for where it could've come from and then heard it again. I kept walking trying to find the sound and it was getting loader. Someone was having a good time, and I was just hoping it wasn't who I thought it was. I came up on room 120 and saw that the door was slightly ajar. I lightly pushed it open and saw a dimmed light behind a curtain which was drawn back. I took light steps trying to not disturb which for sure two people was getting laid, hearing the moans becoming more and more consistent.

I whispered the incantation for the alteration of 'ghost' so I disappeared. I walked past the curtain and saw what I thought was there. Ahri was on her back, legs wrapped around the waist of the guy that was pounding on her. The guy had on what looked like a male nurse's outfit, so that's probably the guy who was supposed to be watch the front desk. I looked down at the ground next to the bed and saw his pants and under garments along with what looked like Ahri's skirt she decided to wear that day. I looked back up at them, which I kind of regret, but seeing the guy's ass start moving faster just made me want to vomit. Her tails were cushioning her more around her head and back, while her hands were holding onto him in different places. Her right hand was grabbing his shirt and holding him in place while her left hand was on the back of his neck. She was moaning more and more and I just rolled my eyes and began walking out. I heard her start to get loader and looked over my right shoulder to see her muffle herself as she seemed to climax. I took out my summoner's orb and did another familiar motion with my hands to record what they were doing, both audio and visibly, so I could use this against her in the future in case she tried something to get what she wanted. I shook my head again and pushed the door open, making an obvious sound so to let them know it's time to wrap it up. I made a small comment at the end then finished the recording, and repeated the motion with my hands making the orb disappear again. I turned to the right and continued to walk down the hall until I finally came up to room 127.

I looked inside to see another curtain drawn, expecting the worst. I pulled down on the lever type knob the hospital doors had, and pulled the door open and walked in. With my slight limp I walked up to the curtain and drew it back with my left hand, and saw a scene that made my racing heart slow down to a pace that was better for my condition. Diana was there, sound asleep with and IV line going into her left hand as well. Seems we've gotten a few of the same injuries, but she looked in better shape than I did. I smirked and sighed, finding a nearby chair and pulling it to the right side of her bed. I sat down slowly again trying to avoid any pain in my right shoulder.

"Gods, you seven just don't get it yet do you?" I said to no one in particular.

The next few hours seemed to pass by quickly. I just sat there staring at Diana, watching over her. Eventually these idiots will find me and that's when I'll hit em hard with some serious guilt trip shit. It's getting into their thick heads one way or another. You don't leave my side unless I tell you otherwise. The reasons behind this, I will reveal to them once on our jobs we'll take. Well, while I was waiting even longer, looking out the window to see the dark sky dim its way into a more alive color, I decided to collect my thoughts and meditate a bit. My physical training wasn't my only way to get rid of this itch, but it for sure wasn't as satisfying. I feel like a vampire or something.

I sat up straight and moved my right hand slowly to my abdominal area, to meet my left hand and brought them together as if I was praying. I folded my index fingers in and pointed my thumbs towards me, and closed my eyes. In this state I focused all my collected thoughts into a nothingness, where I imagined opponents of different variations and began doing moves that I've already practiced. I began running through the moves and felt that itch that I get start to slowly go away.

It must've been awhile because when I opened my eyes, Diana was sitting up and staring at me. I looked over to the window and saw the sun just above the horizon. As I turned my attention back at her, I looked down at her hands as they mimicked what mine were. I smiled and she smirked back.

"You don't know why I do that with my hands do you?"

She shook her head and looked down at them. "No, I don't."

I chuckled and undid my symbol. I tried to stretch my right arm but was only met by more immediate pain, and I cringed. I felt a hand behind me gently grab under my right arm near my armpit, and another near my back. I didn't need to turn around to know whose hands they were.

'Summoner, please don't try to move your right arm so much. I'm still trying to heal it.' Spoke the sweet voice of Sona in my head. Gods, I actually love the sound of her voice up here.

'…you do?'

Oh shit, I forgot she could hear that. 'Uhm, yeah I do. It soothes me.' I spoke specifically to her. I turned my head to look at her and saw that she was blushing, and trying to avoid my gaze. I saw the rest of my champions behind her, all looking at me. I could feel how ashamed some of them could be, then again I was guessing.

"So, how do you feel?" asked Ahri. Ooooh the plans I had for this.

"Oh, you know. Just perfect. Hey, do any of you know what it feels like to get the shit beat out of you, have internal bleeding I'm guessing, and then wake up a day later in the middle of the night with none of the people who are supposed to be there by your side whenever you need them because you're bound to them?"

Silence. Nothing from any of them, but then again they couldn't really help it. They were being held out by a barrier. I sighed and tried to stand up. Sona was there for support but it wasn't enough when I almost fell over to my left, my leg almost giving out on me. I felt another set of hands catch me under my left arm and I looked over to see Yasuo. His face was filled with concern now as he look down at my leg.

"Summoner, you shouldn't be walking with that badly injured leg." Yasuo said and I just chuckled.

"Oh man, ya think?"

"Yes, that's why I stated it out loud."

"Oh my Gods, you need to learn what sarcasm is." I said. I looked up to Diana to see her hands out towards me as if she tried to catch me as well. I looked at her eyes and she looked down at her hands, then pulled them back almost knowing what I was thinking.

"What're you doing up and moving about anyway man?" said Fizz who was leaning against his staff near the door. Does he ever let go of that thing?

"Well, I care for you guys and remembered Diana and I's fight, so I was worried she was doing worse than I was. Couldn't just sit there and hope for the best, I had to know, and if it came down to it, I would start healing her. But she's fine so, I stayed until she woke up so she wouldn't have the feeling of not having someone watch over her." I looked over to her and smirked. "Must be nice."

"Summoner, we haven't left your side this entire time." Said Aatrox, arms folded and leaning against the wall.

"Really? Then how could I wake up, pull the IV from my hand, stitch it up in a shitty manner might I add, try and find a nurse or something to help me find Diana's room only to be met by no one at the counter," I could hear Ahri shift uncomfortably in her spot where she stood and her ears fall down in a sad manner. "Look at the list, find her room and watch over her for the rest of the night?"

"Because you have been out so long that we all needed a break from watching over you." Aatrox spoke on all their behalves again.

"Wait, what do you mean I've been out for so long?"

"Summoner," Diana spoke up, "it's been a week since our fight."

I raised an eyebrow at her and looked around at the rest of them. "A week? I've been out cold for an entire week?"

Rengar stepped forward and nodded. "Yes young hunter. We haven't left your room for all those days."

"Well, to be more specific, we all took turns while the others went out and got food and stuff. Except for Sona, she was at your bed side every moment, trying to heal your wounds more." Fizz spoke up this time, opening my eyes more and more. "Yasuo came in and out of your room, but was always on guard, either at the door on the outside or on the inside. And whenever a doctor came in, Yasuo and Sona made sure they were giving you the right treatment." I looked from Yasuo to Sona and they avoided my gaze.

"I didn't put anything else up to chance, didn't know if those masked men were going to send in a fake to try and poison you further."

Wait, what? "Further? What do you mean further?"

"The blades that we were cut with had a special poison on them that was supposed to collapse our lungs within a day, but the doctors and Sona caught onto it quick enough and healed us." Diana explained to me.

Okay, so they did get the picture. Great. That's the first step.

"But about Sona not being there when you woke up, I had finally convinced them that they needed to take a break and just take care of themselves for once. Figured it wouldn't hurt since they'd watched over you so much already." Said Fizz again. Guess he was sensing my view and taking the blame for it. Admirable.

I sighed and nodded my head, noticing the bed next to me in the dark. I motioned my head towards it and Yasuo nodded and started moving me towards it. They laid me down gently, Ahri coming over and using her tails to cushion me as I rolled over onto my back.

"Hey Fizz." I said.

"Sup?"

"What's 80 plus 40?"

"Uhm…120. Why?"

I looked over at Ahri and saw her face show no change. In fact her eyes looked at mine with confusion in them as she tilted her head to the side slightly. "Just wondering. Hey Ahri, can you go get the nurse guy to come here?"

"Whatever you need summoner." She walked out of the room and I looked over at Fizz and motioned with my hand to have him close the door. He nodded and Aatrox stood in front of it.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and I nodded my head in approval. "Nice touch. Okay, nobody ask, but I need Fizz in on what I'm about to unfold. Come here Fizz." He walked over smiling and rubbing his hands together in an evil way.

"Sweet. Whatcha got for me?"

I whispered the situation I saw in the room with Ahri and the male nurse avoiding the details and just skipped to the part where I wanted him to help make jokes at the two when they came in. He just laughed and held his fist up at me when I finished.

"Consider it my pleasure." And with that I fist bumped him and looked around to see the rest of my champions confused. I smirked and motioned with my hand towards Aatrox to move away from the door. "Don't worry, you guys should catch on after a few jokes have been made." He took a couple of steps away so Ahri could walk back in with the nurse.

A few moments later they did and she seemed to just finish chuckling something. It was exactly the same guy I saw and I looked at Fizz quickly and smiled, nodding in confirmation that it was him. Ahri returned her attention to me and I got the best neutral face that I could.

"This him?" I asked.

"It is summoner. He's not the doctor overlooking your care but he is almost done with his healing school."

"How do you know so much about him Ahri?" I asked. Keeping my serious face.

"I've made sure to do some thorough research on him." She responded.

"Yes sir. I have nothing to hide from her."

"Oh, were sure about that." Said Fizz his arms crossed and a serious face on, no indication of messing with her. Ahri's left ear twitched towards his direction and her smile faltered slightly. I was smiling in my head knowing she might be smart enough to start catching on now.

"Okay, have any of my other champions checked into you?" I asked towards the nurse.

Before he could answer me Fizz was already on it. "Ahri volunteered her full attention. We trusted her to do the right thing but I guess she 'DID' something else." Putting more emphasis on 'did' to make it sound more accusingly.

"Did 'someone' else." Aatrox added in. I stifled a chuckle and snorted slightly through my nose, the corner of my mouth twitching from the laughter trying to escape. Aatrox catching on made this so much funnier. Ahri's right ear twitched this time from when Aatrox commented on the conversation. She started to squint at me. I know she's got to be catching on now. The nurse guy seemed to be a little more confused but he was looking around at my champions. It was time for me to drive this home.

"Okay, I'll trust her judgment. Last question, have you worked her long? HERE long?" I corrected myself quickly after I messed up my joke. Well, I guess it could work for my purpose.

The nurse guy raised an eyebrow and just looked over at Ahri who was now fully blushing and had her left hand over her eyes and shaking her head. Her ears were all the way down and her tails were moving between her and the nurse guy to hide from him I'm guessing.

The nurse guy finally answered without a smile on this time. "Yeah, I have."

"Oh, we're sure you did." Said Aatrox, arms still crossed and leaning against the wall.

"Unless he pulled out of it too soon." Fizz wrapped it up with a comment that I'm sure Ahri wanted to just kill us three for. The nurse guy looked back at Fizz, seeming to know what we were talking about finally and just raised his hands up to deny it, looking worried from where I sat.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no, Ahri and I didn't do that!"

Now I was really going to fuck with him. "What're you talking about?" I asked? Fizz seemed to catch on just as fast and added in.

"Yeah man, were just talking about your job here. What the hell are you talking about?"

"Uhm, I just got it, but aren't you guys talking about…what Ahri and I-" he was about to finish his death sentence but Ahri tried to save him by cutting him off.

"No! Don't say anything!" she said but it was too late. I pulled out my summoner's orb which had the recording on it from a few hours ago. I found it and played it, looking at Ahri in the eyes and smirking. I was sending her a message while the two moaned together and you could easily hear the hospital bed moving rapidly. She looked back at me and seemed to receive it, dropping her ears down lower and her tails drooped to the floor.

'This is why we won't have a strong bond in the way you want. I won't become another statistic to you.'

That was what I hope she got from our stare down as the recording finished. I did the motion with my hands and made the orb go back into my hidden pocket. Don't really know where the orb goes, it just finds a place.

"Uhm, I don't know…what you want me to say." The nurse guy said. He didn't have a name tag on so I'm just going to keep calling him that.

"You don't have to say anything. Ahri is a full grown woman-fox whom can do whatever she want with whomever she wants. She can do whoever she wants, but this wasn't meant only to embarrass the shit out of her, it was also to send her a message and teach her something."

He looked down at his feet and then looked over at Ahri who herself was just looking down at the ground in shame it seemed. "I'm uh…I'm just going to go get your doctor." He said then left the room quickly, avoiding eye contact with my champions.

"No one ask why I did that. Ahri, Yasuo and I are the only ones that need to know. Ahri, sorry for doing that to you."

She didn't say anything, just looked up to me through saddened eyes and held my gaze for a short while. Then she left without saying a word. As the door closed behind her, Fizz burst out laughing and I couldn't bring myself to laugh. I just watched the door, thinking she was going to come back in with a smile but she didn't. Then I looked over at Aatrox who seemed to be watching my actions and almost reading my thoughts. But he couldn't, right? We haven't bonded yet…have we?

'I don't think so.' Said the familiar sound of Sona's thoughts. I've still got to get used to that.

'Same here.' Dammit, okay, all thoughts can be heard by Sona. I'll find something to block certain things from her, things that I might not know that she might come to know.

'Like what?'

'You know, you don't have to comment on every thought I have Sona. Sometimes it's nice to talk to yourself in your own head.' I said this time directly to her.

'Yeah, it is nice sometimes. I would know. I'll only respond when asked to respond summoner.'

'No, Sona, its fine just respond to ones you think I'm not mulling over or thinking to myself. I do it a lot so get used to finding the right thoughts to answer to or add in your own, ok?'

She nodded and smiled. 'Okay Summoner.'

"Summoner?" Spoke Aatrox. I turned my attention back to him. "Yeah?"

"As much fun as doing that to Ahri was, next time you should handle it amongst yourselves. Even though you are our bound summoner, we are champions, not your everyday tool to use however you see fit."

I remained silent for a while. I don't know why I just needed the question to float in the air for a minute to let it sink in. "I understand that you all are my champions now, but there is one thing you all need to learn while with me. This actually IS a two way street. I was wrong before, saying that your problems aren't mine. They are, and I'm fully ready to help you guys whenever I need too, but that means this whole tool thing you just referenced is also vice versa. I was simply showing Ahri that I won't turn out like that nurse guy, I won't be just another statistic to her and won't allow her to use me." They were all quiet and just looking at me, seeming to try and understand to the fullest extent of what I was saying.

I sighed and proceeded. "Look, all I'm saying is whatever I do guys, it has a purpose or a lesson. For the most part. I won't ever have all the answers to any situation but that's what I've been trying to teach you all that you finally seem to start understanding." I finished and felt a pain in my right side, slightly cringing at it. Sona came to the right side of my bed and gently lifted my arm, Yasuo stayed at my left looking concerned but not doing anything. She placed her right hand onto my ribs and closed her eyes.

'What're you do-' I began to ask but she cut me off.

'Shush.'

'Oookay.'

"And what's that young hunter?" asked Rengar

"What's what?" I asked back.

"What is it that you are trying to teach us?" finished Diana.

"Oh, right. Well, I won't say just yet, but the way you guys react to me and stuff like that, I'm starting to see what I've been wanting you to see as well. So, when you finally get it, tell me."

They seemed to start thinking right away, except Aatrox, who continued to watch me. "I feel as if I'm on the verge of this lesson, but it still eludes me."

I chuckled and winced as Sona pressed somewhere else on my ribs. The pain was starting to go away but it was still faint. "That's good. Now, help me get up again, and Aatrox, open the door."

They all moved towards me slightly except Diana, who moved a hand towards me. Was that really all she could do?

"Why summoner?" asked Yasuo, holding me under my left arm as I began to move.

"I need to go find Ahri and talk with her. Alone."

"We aren't going to leave your side, even with Ahri." Said Yasuo.

"I'm not asking. Just get my doctor, whoever they are, and have them move me to this room. I'll find Ahri and talk with her. Probably do something stupid in the process but when have I ever done something smart?"

"But-" Yasuo began but I just looked at him with a stern eye and he shut up. He bowed his head a little and finished helping me up. "Yes summoner, it'll be done."

"Great. And Sona," I turned my head over my right shoulder to look back at her and she looked back at me, both her hands on the spot where I just laid. "Great healing there. My side feels better now." I smiled and walked out of the room. It was then that I felt the cold surface of the tiled floor. Wait, where were my boots? I started looking around but obviously didn't see them.

'SONA!?' I yelled out in my head.

She came to the door frame with an impressive speed and looked me up and down with worried eyes. 'What is it summoner?'

'Where are my boots?!'

She looked as if to sigh, placing her left hand over her chest. Wow, she had a big chest.

'Uhm, thanks? Oh right! Thinking to yourself.' She responded.

Shit, I really have to get used to this sharing thoughts thing.

'Your boots are in your room. Why?'

I gave a relieved face and just waved her off. 'I was just wondering. Thanks.' At that I turned and walked up to the counter where there was finally someone attending it.

"Excuse me?" I asked. The nurse looked up at me with her brown eyes and even though they were dull, they were still alluring along with her other beautiful features. Her dark brown hair was up in a ponytail and she had what looked like a mark on her collar bone, but I couldn't tell what it was exactly.

"Yes?" she responded.

"You didn't happen to see a nine tailed fox woman walk, run or slightly walk by at a fastened pace did you?"

"Oh, yes. The champion Ahri correct?"

"Yes, that would be whom I'm looking for."

She chuckled and pointed down the hall behind me. "Yeah, I saw her go that way, and my coworker here followed her."

I narrowed my eyes and brought my eyebrows together in an annoyed face. "Uhm….do you know why?"

"Not really. But he hasn't been able to stop talking about Ahri since my shift started two hours ago. It's gotten annoying but I think he cares a lot about her."

"Mhm. Okay, thank you miss."

"No problem."

I turned around and began walking down the hall looking at the signs to see if there was an obvious place for a possibly crying Ahri to go. I looked up and saw the sign with arrows pointing down different halls at where the Cafeteria was, more rooms, more rooms, then noticed the one that pointed at a stairwell towards the roof. I raised an eyebrow and walked towards it. If I was a distraught fox who needed to be left alone or possibly alone with another man that would be the place to go.

_-Ahri_

I hurried out of Fox's room and tried hard to hold back my tears of embarrassment. I can't believe he'd do that to me. Honestly, I already have the rumors of me sleeping with any guy I could charm but I didn't need my fellow bound champions making assumptions. I only charm certain men, sometimes woman, so I can get their soul essence. Gods, why was Fox being so cruel to me? If only he'd known the things I learned by fucking these men at the hospital, he'd regret doing that to me. Or maybe not. I don't know, he was an asshole so much of the time!

I turned the corner wanting to just get outside, I needed some air. I heard rushed footsteps behind me, guessing it was a doctor in a rush towards another patient's room, so I took a quick right towards a stairwell and climbed them. I didn't really count how many floors I climbed but it couldn't have been too many because I reached the roof in under 30 seconds.

I opened the door and a nice breeze hit my face and I closed my eyes enjoying its comforting feeling. It's been a while since I've been somewhere so relaxed, ever since the night I slept next to Fox. Gosh, I just don't know what it is about him that I can't resist. Maybe it's his hair or his eyes or his dark skin tone. He wasn't the best looking man I've ever seen but still, he wasn't that bad to look at either. It definitely wasn't his personality. No, Fox is certainly as asshole, and didn't know how to treat the ladies such as myself. I've come onto him a lot, even tried to charm him that morning on the hill but he is one stubborn bastard.

I walked over to the nearby railing and leaned against it, overlooking the courtyard of the Institute. Just a week ago, Fox was down there with Diana, fighting for what seemed like their lives. It felt terrible being on the other side of the barrier not being able to help Fox fight. I heard the door behind me open and opened my eyes shocked, hoping it was Fox. I turned around quickly to confront him only to see the male nurse I had bedded the night Fox went missing from his room only to be found meditating or something, next to Diana.

"Ahri, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" He asked right off the bat.

"I'm okay. And no, he didn't hurt me. Not physically anyway. He sure hurt my pride and emotional side." I responded while crossing my arms. My tails were moving around behind me almost excited. Sometimes it was hard to control showing my emotion with my damned tails.

He sighed and gave a relieved expression, putting his hand on his chest. He kinda looked feminine. I actually had sex with this guy? Oh well, at least he wasn't that bad. He then looked at me and smiled, moving towards me. He wasn't very good at flirting was he?

"That's good. I just couldn't deal with the thought that he had done something to you."

I smiled back and kinda felt like stealing some more essence. I lifted my right hand up and used my index finger to tell him to come closer to me as seductive as I could. He smiled and came to me eagerly. The day I can do this to Fox will be a victory. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I moved up to his neck just under his chin, kissing it gently. I held the kiss for a couple of seconds making the charm stronger than I usually do. Then I began pulling away slowly drawing out the essence of him while doing so. To be honest, I always felt like a vampire when I did this, except I was drinking in them and not just what's running through their bloodstream. I could hear him moan lightly and I smirked in success. That was the usual sound I got from men when stealing their essence. I don't know why it felt good to them but I wasn't complaining, it felt even better to me, this aura type thing going into me. The closest thing I could relate it to was a light trickle of water going down my throat.

"Well doesn't that look pleasant?" A voice came out from behind the male nurse. He didn't move because he was in so much bliss from my charm but I broke it off from shock, which in turn made him look down at me and noticing me looking behind him, turned as well. There stood Fox, leaning against the frame of the entrance to the roof. He held his right ribs with his left hand and my first reaction was annoyance. He didn't look that hurt from my view and I think he was playing us to make us feel bad.

"Hey, if you don't mind, Ahri came up here to be left alone." The male nurse said. Why was he speaking for me? Does he really think we are going to be a thing? I rolled my eyes and twitched one of my ears in irritation.

"Then why are you up here tough guy?" Fox responded. He is such a smartass.

"Well, I came to comfort her. I'm sure she needed someone to make her feel better from the humiliation that you put her through in Ms. Diana's room." The male nurse said. Wow, this guy is just making it too easy for Fox isn't he?

"So, she came up here to be alone, yet, you followed her so that she wasn't alone? Am I saying that right?"

"Well, when you say it, it sounds-" The male nurse began to defend his reasoning but Fox cut him off.

"Right? I know, I do that a lot."

The male nurse's face started to look frustrated and he took a step towards Fox, balling his fist. That was going to be a mistake and I know it.

"Alright asshole, don't make me come over there and teach you a lesson." The male nurse said. I knew he was going to do something stupid, I just didn't know he would do something this stupid.

Fox laughed and shook his head, then looked back at the male nurse with a smile. "Okay so, here's how this is going to turn out. After this explanation, I'm going to make some comment that's going to really piss you off. That's when you'll slur some half thought up insult and rush me and try to land a punch. I'm going to dodge constantly while warning you that if you don't stop I'm going to have to hurt you. Of course you've got to defend your pride since you can't land a punch on me so you're going to throw another punch which I will then turn on you and put you in a position that you will hate me for and have your pride once again, permanently damaged. I will make a small deal with you, which you won't want to make then you will. I'll let you go, you'll leave and hate this day of every year for the rest of your life." Fox finished up and the male nurse and I just looked at each other with a look that said, 'He's got that all planned out?'

"Now, are you sure you want to go through that, or do you want to keep most of your pride intact and just leave at the lady's request?" Fox motioned with his left hand towards me and the male nurse looked at me for confirmation. I looked over at Fox and stared at him to see if he was really capable of doing any combat in his shape, but from his past fights that I've observed, I don't doubt he could just throw this guy to the side.

"Do you want me to leave? I'm sure I could take him down in a couple of hits easily. He's not in the mood to fight. Or the shape to fight either." The male nurse asked me. Why don't I know this guy's name? I'm sure he's told me several times. I shook my head and put my left hand onto his chest, which was pretty stiff from his muscles, and damn were they nice.

"No no, don't fight. He's right, you would go down in a heartbeat, and I don't want to see you put down like that." I said leaning closer and seeing him pull in closer as well, his lips wanting to meet mine.

"She used Charm there." Fox said in a cocky tone. I stomped my foot on the ground and looked over at him in an angry glare. How the fuck did he know when I used charm?

"That's it!" The male nurse said in an angry tone, and ran at Fox.

"No, don't!" I said out loud. I looked over at Fox and he smirked, standing up right and balled up his left fist. He then shrugged and said "Well, I already told you how this would've happened. I'll just end this now." I took a step forward and had on a worried face for both of them. I knew that if Fox fought right now, he would just further injure himself. I saw Fox look over at me and his facial expression changed to a neutral one. Did he notice my motion towards to two of them? I looked down at his fist and saw it relax, I looked back up at his face and saw it relax as well while looking at me. We made eye contact and it almost felt like he was reading my mind.

Fox looked back at the male nurse and accepted the right punch to his left cheek, his head jerking to the right and he fell to his right knee. His left hand caught the door frame so he didn't fall any further and his breathing pace picked up. I gasped and rushed over to him.

I don't know what it is about Fox but I can't stand seeing him get hurt.

_-Fox_

Gods, the things I do for my champions. That punch actually hurt like a bitch but I could tell from the way Ahri reacted to my readiness to put this guy in his place. So like a good summoner, I think, I had her best interests in mind and she seemed to like this guy to an extent so I just let the guy hit me. I wiped my mouth with my left hand and looked at it to see a smear of blood. I rolled my eyes and looked over my left shoulder to see Ahri running towards us. I then looked at the male nurse and he had on a face of shock which quickly turned to a face of victory.

"Punched like a bitch! All that big talk and you can't even back it up." He said with a cocky edge to his voice. I saw Ahri come up behind him and I was sure she was going to wrap her arms around him like a damsel in distress did to her hero but whatever. I started standing up and felt hands suddenly on me. One on my left pectoral and another on my right shoulder. I looked back at the scene and saw Ahri using herself to cover me.

"Don't touch him again!" She said loudly. I was honestly shocked at her reaction to the situation. I looked at her through wide eyes and she looked back at me and we held that gaze for a few seconds. She smiled at me and I gave a neutral look back.

"Why are you defending this asshole? Don't you hate him?" The male nurse asked in a confused tone.

I perked up to listen to her answer and Ahri didn't even look back at the guy. We just held our gaze as she answered him. "I don't know and I don't care. He's my summoner and I don't want to see him in pain." She smiled bigger showing her beautifully white teeth and moved her left hand up to the side of my face, placing it gently on my right cheek. I leaned into it feeling the softness and kept my gaze with her.

We both heard a sigh and I saw a hand put onto her left shoulder. "Then what about us Ahri?" The male nurse asked. She broke our gaze and looked at his hand.

"What about us? All I see is that you punched my extremely injured summoner and you talked down to him like you were the biggest jackass on the planet. What I know is that you will never get the pleasure of my company alone again. Now, get your hand off me before I give you a burn degree that doesn't exist yet." The nurse guy quickly took his hand back and looked at us with a saddened face. It quickly turned to a face of anger and as he stepped past us to go back down he mumbled under his breath.

"Whatever. You were loose anyway."

At that, I stood up, turned towards him and held out my left hand. "Hey," I called out. He turned towards me and I whispered an ignite spell. A fireball quickly charged up in my hand and I pointed it down towards his crotch. The fireball shot out fast before he could react and it slammed into his member, catching the fabric around it on fire and sending him down the stairs. He screamed out in pain and patted at his member to put the flames out quickly. "Good luck getting some with a first degree burn scab on the tip."

"You psychopath! What the hell is wrong with you?!" He yelled at me.

"Me? Nothing. You on the other hand, have a burned dick."

He groaned in pain and walked down the stairs holding his burned area and we could hear him moaning in pain for a while. After it became silent, I leaned back against the frame of the door and held my right side again. I didn't want to look at Ahri because I knew she was going to have a smug look on her face. But as usual, I had to know something that I didn't and looked at her. She had her right hand on her hip and had that hip pointed outwards. She was looking at me in the eyes and had a smirk on. Dammit! I just had to look.

"You care about me." She said with a cocky tone. Why does everyone feel so cocky today?

"Yup. Is that bad?"

She took a closer step and ran her right forefinger down my chest slowly, brought it back up and flattened her hand at my chest again. "You want me all for yourself don't you?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Nope. I just came up here to find you and when I did, I was going to apologize to you."

She moved in a little closer and I pulled my head back a little as she moved hers closer to mine. "You know, I can think of a great way for you to apologize."

"Yeah I'm sure. So, here's what I'm thinking. Go ahead and think of whatever you want from me as an apology, take your time, and tell me. But use it wisely, because you'll only get one shot and I'm not kidding. You won't get to reword it, you won't get a second chance. Once you say it, it is set in stone and I WILL try to work around it to fit me best. Got it?" I said with a stern voice.

She placed her index finger on her chin and looked up as if thinking hard and moved in closer. She then smiled a big grinning smile and looked back up at me, and I knew I was going to regret this.

"You are going to love the way you apologize. Eventually you will anyway." She said as if reading my mind.

"Okay then. Well, it's time I get back to my room. All this moving around has made me tired. Help me down?"

She held her smile and nodded. She moved to my left side and slid my left arm over her shoulder holding my left hand with her left hand and wrapping her right arm around my waist. I could feel her tails wrap around me as well. Gods they were extremely soft. As we made it back to my floor the pain in my right shoulder slowly started coming back. We took it slow to my new room with Diana and saw Yasuo talking with a woman in a nurse's outfit that looked a lot like a champion. As we got closer the nurse noticed us and her look caught Yasuo's attention. He looked back at us and moved quickly to my left side to take Ahri's place. She did a small growl and looked at him with an angry look, refusing to move. Yasuo just looked at me and I did my best to shrug.

"Sorry man, she was there first." After I said that he stepped aside and we moved into the room. There was a doctor next to Diana's bed as she had her legs over the side. They turned to look at me and the doctor looked familiar to me but I couldn't place the face. She had dark red hair with freckles over her cheek and nose. Her cheek bones weren't that defined but her green eyes and more pink than usual lips are what drew attention. Her body was impressive as well, her breasts being pretty big but about the same size as Ahri's. My heartbeat sped up and I could feel my face grow hotter. I'm glad that my skin color didn't show me blushing.

She smiled and motioned at my legs. "I can see you're feeling good enough to be up and about. But how is your shoulder feeling?" She asked.

I swallowed hard and found it hard to speak. "Uh, yeah. The pain is starting to slowly come back and my ribs still ache but other than that, my leg isn't hurting too much."

"That's great. You're a fast healer to be honest, even with your champion healing your wounds slowly once a day. We didn't expect you to wake up for another 3 days but here you are. You're a trooper there Mr." she looked down at her board and seemed to find what she was looking for. "Ah! Mr. Lunester. Wow, that sounds familiar, where are you from?"

I did my best to shrug again and just looked over at my bed, tapping Ahri on the shoulder to have her move me there. "That's the thing, I don't know. But since it sounds familiar to you, what does it remind you of?"

She came to my bedside and helped me sit back onto the bed. "Well, from some of the summoners I've heard come in here talking about the backgrounds of other champions, I think some of them mentioned lunar temples and what not. Anyway, that was one of the names they said was on some old scrolls they turned into the Library."

"WHAT?!" Diana and I said at the same time, looking at the doctor. I held up my hand at Diana to be quiet.

"You heard my exact last name on a scroll from a lunar temple from some summoners? Are you actually serious?" The nurse looked from me to Diana then back at me.

"Uh, yes. Why? Wait, you really don't know who you are?" The Doctor asked.

"Well with this lead, I'm going to need to get out of here as soon as possible. Doctor, how soon until Diana is up and about, free to leave?"

"That's what I came to check today. She has also healed at the same rate as you, and with her injuries nowhere close to what you received, she only has to be in here one more day. I'll clear her tomorrow." I looked over at Diana and she looked back and nodded.

"What about me Mrs…?" I asked open ended so that I could find out if she was married or not.

She chuckled and shook her head. "I'm not married Mr. Lunester. But I am free next Wednesday." She said bluntly and up forward.

My eyes went open with shock and I raised an eyebrow. I could tell my other champions stopped what they were doing and looked at her just as shocked.

"Uhm, what?" said Ahri.

"Follow up question, uhm, what?" Said Diana.

"Really? You just up front ask me out on a date?" I said, confronting the elephant in the room.

She just shrugged and kept her look at me. "I don't know if it's just you Mr. Lunester but I feel like I've seen you somewhere before. That's why I took you in as a patient, I recognized your last name and had to see you to see if any memories come back. So far, nothing but your face does ring a bell to an extent."

I squinted my eyes in disbelief but when I looked around, they all had faces with confusion. "Wait, are you serious?"

"Oh, I don't lie. Never liked being lied to so I don't lie to others. I'm also up front, as you can tell, that's why all the other doctors want me to give their patients bad news. Ask the nurses at the counter." She finished up and looked down at her clipboard.

"Uhm, okay. I actually will." I looked over at Ahri quickly whose tails were extremely puffed up, and her Fox ears pointed back. Holy shit, she was mad at this doctor for coming onto me so strongly. Oh ho ho, I'm going to milk this.

"Alright, I'll see you in a few hours Mr. Lunester. Until then you just keep resting up and think about my offer." She winked and turned to leave but I stopped her.

"Actually, if I'm up and about by then, I wouldn't mind relaxing on Wednesday with ya. I kinda recognize your face as well so might as well hear your full story. Might shed some light on who I am too." I said with a smile and she nodded and smiled back.

"Great, it's a date then. Still, I'll see you in a few hours to check you out, CHECK IN ON YOU!" She tried to correct herself at the last second. I raised an eyebrow and her face started to go red. "I'm uh, just going to check in on some other patients. Uh, yeah see you in a few hours." She left the room and I just stared at the door for a while. Then I looked over at Diana who had her arms crossed and glaring at the door. Holy shit was she jealous too?! She didn't even like me! I looked over at Ahri and her tails were still puffed up with her ears back. Oh my Gods I've never imagined Ahri and Diana getting this mad at a woman for asking me out.

"So…that was different." Fizz said from his chair. I didn't really know he was there for the whole thing but it doesn't matter.

"Yeah…hey Aatrox, I'm going to need your help with some research." Said Ahri as she walked towards him. He must've just arrived because he certainly wasn't here before. That and the fact that he was walking through the door as Ahri said that to him. "Sure. I can feel your rage young one. What has made you feel the sweet bliss of anger?"

I didn't hear what her response was but Aatrox seemed to chuckle a bit. I looked over at Diana and saw that her hands had balled into fists. I needed to diffuse this bomb before it went off in the wrong way.

"Hey Diana, look at me." I said. She held her angry gaze on the door for a while but turned her head to look at me.

"What the fuck was that?" she asked me.

"Human nature, what's it matter to you?" I asked, my eyelids down half way so I'm sure it made me look like I was tired but it was a carefree look. She seemed to notice something, and looked back down at her fists and un-balled them quickly. She looked back at me and shrugged.

"It doesn't. I'm just curious is all?"

"Mhm, I'm sure. Alright, I'm going to call Sona in here and have her start her healing on my ribs and shoulder again. While she's focusing on that you and I can try and sync together again. I need to figure out how to do so, before the summoner evaluation."

She tilted her head to the side slightly and gave a confused look. "Summoner evaluations?"

I nodded as I called out to Sona to come into the room through my mind. "Yeah, it's exactly what it sounds like. In a couple of months, all the summoner's that are bound to a champion are to go to the Institute and show their progress to the Elders and the Master. I was taught this in my very last summoner class just in case I was bound." She nodded her head in understanding and stood up walking over to my bed side. She pulled up one of the chairs in the room and sat down. Sona came in a few seconds later in her usual summoned attire. The only thing different was her hair which was in one pony tail instead of her usual two.

"Did you have a match today?" I asked her out loud and she nodded. She pulled up another chair that was in the room to the right side of my bed and sat in it.

'Now, why am I doing another healing session so soon?' She asked. Gods, this voice of hers is so soothing.

'I need to get out of this hospital as soon as I can. My doctor said that, or more indicated that with more healing per day, I should be out of here by Wednesday.'

'Oh, okay. I've already been doing it twice a day but I'm ready to use more energy to heal you if need be.'

'Awesome. Let's bump it up to four times a day, each session being half an hour long or so. That should easily get me off bed rest and able to leave the hospital in maybe three days. Sound good?'

She nodded her head and looked at Diana, who messing with a strand of her hair that fell out of place. I already knew she was questioning why she was sitting next to me and I just shrugged. I went through the last 15 minutes of events in the room and Sona gave the same reaction: confusion and a slight sense of anger. She hid it well but I could feel anger in her thoughts.

'How sweet. Alright, just lift up your elbow a little bit so I have some room to work on your ribs.'

I lifted my right hand onto my lap and lifted my right elbow, wincing a bit at the pain. It was still there, but bearable. She placed her hands gently on my ribs and closed her eyes to focus, as a green aura around her hands began to glow.

I looked over at Diana and saw her hands in the same formation that I had when I meditated on the night I snuck into her room. I looked up at her and she seemed to understand my question before I could ask it.

"I think that we need to try and recreate what happened the moment we first synced. That might be the first step into how to do it again." I nodded my head and thought of how we could do that.

"Good thinking. I'm sure if we can sync again that we can keep doing it more and more with ease. So yeah, let me explain exactly what it is that I was doing." So for the next 10 minutes, I talked to her and tried my best to explain how to pull all your thoughts together and just let everything go at the same time, picturing you're in an empty room. But I was stumped on how we could share this process so that we were thinking together as if sharing a mind. Then a thought came to me. "I have an idea. Here, sit in front of me."

She nodded and stood up. I crossed my legs so she had somewhere to sit and then she sat down. I made the symbol with my hands and motioned with my head for her to do the same. When he fingers were in the right place and in her lap and explained my idea. "Now, you were right about recreating the moment of our bond deepening and us syncing for the first time. I explained my meditation and how I did it, which you understand right?" She nodded her head in confirmation and I continued. "Okay, so that works great for just one person but I don't know how to get it so that we can do it and have each other there doing our own thing. So, I want our minds to be as close as possible and then when we enter our minds state, let's just see if we can get them to sync again and possibly train. Whatever though, let's just try it."

I leaned forward and she did the same, and we slowly kept going until the middle of our foreheads were together. We then both closed our eyes and I began to bring together my thoughts into a blackness of nothingness. After I was done, I imagined myself in my old clothes before the fight between the masked figures and just waited. I looked around and didn't see anything except for my ghost foes that I created out of habit to train on.

"Summoner, I see nothing but other champions that I've fought against. I don't even see you." Said Diana. I thought impatiently at what could be a solution to syncing like this. I couldn't come up with anything and I was getting frustrated so I lost control of my thoughts and let them blow out like I wasn't supposed to. I pulled away and opened my eyes.

"Son of a bitch. I hate being clueless like this. None of the summoner books I could get my hands on explained anything like this. Gods this is so frustrating." I looked up at Diana and she was still leaned forward, eyes closed and hands in position. I smiled and wondered if anyone who had watched me do this wondered if I was completely relaxed. "Soothing, isn't it Diana?"

"It is. It makes me question my attack tactics and I think I just came up with a new version of a move I do constantly." She said in a hushed tone. She was surprisingly adapting to this mind state of mine well. I didn't think she would pick up on its usefulness this quickly. Diana stayed this way until Sona had let her healing settle down for the session and opened her eyes pulling her hands back to her lap. She looked at me and smiled and I smiled back.

'It's been 30 minutes already?'

She nodded eagerly and looked at me with happy eyes. 'Yes summoner! Your wounds heal very fast, I'm quite shocked. Already, the bruising on your ribs are almost completely gone. One more session and I should have them healed. Your shoulder will take a few sessions but we'll get there when we get there.'

'Great! But before we get to my shoulder, I want you to work on my knee so I can get up and move around without feeling helpless. Okay?'

'Of coarse summoner. I'm going to go get something to eat from the cafeteria. Would you like me to bring you something?'

I thought about it and I could really go for a taco but I'm sure my really hot doctor wouldn't want me eating stuff I don't necessarily need to eat right now. I looked over at Sona to answer and she had on a new facial expression, one of annoyance where the eye lids came down to the halfway mark so it made the person look tired. That's the face she had on right now. I forgot she could hear my thoughts and remembered my remark on me saying my doctor was hot and she probably heard that. Was she jealous too? What the fuck?

'Uhm, I wouldn't mind any food or drinks. Just be sure to ask my doctor what would be good for me to have.' I responded and she didn't say anything back. Just stood up and moved the chair back against the wall in an angry manner, and left. Sheesh, what whiners. I looked back at Diana who was still in the mind state or appeared to be. So I decided to join her and brought my thoughts back together again, bringing up the ghosts of my past sparring partners and began to go through motions of moves again. It must've been a while and the line at the cafeteria must've been long when I finally left the mind state and came back to reality. I opened my eyes to Aatrox, Ahri and Yasuo near the door, Fizz was sitting on Diana's bed, Diana still in front of me in her mind state and my Doctor, whose name I still don't have, on the left side of my bed getting her stethoscope ready. Sona wasn't here and neither was Rengar which was weird because I haven't seen him for hours.

"Hey, sleepy head's back. How you feeling?" She said as she put the stethoscope's hearing portion into her ears and she placed her right hand onto my left shoulder and used left hand to bring the other end of the stethoscope to the middle of my chest underneath my gown. Fuck this thing was cold!

"Uhm, I feel great. Sona did a healing session on my ribs and said that they were almost completely healed which is good. By the way, where is Sona?" I asked my champions except for Diana who seemed to still be in her mind state.

"She and Rengar went to the cafeteria a while ago. Rengar said he didn't think any of the food they were serving had enough meat on the bones so he brought his own game I guess and had them prepare it for you. Sona has to stay there and make sure Rengar doesn't kill one of the chefs if they cook it wrong or not the way Rengar wants it cooked." Explained Fizz, still holding onto his trident. He really didn't seem to ever let that thing out of his sight.

"Ah, okay."

"Breathe in." My doctor instructed. I took a breath. "Hold it." She instructed again and I obeyed. "Now let it out." And again I followed her instructions. She moved it over to my right ribs and we repeated the process. "Good, good." She said as she moved over to the right side of my bed. I noticed in the corner of my eye Ahri tapping her foot on the ground, and I'm guessing she was glaring at the doctor again.

"Now, I'm going to lift up your gown and feel around your ribs and I want you to tell me the levels of pain of where I apply pressure from one to five. Five being extreme pain and one being now pain at all."

"You got it." She started pressing gently on my ribs and I started listing of ones and twos. She finished up there with a smile and pulled my gown back down.

"Very nice. Sona did great on healing those bad boys. She's right, one more session of healing on those and they'll be good to go. Then I'm guessing you guys are going to start healing your leg and shoulder?" I nodded in confirmation and smiled.

"Yup. Leg first though so I can get back to walking and get the hell out of this hospital."

"Hopefully not away from me though." My doctor said and winked again. She picked up her clip board and clicked her pen, writing something down that I couldn't see. I looked past my doctor while she was writing and saw Ahri's tails puff up again and take a step forward, but Aatrox just put his left hand onto her shoulder and held her there, making sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"Alright. You're good for the night. You rest up well tonight and I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." She smiled that beautifully bright white smile at me and I returned my own.

"I'm looking forward to it Ms..?" I asked again trying to get her name.

"Bella Flare." She said and turned around and left the room. Ahri watched her the entire way with what I'm sure was a death glare.

"I don't like her." She said.

"Why? Because she caught Fox's eye faster than you could say the words 'Love me summoner!'?" Said Yasuo. I didn't think he had the smartass in him but damn that was a good one. Fizz laughed hard at what Yasuo said and Ahri turned her death glare at both of them.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't like her because she's too forward. No woman is like that. We like to tease men into wanting us slowly." She responded.

"Is that what you do?" asked Aatrox, letting Ahri's shoulder go.

"Of course."

"Must be why she's losing to Ms. Flare." Yasuo retorted again. Damn, that was another good one. Fizz laughed again and wiped under his right eye like he laughed so hard he cried. "Oh man, two and oh!"

Ahri shot them both another death glare and I couldn't help but laugh. Then I turned my attention to Diana who hadn't moved for what I guessed hours. I tapped her right shoulder with my left hand and she fell forward, face first onto my dick. I grunted from the impact and leaned forward. She didn't hit it that hard but the soft taps were the most painful ones. Good Gods why the hell did she fall onto my crotch?!

"Diana, what the he-" I stopped when I heard her breathe out a sleeping sigh. I went quiet and just looked down at her. Guess I forgot how to teach her how to leave the mind state, but then again it's not that hard. She must've exhausted herself in her own mind of training and fell asleep. I placed my left hand onto the back of her head, moved her face to the side so her face, specifically her mouth, wasn't two fabrics away from my crotch. I started to slowly stoke her hair. She was really cute when she slept soundly. I heard Ahri gasp and walk up to the left side of my bed.

"Why does she get to sleep in your lap?!" She said placing both her hands near my left leg and looking at me with saddened and confused eyes.

"Do you want to wake up someone with the Title 'Scorn of the moon'?" I responded without looking at her. She opened her mouth to respond but didn't say anything knowing I was right in a sense. So she just walked over to the line of chairs against the wall and sat in one crossing her arms. I kept stroking Diana's hair, closed my eyes and began humming a tune that I don't know where I heard it, it was just there in my head. No one spoke for a while and we all just stayed in the silence except for my humming. After a while the door opened and Sona walked in with Rengar behind her pushing a giant cart with food on it. In the middle was a cooked something, steaming and different fruits and vegetables around it.

"Whoa. Who ordered a buffet with a hawkler as the main course?" Asked Fizz in a hushed tone.

'I'm sorry summoner. I would've been here sooner but Rengar insisted that we get you a proper meal.'

Rengar pounded his chest plate and roared a small roar. "I couldn't let you eat that disgusting catch young hunter! You are healing and only the best game can be given to you then! It was all I could hunt on such a small notice but it is a great catch." He said in a loud tone. Diana stirred slightly and moved her hands into different positions. Her right hand wrapped around to behind me and her left hand moved up to just under my right knee. She nestled her head a little more into my lap and I cringed from a tickling sensation in my crotch area. I brought my left index finger up to my mouth to shush him.

"Quiet there man. I don't want Diana waking up and punching my dick or something." I said and Rengar looked at Diana and turned to close the door behind him quietly.

"My apologies young hunter. But please, eat. You need some of this food to help you heal. This young huntress said so specifically." He motioned towards Sona and she was already putting some of the meat, fruits and vegetables on a plate. She looked at Rengar and smiled.

'Tell him I said thank you and that everyone else can eat as well.' I smiled and accepted the plate of food, relying the message to everyone else. They generously accepted the food and we all ate together. Ahri tried to feed me several times and I just responded the same each time, with me putting my own food into my mouth. She kept rolling her eyes and putting the spoonful of food in her mouth. Once we all had finished, I gave my plate to Sona and thanked her and Rengar both. She nodded and he pounded his chest again, opening his maw to roar but Fizz interrupted him for me.

"Lion cub, if you roar one more time, I'm throwing my trident at you." Rengar looked over at him and growled a menacing growl.

"Call me that again and I will have your skull on my trophy wall next to the place Kha'zix's head is to go."

They glared at each other for a while but Aatrox stood in between them and made them quit. I looked at him and nodded in approval. He looked back at me and nodded as well. "I have figured out what you have been trying to teach us and have been applying it as best as I can."

"Good. That just means six more to go."

At that I moved Diana's right hand from behind me and laid back, putting my head onto my pillow and looked out the window. I hadn't noticed that the sun had already set and the night had taken over in the sky. I looked at Sona and spoke out to her. "Sona, I'm going to sleep now. I would like for you to finish up my ribs tonight so that we can get to my leg right away tomorrow." I said it out loud so my champions knew as well as her.

She nodded and motioned for Rengar to take the cart back to where he brought it from with all the dirty dishes on it. "Yes young huntress. Yasuo, help me take this back to that disappointing cafeteria." Rengar said. Yasuo looked at me like I was the boss. Oh wait, I kind of was. But for something like this he didn't need my approval.

"You're a free man Yasuo. You don't need me saying its okay for you to do everything." He nodded and grabbed the other end of the cart and helped push it out the door. Sona brought another chair to the right side of my bed and I lifted my right elbow again. It was getting easier and easier to move without pain. She lightly placed her hands on my ribs and they began to glow again as she went to work. I closed my eyes and placed my left hand onto Diana's upper back and let the darkness of my mind embrace me.

_-Diana_

The mental clock in my head seemed to knock me out of the blackness of the mind state that I went into when Fox and I tried to work out re-syncing. I was extremely comfortable where I was and my head seemed to be in the nook of something, whatever it was being extremely soft. I opened my eyes and felt the moons serene touch on my skin and I brought my head up to look out the window. There, just above the edge of the earth was the beautiful moon. Its silver surface shined down on me and I could feel the power in my veins flowing and I smiled. Then I looked at my bed to the right, my bed that was now occupied by a Fish sleeping next to his trident. And next to him was the warrior Yasuo, legs apart almost as if he was criss cross but the bottom of each of his feet were against each other. His arms were folded and his head down in his collar cape thing that came up to his chin when his head was upright. He was sleeping as well. If they were in my bed then I was where?

I looked back to where I was laying and saw Fox sound asleep, head tilted to the side facing towards Sona whom was sleeping in her arms, crossed and laid next to Fox and I. I saw his upper half which meant…oh no. I looked down at where my head was and saw that I was sleeping on his lap. Oh dammit…did I fall asleep while in the Mind State Fox taught me? Wait, he never taught me how to get out of it. Dammit! I brought myself up quickly onto my hands and was about to get off of him but I looked at Fox's sound sleeping face again and just looked at him. What was it about this summoner that made me so obedient to him, made me not want to hate him the way I used to so strongly? Why did I not want to see him in pain and only want him to be safe?

"Curse these confusing feelings! Why is it suddenly so hard to not like you?!" I said quietly to myself.

"That's a question we ask ourselves as well." Came a voice behind me. I turned quickly to the voice and put myself between it and Fox. I saw two sets of eyes looking at me. One set glowing a piercing red and the other was blue and yellow, the left eye being yellow, each set of eyes on either side of the doorway. I knew who it was but the moonlight only lit up a slanted part of their torsos, while their upper necks, face, and legs were hidden in the darkness. I sighed and relaxed again.

"Do not worry young huntress. We do not need as much sleep as the rest of you so we guard you all while you do so." Said Rengar.

"That's not what I'm worried about." I said, hopefully letting them get the message that I didn't want them repeating what I just said.

"We won't let our summoner know what you have said. That is for you two to figure out, as it is for all of us to figure out with him." Said Aatrox. I always wondered how old he was, since he spoke in a way of old language.

"Good." I said. I then looked back at Fox and watched him sleep more, the air going in through his nose and out of his mouth. As I continued to watch him sleep, some strands of my hair fell over my right shoulder but I didn't care right now.

"Your bed seems to have been taken young one. Seeing as how it is the middle of the night, I do not see it wise to wake them. You might as well get comfortable next to our summoner." Spoke Aatrox once more.

I shook my head and motioned towards the chair next to Rengar. "I'll just sleep the rest of the night next to Rengar." At that, they both looked straight at me, while Aatrox opened the door without a sound and Rengar grabbed the chair and lightly threw it out into the hall.

"Hey!" I protested quietly.

"What chair?" Aatrox said closing the door again. They both crossed their arms and watched for me to make my move. I glared at them and looked back at Fox again. I looked at them one more time before I turned my back at them and laid next to Fox. I didn't want to face them because I knew I would get made and eventually strike at them, which would wake everyone up. I laid there looking up at Fox for a while and I don't know when but I eventually drifted back off into darkness.

-Fox

The next morning I woke up with Diana laid out fully next to me, and a few moments after I woke while Sona and I examined my ribs, Diana awoke as well. I looked over at her but didn't question her as too why she was sleeping next to me instead of on top of me. Does it mean she woke up and chose to reposition herself closer to me? Whatever. Aatrox and Rengar were already up, standing next to the door and as soon as I was groggy enough to look at them and smile with a greeting, "Morning generals. Anything happen on the battlefield last night?" My sarcasm seemed to confuse them as they looked at each other then back at me.

"What battlefield summoner?" Asked Aatrox.

I face palmed and forgot they don't fully understand sarcasm yet. "Sarcasm guys. Just sarcasm."

"I don't know what battlefield 'Sarcasm is but I want to go to it and hunt!" said Rengar, still not getting what the word itself was. Gosh I was going to have to go far to explain this to them.

"Never mind Rengar." I said. After that lovely conversation of ours, Aatrox took a couple of steps towards Yasuo and he lightly shook him. Yasuo brought his head up and looked at me, then Aatrox. He unfolded his legs, stood up and stretched. I looked back at Diana and she rubbed her eyes in a cute way and swung her legs back over the edge of the bed and stood up as well. She walked over to her bed and pulled Fizz out of it. He woke up as he began to fall and didn't have time to react and catch himself so he fell to the ground with a grunt. Diana stepped over him and sat down in her bed.

"What the hell Diana. You could've woke me up in a better manner and asked me to move."

She looked at him and started messing with her hair. "I did awake you in the best manner. I just didn't want to throw you across the room this early in the morning."

"Ahaha ha, ha. Funny. Jackass." Fizz said while standing up and dusting himself off. Sona moved over to the left side of my bed and sat down in her chair that she brought with her.

"Wow, straight to it. Awesome."

She nodded and placed her hands on the back of my knee, and they began to have an aura around them. She closed her eyes and began to focus. I decided to try and help her and placed my left hand on top of hers, closing my eyes and began to focus. I whispered an overtime healing spell and my hand grew warm. I didn't open my eyes to check if an aura grew around my hand because I wanted complete focus on this healing. We stayed that way for a while. I could hear movement in the room and my champion speaking with each other having passive conversations. I didn't focus on any of the conversations, just on the healing spell flowing through my left hand. The door opened numerous times and I lost count and track of who left and who entered, but when Bella's voice beamed through my focus I opened my eyes slowly and ended my spell.

I looked at Sona who was still going, her hands having a strong green aura around them. I then looked at my doctor and smiled.

"Hey, how's Mr. Lunester doing this morning? Feeling even better? I can see you've moved onto healing your leg." She started, while looking over her clipboard.

"Yes, I feel great. Sona seemed to want to jump to it right away so, we've been at this for, I don't know, Diana how long?" I asked her. She looked over at me, then out the window at what seemed to be the position of the sun.

"About an hour." She finally said.

"Wow, that's great. Anyway I can have a feel of your muscles to see if you can get up and walk around freely?" Bella asked. At that, I looked at Sona who was still focused and I waited for a moment. The aura around her hands seemed to start dimming down and she opened her eyes. She looked as tired as when she first woke up. She must've put a lot of healing power into that session of ours. I hope I actually helped.

'You did summoner. A lot actually. Your leg is fully healed now since you helped me.'

"Really?" I said out loud. She nodded and I smiled at her and she returned it. She moved back a little and I swung my legs over the side, and stood up with ease. I didn't feel any pain, and I started to bounce around on it. "This is great. I'll help you as best I can with my shoulder so that when Bella here says all I need is a sling and I can leave to finish healing in my room."

Sona nodded again and smiled, her hands resting in her lap. "Well, let's get your right arm and shoulder checked out now to see how far along it is." Bella said.

I turned around and let her slide my gowns restraints lose, and Sona took it and held onto it. I heard Diana gasp quietly and that worried me. I turned my head over my right shoulder to look at her and she had her hands balled into fists again. "I don't like the sound of that reaction Diana. What is it? Is it worse than we thought?"

"Mr. Lunester, has Sona been working on healing your shoulder while you've been sleeping?" Bella asked. I turned my head to look at Sona and she nodded in confirmation and explained it to me.

'I only cast a small healing effect onto you when we first brought you in, maybe to ease the pain and seal the wound faster but that's it. I swear.' I repeated what Sona said out loud and Bella just placed her hands onto my shoulder blade. I didn't cringe or anything, just noticed how cold her hands were. Hold the phone, there was no pain. I lifted my arm up in front of me and then out to my side with ease and very slight pain.

"Well, whatever that spell was Sona, it worked wonders over the week. You can already move your arm around." Said the doctor. I put my arm by my side again and tried to bend my elbow. I didn't get it too bent before the pain. I almost had it at a full 90 degree angle but I was straining it enough as it is. That was when I cringed at the pain again. I felt Bella's hands on my arm then, slowly extending it.

"Okay, so your elbow still needs some work but it's almost there. Honestly, I think you're healthy enough to get an arm brace and I can send you on your way. Diana, you just need to touch up medicine and you can go today as well."

I turned to Bella quickly and smiled with excitement. "Are you serious?"

Bella laughed and held another one of her beautiful smiles. "Remember? I don't lie, so yes I'm serious. Now, I'm going to go do some paper work, were going to do some tests to prove you and her are ready to be released from our care then you'll be free to go. Okay?"

I nodded eagerly started moving my right arm around again. "Hell yeah, we are good. How long is this boring doctor paper stuff going to take?" I asked.

She was flipping through her documents on her clipboard again then looked up to me. "Gimme two hours and we should be ready to do the tests, then once you pass those, you're good to go. So why don't you enjoy your freedom and head down and get some food while I finish up here alright?"

"Yup, will do." I winked at her and she smiled and turned and headed out the door, calling out to one of the nurses at the nearby counter. I looked at Sona who stood up and held out my gown with a reddened face. I was confused for a second then looked down to see my basic underwear on. Whoops. 'Sorry Sona, you were bound to see this at some point. Guess it's better sooner than later.'

'It's fine summoner. Here is your gown.' She responded. I held out my right hand still testing out its movements but before I grasped the gown I pulled it back looking for a mirror. I had to know why Diana tried to hide a gasp from what she saw. I saw one in the corner of the room on the side where my bed was and walked over to it. I turned to my left and exposed the new scar of the cut that was now forever a part of me.

It was a cut that went from the top corner of my right shoulder, running slightly diagonal down to just below to middle of my back. The widest it seemed to get was half an inch wide but the weirdest feature was the few tiny lines coming out of it in certain areas. My guess was the poison that was apparently on the blades made my veins internally explode causing scarring on the surface. It was a dark pink, easily noticeable against my dark toned skin. I reached my left hand around and felt the edge of my new scar.

"Summoner, we are so sorry that we couldn't protect you. This is what you will have to live with for the rest of your life. Our mistake." Diana said to me.

"I already forgave you guys remember? And don't be sorry for this. This scar is awesome!"

At that moment, Ahri, who was asleep that whole time and just now was waking up, rubbed her eyes. She was in front of me in the same chair she decided to have a fit in, and looked over at me, gasping. "Oh my, at least wait till were alone my dear summoner." She said in a seductive tone. I just rolled my eyes and walked back to Sona and took my gown back, having her help me tie it back on at the back.

"You wish Ahri." I said.

"I do, and eventually, I will get what I want Fox." She winked at me. I rolled my eyes again and looked around at the three of them and then saw Aatrox standing outside of the room.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked.

"Fizz, Rengar and Yasuo went to the bathroom I think. They should be back any minute." Responded Diana. I nodded and a few moments later, all three of them walked into the room, followed by Aatrox who had to duck under the door frame. I never noticed he was that tall.

"Okay, good all of you are here. Now, since you guys missed the doctor coming in, we examined my leg and shoulder to see what state they were in. The wrap it up, I'm mostly healed I just need to pass a few tests in about an hour and a half, Diana's going to get some medicine and we are going to leave."

"Whoa, hold up, slow down, back it up and let me question this." Said Fizz. I sighed and waited for him, motioning with my right hand for him to proceed.

"Now, your shoulder is fine?" He asked first.

"Completely. My elbow needs a tweak but that's it."

"What about your leg? You and Sona healed that up this morning?" Asked Yasuo next.

"We did. Next." I said.

"What about the young huntress?" asked Rengar next?

"She was fine yesterday just needed a final day of rest. Next." I said quickly because I was getting hungry and I wanted to get my next task for them out there. They looked at each other and shrugged at the same time.

"Were good." Said Fizz.

"Okay, moving on. Here's what's going down. I was thinking of this the night before I was attacked by those masked fuckers. Since I'm bound to all seven of you until death and all that marriage sounding shit, and I'm now a true summoner, here's what I want you all to do. I'm guessing me being bound to seven champions has given me a big name of sorts so this should be fairly easy."

"Okay, you getting to the point here auctioneer?" Said Fizz.

"Yes. Here it is. I need something to distinguish me from all the other summoners'. If you haven't noticed, each bound summoner has their own look. I need one as well but I don't want to pick out what it is. So what I need to all to do is go to the small town a mile or so over and shop at the stores there. I want all of you to help each other pick out a new outfit for me." I finished it up and waited for their response. Every last one of them looked at each other and smiled, even Yasuo, Aatrox and Diana. They all then turned back to me at the same time.

"Really?" Asked Ahri.

"Really really." I said.

Fizz laughed a short laugh and held up his fist. "Sweet! First official mission as a team! Let's do it!" Fizz moved his fist around to each of his fellow bound champions and fist bumped them.

"Do not worry young hunter! We shall get you a new look that defines you and us in a proud way!" said Rengar with a beat on his chest and a small cheer from the rest of them. I didn't think they would be this excited to get me a new look.

"I hope you do." I said. And with that, we all left towards the cafeteria to get some food. We stayed down there and talked about several things, shared some jokes and brought up possible official jobs we could all do. The two hours seemed to pass fast because we had a nurse approach us and call Diana and I back up to do our tests. They weren't that hard, I just tossed around a small ball with ease and did some small running exercises. Diana just sighed some papers for her new prescription for some headache medicine.

Once Bella gave the okay that I passed, I was given some generic summoner robes and put them on. I slid my boots on and felt some of my worries slide away. I have no idea why it felt so good to have these boots on my person it just did. I signed my release papers, gave Bella my wing that I was staying at and gave her a hug goodbye for now. She reminded me of Wednesday and I nodded back in confirmation. I left with my new arm sling and my right arm relaxing in it. As we left the hospital wing of the Institute, we came up to the main hall. There were a lot of summoners' moving about and a few champions as well. They didn't seem to notice me and that was fine. I walked to the middle of the hall, followed by my champions and I turned to them.

"Alright guys, go to the main desk and tell them you're my champions. They should know who you guys are and just ask for my coin card. They should hand you a blue matte card that says RP in the corner. No one knows what it stands for we just know it's on our payment cards. That card should have enough money for an outfit for you all to create for me."

"Wait, what if we get stuff that's worth, like, 1000 RP?" asked Ahri.

"Don't worry. I've only spent my RP on food and I don't usually eat that much. I get like 200 RP per two weeks and I've been a summoner for like four years. You do the math. Anyway, try not to go over 7000 RP."

They all looked at me with shocked faces. "What?" I asked.

"Holy shit Fox, you're rich. A good pair of shoes, like a GOOD pair, cost summoner's around 50 RP." Said Ahri.

"Well, I don't need foot wear. Anyway, just try not to go over 7000 okay? I've got some new furniture to buy." I said.

"Wait, why?" asked Fizz.

"While you guys are out for what I'm guessing to be the rest of the day, I'm going to be moving our stuff into a bigger room. Again, don't worry when you guys get back I'll have someone waiting for you down here to take you all to the new room." They nodded and began walking past me towards the main greeting counter. I turned to watch them as they talked amongst themselves, I'm sure about what they could buy with all this new money. The gigantic doors were open again because of the beautiful afternoon. I closed my eyes and felt the breeze blowing in through them. I then turned to the summoner's counter and approached an open receptionist. She looked up at me from her computer and smiled.

"Welcome Summoner. How may I help you this fine day?"

I flashed a quick smile and placed my left hand onto the counter. "Yes, I was just released from the hospital and came to pay for a room change since the day of binding gave me some new roommates."

"Roommates?" She questioned. I nodded in reply confirming that she heard correctly. "So that means you are Fox Lunester, one of the new True Summoners'?" She asked me.

"That would be me." I confirmed yet again.

"Wow, that was a big day." She said and her fingers began to move across the keyboard with precession and skill.

"It was. Quite shocking to be honest."

"I bet." She said. She looked back at her screen and smiled. "Okay Fox, looks like the Elders have already changed your room for you." I was taken aback by this and tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Really?" I asked.

"Mhm. It says here they moved you into one of the end rooms that were meant for Gold Rank bound summoners, but seeing your new bound conditions, they gave it to you since you need the room." She smiled at me.

"Oh, sweet. Can you have someone take me there?"

"Actually, I have been instructed to be the one to take you there and help you settle in. Do you have any luggage for me to call extra help to get?"

I pondered in thought for a moment, enjoying the fact that the Elders actually had this ready for me. Then I remembered that the day I was attacked, my champions had luggage with them ready to move into my room. "Yes, send a couple of people over to the hospital wing to check and see if my champions left anything there."

She nodded and stood up, making her way around the counter. "Of course Fox. Now, if you would follow me?"

She had on a version of the summoner robes, but they were more casual than formal. Dark blue work pressed slacks, a Dark blue blouse with a lighter blue jacket over it. She had on a type of slipper with white ankle socks. I followed her to an elevator, and once we were both in, she pressed a button on the side of her small headset she had on and the doors closed and opened again in a heartbeat. We were on the second to top floor that fast and I didn't feel any movement.

"How did you do that?"

She looked at me with a smirk and shrugged. "I'm a receptionist. We've got some cool toys." After that, she left the elevator type thing and I followed. At the end of the hall were a couple of doors, dark brown from the tint of wood with two golden pillars on either side of the doors. She held up a shiny golden card to one of the pillars and I heard a high pitched buzzing sound, followed by what sounded like a click of a lock. She pushed on both doors and they opened and she held out her right hand for me to enter first. I walked in and had my breath taken.

The main room was huge compared to my basic summoner room when I enrolled. The floor sunk in a step in the middle of the room in a square shape and had two corner couches. In between them was an oval glass table with a bowl of what I guessed to be different nuts in it. As you walked in right away, the kitchen was to your right, with a bar connected to it. The kitchen seemed to have some pretty high tech stuff but I'm sure this was nothing compared to what Diamond and Challenger Rankers get. I didn't even want to go look at the rest of the rooms but I had the rest of the day to explore the place. I saw the glass doors to the balcony and quickly pulled one to the side and stepped through it. The patio was huge as well, and could easily fit all seven of us out here if we wanted to. There was basic nicely carved wooden furniture out here which was kind of Ironic to be honest. I leaned on the railing to see the view and had the greatest scene in front of me. I could see my hill to the right and behind it were the IronSpike Mountains and the small forest around that area, which just took your breath away.

"My Gods, this is a huge step up from my other room. I think I'll actually be in this room more than I have my last one." I said, and turned around to the receptionist. She was leaning on the counter to the kitchen and smiling at me.

"Sounds good. I'll be down in the lobby if you need me. There's a phone in that hallway with the numbers to each counter and the Kitchen downstairs if you need food brought up. I'll be at the counter until 6:30 tonight so if your champions are a little later than that, I'll have one of the overnighter's lead them up to here." I nodded in understanding and she nodded back and left. I went and picked up the keycard to my new living space and went over to the hallway. This didn't feel like it should be able to extend out this far but I'm sure magic is involved her so I'm not going to question it. I came to the closest room and brought up the keycard. I heard the high pitched sound of what I've narrowed down to a scanning and a screen popped up.

There were different themes to choose from it looked like for each room. Once you select a theme, you can choose the furniture and where it goes and it looks like you just buy the furniture here at the screen and it just comes to the room when you select it. Awesome. I left the hallway and noticed a separate set of doors on the other side of the room, opposite to the hallway. I walked over to it and held the keycard up to the pillars surrounding it and heard the familiar sound and the screen popped up. I scrolled through the themes and none of them looked good. Then I found one of an eternally fully blossomed Cherry Blossom Tree with pedals falling constantly and picked it. I chose the time of day and I landed on Full moon night. Once I was done with that, I picked a king bed with Dark blue sheets and a simple frame, a small dresser a few feet away from it and a small closet put at the wall opposite to the foot of my bed which I lined against a back wall. I clicked the 'finish and arrange' button and was given a 30 second countdown.

The 30 seconds was up when a small, gentle female voice came from a hidden speaker.

"Build complete. Enjoy your new style Summoner Fox."

Whoa, it addressed me by name. Cool. I opened the door and walked inside, my walls being the exact hologram that I chose. I laughed and walked over to the bed, falling onto my back onto it. I laid there staring at the moon and watching as the occasional cherry blossom pedal fell in front of me. Suddenly my eyes grew heavy and before I knew it, my eyelids fell over my eyes and I fell into sleep.

When I woke up next, I rubbed my eyes with both hands, not feeling any pain in my right elbow anymore. That must mean my champions were back and Sona had come in to do the final healing session on my elbow. I smiled and sat up, calling my Summoner's orb to be in front of me and it came from another unknown pocket. I did the usual time and date movement with my fingers and I had to rub my eyes again to check if I was seeing the right date. I was saying that I just about slept for 24 hours. Fuck, I haven't done that in a long time. I let the orb go back to its phantom pocket and I brought my legs over the edge of the bed. I could hear Fizz's laugh through my doors and I was hoping they were all up. I rubbed the side of my head gently before standing up. I swiped the card near the door again and the day setting of my theme changed from moon lit night to mid-afternoon. I closed my eyes quickly because the sudden brightness change hurt a lot. Good Gods, what the fuck! I squinted and noticed something in the corner of my eye. I looked over at it and it looked like a person.

"What's up?" I asked thinking it was one of my champions watching over me. But as my eyes adjusted, it wasn't a person, it was a mannequin, with extremely nice clothes on. Then it hit me, these must be my new clothes that I had them go pick out for me together. My jaw dropped as I looked at it and its detail. They did an amazing job!

The first thing I noticed was the overall jacket. It was a slight dark grew, the fabric being a soft looking comfortable fit. There were two buckles on each shoulder that clipped on the front. The collar was pronounced and had been fully zipped up which covered the entire neck. It ran down to the waist where I could zip it up or down to take it off, but it curved around to the back, down to the back of my knees. It had the feeling of a trench coat but it went to a tip on each side, kind of like Jayce's coat in the back. The sleeves had two straps going over each bicep on each arm. There was a symbol stitched into the right of the jacket where my right pectoral would be, and it had a shield with the top of a trident it, a musical note and a heart. On the outside behind the shield was a crescent moon. Also behind the shield was in almost perfect detail, Yasuo's sword and Aatrox's weapon crossing each other, and to top it off, were chains linked into the upper right corner of the shield and the side opposite to that corner, and the one linked to the corner went to one of the buckles and the other wrapped around the right ribs and to the back, I'm assuming to the same buckle. Next to the symbol were more straps across the zipper line at what look like just fashion but could actually be used to help keep the jacket closed. There were small pockets near the waistline of the jacket so I could put my hands somewhere besides my pants pockets.

Around the waist was a silver sash, which grew a little bigger in the middle of the waistline. In the middle of the silver sash was another sash that looked like red silk and made both sashes pop out and almost grab your attention. The dark blue jeans they got were a great color that went along with the jacket and sashes. There were two gauntlets, one for each of my forearms. They were both almost identical the only difference being that the right gauntlet had three runic symbols in it. They both covered most of the forearm and wrapped all the way around. On the bottom was the buckles for simple take on/take off maneuvers. The hat on top of the mannequin's head caught my eye when I saw that it was a beanie cap, the bill being small but in the front or wherever I felt like turning it. It was a simple dark blue color with a golden note near the bill.

What was next to the outfit was what shocked me the most. It was a blade and it was beautiful. The hilt was silver and had a detailed design. I leaned in closer to look at what it was and it was a bunch of tiny runic symbols. I wonder if they had a meaning or if it was just decorative. They swirled up from the bottom of the hilt to the base of the blade. There was also a second part of the hilt where it went from the bottom of the hilt out wards took an 85 degree turn up towards the base of the blade and just before it got there, took another 85 degree of something turn towards the tip of the handle where the handle met the base of the blade. I'm not great with angles so I took a guess on how they designed this thing.

The blade seemed to have three parts to it, so at the press of a button somewhere on the hilt, found it near where I would place my thumb, the blade would compress into a smaller one. The sections that marked where it sank back into the next level or extended back out were flat, except for the third tier which came to a one sided point. The base of the blade didn't have anything special it just had a strong one so as to resist catching on anything but still protecting my hand. Next to this beautiful blade was the scabbard, which looked like Yasuo's except the swirls were silver and blue.

Took the coat off the mannequin and turned it over to look at the back and saw the symbol that was on the front just in the middle of my back and bigger. I noticed a couple of buckles near the waistline on the back and I knew right away that's where I would mount my blade on me. I smiled and got to work taking off my current boring generic summoner robes and threw them aside. I then carefully put each clothing item on and tightened everything into place. I then tested out the weight of the blade and it was as heavy as I thought it would be. Pretty heavy but it was a weight I could get used to. I pressed the button and the blade made a prominent metal sliding against metal sound as it shrunk down in size to fit the scabbard more comfortably. I then slid the blade into the scabbard and attached it to the buckles near my rear end with ease. They really thought this through didn't they? Gods I'm actually proud of them right now. I could now head Ahri chuckle and Rengar speaking but I couldn't understand the words. The last thing I put on was my new cap and I turned it slightly to the side so that the music note was more noticeable.

Well, now it was time for them to see their good work in choosing an outfit for me. I looked to my left and saw a mirror there now. Guess I didn't notice it since I was admiring the good look of the outfit. I checked myself out and my boots had fit with everything. I turned around and looked at the weapon holstered in its comfortable spot with the hilt of the blade on my right side for quick access. The tails of the jacket swayed with my movements and it made me wonder what the fabric was. I turned back to see me front and adjusted the sashes once more and smiled.

"Damn, they know how to make me look sexy." I said before turning to the door and turning the knob to open it. I took a couple of steps out and all of my champions except Ahri were in the room and they all stopped what they were doing, which was either sitting on the corner sofa's in the middle of the room and at the counter to the kitchen with food there, and looked at me. None of them said a word and I just looked from one to the next with a neutral face.

"What?" I said trying to sound confused and Fizz, who had his mouth full, had a piece of whatever he was eating, fall from his mouth to the floor. Again, they all had shocked faces on as they looked me up and down at the outfit they chose.

"Alright Fizz, you are about to lose this bet my fri-" Ahri was saying as she came from the hallway where I'm sure they each chose their rooms. I made eye contact with her and she froze in place, looking me up and down. "Oh my, Fox…you look…" she began to say but Diana interrupted.

"Like a child of the night." And she smiled.

"A true hunter!" added in Rengar.

"Like a legendary night fisherman." Added in mumbled speech from Fizz.

"Like a true warrior ready for battle." Said Yasuo.

"Like a reaper of history." Said Aatrox.

'Like a true summoner should.' Added Sona.

I looked at each of them as they added in their own words of my look, then I looked at Ahri who was still looking me up and down, now just in a more seductive way and leaning against the wall, one eyebrow raised. "Just plain sexy."

At that I motioned towards Sona and repeated what she said but with more 'oomph'. "As Sona said that you all couldn't hear, she said, 'Like a true summoner should.' This is what I wanted you all to think for the most part as you worked together to get me an outfit to present myself in. This is going to be my first appearance to my fellow summoner's as an official True Summoner. We must show that I am your summoner, that you are my champions and that we work as one. This symbol that you all made, this is going to show our unity on me, but I need you all to back me up and show it. Someone could challenge me at any moment and I need you all to be ready to show that you are ready to not only fight with me, but you're ready to fall with me. That is what I've seen to be a True Summoner and to be bound. Now since I am bound to all seven of you, that I'm sure has made some news so, I need to show the people that I am ready to fight for them as a leader and protector, or die with them as an equal."

I looked at them all and they returned their gaze to me. I stood in silence for a moment, letting my little speech sink in. "Are you ready to make your mark on this world as champions and fully accept me as your bound summoner?" I asked and that's when Yasuo stood up and moved in front of me. He unattached his sword from his waist and placed the tip gently onto the carpet and got down on his right knee.

"Usque in Finem" he said.

I raised an eyebrow and was curious as to what that meant. I had to ask. "What does that mean Yasuo? And where did you hear it?"

"It is an old saying of my people. I read it in a scroll from one of our temples and it was said by our warriors to our Elders that we guarded, every day. It means, 'Till the End' Summoner." I nodded and looked down at him.

"Thank you Yasuo." I looked up and saw Sona stand up and move next to Yasuo on his right, she then knelt down on her right knee as well and placed her right palm down and bowed her head, repeating Yasuo's saying to me in her mind.

'Usque in Finem, Summoner.'

Fizz seemed to swallow his food and jumped from his seat, grabbing his trident and walking over next to Sona, followed by Rengar. Rengar moved to Yasuo's left and knelt down as well. Fizz and Rengar at the same time bowed their heads and repeated Yasuo's saying.

"Usque in Finem, Summoner."

I looked at the four of them as they waited for the other three to follow them. I looked up to them and Diana had her arms crossed, looking at me. Aatrox doing the same. Aatrox smiled and stood, walking up next to Rengar, summoning his blade and gently placing the tip of the blade into the carpet. He knelt down and bowed his head, his wings covering him as he did so and he repeated Yasuo's saying.

"Usque in Finem, Summoner."

Ahri walked up next to Diana and looked at her. Diana didn't look at her but held her gaze at me. It wasn't her old killer death look, it was a neutral look. She must've been deciding whether or not to fully accept me. I knew this would be hard for her, with her reasons but we needed to start somewhere.

"You two have the deepest bond right now Diana. What's stopping you?" Ahri said and at that Diana replied.

"The fact of the unknown. How can we just put our full faith into him and just hope that it isn't misplaced?"

Ahri just shrugged and looked at her. "Guess that's why they call it faith." She then walked away from her and went next to fizz and knelt down and repeated Yasuo's saying which seemed to be turning into a creed now.

"Usque in Finem, Summoner."

Diana followed Ahri as she knelt down and repeated the saying. She then looked back at me and looked at the rest of them as they wait there in silence for my word. She looked at the empty spot near Aatrox and summoned her weapon. She walked over to it and looked at me once more and I returned her gaze with a smile. She then placed the tip of her blade into the carpet and knelt down and bowed her head, repeating what Yasuo said as everyone else did.

"Usque in Finem, Summoner."

I stood in silence and looked at each of them. I smiled and knelt down onto both of my knees and leaned back onto my feet, placing my hands on my thighs.

"This is now our creed, and I shall follow it was well. So that you may look to me as the people shall. As your leader and protector, but I shall die as an equal with you if need be. Usque in Finem, my champions." I said and with that I bowed my head. I brought it back up after a moment and saw they all had brought their heads up and were now looking at me.

"What now Fox?" asked Fizz. I looked at him and smiled.

"Now, we go confirm jobs with the Elder's and go on official missions as champion and summoner, as I said before." They looked from one another with smiles on their faces.

I grinned at them all and thought now was the best time to tell them of the name I was going to call us.

"Time to show the world that I am the Keeper of the Seven Sins."

**-Final notes.**

Sorry for the delayed chapter, I just got way more detailed than I originally thought. Anyway, I've been keep track of how much traffic my story gets and I'm almost at a thousand for 3 simple chapters. This is just the beginning too. Once I hit 1500 views and 20 favorites for my story, I'll start looking for a beta reader. I thank you guys for your reviews and hope to get some more feedback on this chapter. I'm looking for some good songs to put in at the end here to make it that more epic so if any of you find any great song while picturing the end scene here, let me know. And in case you noticed how long this chapter is, it's just over 20k words. Good chapter right? Peace :D

-Sound Fox


	5. Chapter 5: True Shot Club

**Disclaimer: **This is a story with the main character being made up by me. The 'champions' in it belong to Riot and I do not claim to make up any of them. I am simply making a story with them in it, with my love and addiction for the game, "League of Legends". **This story is rated M for strong language, violence, and future lemons of many kinds. Reader discretion is advised.**

Daily Reviews: "Really nice fanfiction you have here. Very well written. I can't wait to read the next chapters." –Warrior975

"Not even once do you fail to deliver! Great Job!" –BrokenGears

"A really nice story, and I hope I'm wrong when I think this is its end, but it sounded a bit like it was. Where are the 'future lemons'? Also, I liked Fox more in his first outfit, like, the unpredictable robe-with-hood-covering-the-eyes-thing as it truly represented the mocking smartass good as he is at ignoring things when appropriate, actually a little more often than appropriate. So please continue this, it all is set up so nicely now. I will respect your decision of how to continue the story, but if I was you, I would bring back old Fox. I hope this was helpful, you are a real pro writer :)" - CazoovaETTM

In all honesty, we are just past the introduction my good viewers. If all goes well, I'll have a good 150,000 words before moving on into book two. The way I've got this planned out, there should be around five books to cover this story. As for the lemon, well your waiting will be rewarded soon. Possibly this chapter or next chapter I will try my best to write a good juicy lemon for those that are looking for it.

I would like to ask or remind you all, if there is anything in the story that is confusing, message me, write a review on what confuses you and I will message you back to clear anything up. Also remember, anything I write I do my best so that it has a point. So, with that, let's move on into the next chapter.

**Chapter Five: True Shot Club**

_-Fox_

"Your Seven sins?" Asked Fizz, standing up with me as the rest did.

I nodded and walked over to the nice kitchen, some food on the counters and a glass of water near the sink. I opened up the cupboards until I found the cups and when I did I reached up and took a medium sized one of the many sizes inside. I turned to the sink and started reaching for the handle to turn and make the water flow into my cup but was met with one of Ahri's tails doing it for me. I glanced up at her and she was leaning on the counter, giving me a lovey dovey look like a young teenager goggling over a popular girl, or guy, whatever they were into. I smirked at her and winked and she just smiled back a couple of her tails moving quickly in a happy and playful manner. I swear sometimes she was more dog than fox.

"Yup, my Seven Sins." I chugged the water not realizing how thirsty I was. When I finished and put the cup next to the sink and looked over at my champions, confusion on their face except for Aatrox whom was rubbing his chin and thinking. Man I heard this guy was old but this old? Interesting.

"One day I was reading in the Library with Ryze as I usually do. We may have been looking through the League's oldest scrolls to find old spells Ryze used to have summoners use for and against him. I was looking for old variations of current spells to study, but we came across a buried scroll that dated back before the Rune Wars. It was shocking but it was one of few, and all of them having an old legend on them. The one I'm telling you about now is one of the first to have been recorded it seems. It was the Keeper of the Seven Sins. There was once a man, a single man made by the old gods. He was their finest creation because he was just the closest thing to perfect. He was strong, polite, loyal and powerful. He was sent out into the world as a messenger to keep the current world true and loyal to the old gods. But over time, after every new city he came across, every new race he was corrupted a little more. He began to realize how harsh the gods were on these people and began committing sins towards the gods."

"And we are these sins?" asked Diana.

"What are the sins?" asked Yasuo.

All of them were looking at me with confusion except for Ahri who was still checking me out with seductive filled eyes. Geez, my job with her was going to be an annoying one.

"Yes, you are the sins, and I'm getting there. The gods began to worry about their messenger, their near perfect creation. After they met with him at their usual gathering to receive word of how their world and its inhabitants were doing, they noticed a change in him. They noticed when they made remarks at him at how he began to look changed physically and the messenger gave a look of distaste and spoke out of how it didn't matter what he started to look like, he was who he was. The gods had seen this before and knew it immediately as Pride. This was known throughout the races of any male who would not have it if someone insulted them or what they cared about."

Rengar beat his chest twice and smiled "If I am a sin, then I shall be your Pride, Fox!"

I smirked and nodded. "Yes indeed you shall be. The gods let their messenger go and started to watch him. He came across another town and their found another sin. Once again, the gods called to him to meet and he did not show up on time which was not like him. Once he arrived, his words were a little slowed but his mind also seemed else were. They noted that he now had the taste of a bit of true human nature, Sloth."

Fizz jumped up on his spear and smiled widely. "That's me! All sloth here Fox!" after he spoke, he fell backwards onto the edge of the couch and closed his eyes as if he fell asleep.

I chuckled and shook my head. "Again, yes. Next the gods wanted to test to see if these two sins were all he had committed or stumbled upon so far. They began to insult him slightly and he started to get angry at them. They then noticed his actions and knew of his anger that rose too quickly and shouldn't have been there in the first place, Wrath."

"And so the fall of mankind had been sentenced and recorded, for the gods had seen their mistake and the world would be punished for it." Said Aatrox. He looked to me and I nodded.

I squinted my eyes in question towards him. "That was written on the scroll as well. Does this legend ring a bell to you Aatrox?"

He nodded at me and crossed his arms. "Yes, that line is as old as I am. The only thing anyone is for sure about that line is that it can mean either the gods or the world would be punished."

I pointed at him as if he just confirmed what Ryze and I had thought when we read it. "That's what Ryze and I thought. But, we couldn't think which had the right to punish which. Anyway they let him go to the next town and continue the work given to him. As time went on, he became more and more sinful to the gods. They waited three years before they called upon him again, only to be answered with no response. The gods waited for two weeks before going and seeking him for themselves and what they found, didn't exactly please them. When they arrived, the man hadn't noticed them yet and was doing other things such as chopping wood, cooking food and talking with others. The gods didn't disrupt him, didn't call out to him and just watched to see why he had ignored them. Then a woman came up to him and hugged him, and he hugged back giving a nervous laugh. This worried them the most, because their near perfect messenger was going down a dangerous path which would lead to his mortality."

I could hear Ahri purr and step closer to me, "Was that woman the sin of beauty?"

I turned to her and shook my head. "No, she was Lust. As are you since all you do is mess with men to benefit only you." I turned back to face my other champions as I felt Ahri run what I assumed to be her hand or one of her tails down my arm. I ignored it and moved on. "This was something they had to stop, so they distilled anonymous fear and worry into everyone but their messenger. As they left with haste, their messenger was left with confusion and watched as they left. When their messenger was alone, they appeared with such force that their messenger was forced to his knees as he looked to them. The gods asked why he had ignored them and refused to give a report of his work. He looked away in shame and they recognized this as a form of want, because he wouldn't face them while he responded that he was scared of them. They asked why and he responded with the fact that he was so powerless to them that even though he was created to do their work, he still wanted free choice. This was the messenger showing Envy for the god's power and this was the smallest sin to the gods, so they didn't worry too much about it. They also noticed his want to be a mortal, his want to be free that wasn't great but enough to change his mind and feelings to want to be with others, Gluttony. They saw these sins and evaluated them in that moment and came to a decision."

'They killed him…?' said Sona in my mind.

I smiled and shook my head at her. "They didn't kill him. They had sympathy for him, but also anger for disobeying them. So they came to the decision to take away his current life that he wished to live by erasing the minds of the people he had met, their memories of the messenger. That was his punishment, and he eventually came to terms with it. The gods then took their messenger and gave him powers that he could grow on his free time, when and how he wanted to, only if he from that point would do the work the gods gave him to the letter. Over time, the messenger did as they asked and continued to go about the world reminding it of the gods and their power by displaying his own. Once again, the gods called upon their messenger to give them a report of his work, this time showing up but a day late. They were angered again asking why he was late and he gave them a response that they had never expected. He had said that he hated the gods for what they had done and wished to be set free of them. They became furious and tried to force him to the ground with their power. He stood strong and this only angered them more but also confused them. They knew there was no way he could've grown his power this much in such a small amount of time but he did. He told the gods he hated them for making his life a lonely one but also hated them because of their power, which he wanted so greatly. So they had finally seen the greatest sin committed towards the gods, a sin that changed all the races in the first place towards hating the gods as well. This sin was known to the gods as the Seventh Sin and was the sin that they would not tolerate in their messenger. That sin, was Greed."

After I said all that, all my champions looked at Diana whom was staring at me in the eyes, arms crossed and expression unreadable. She didn't look back at them or say anything, just looked at me and I looked back as I started to finish the legend. "The messenger unleashed all his power and fought with the gods for an entire day without any stops. He greatly injured the gods but could not kill any of them. The gods finally held him down on his knees and the messenger just looked up to them through bloodied eyes and exhaustion. As he waited for the final blow, the gods looked at him and couldn't do it, they couldn't kill their best creation. So they silenced his words so he could no longer speak and tried to take his powers back but in order to do that they had to know what al they were, so they just put a restrain on them so he couldn't use them while the spell was active, which was the very first spell. The messenger was locked away and the story of that legendary storm of a day goes on in history known as the Storm of Orion."

"Orion? Why that name?" asked Fizz.

I didn't have time to answer, Rengar just roared and hit his chest two times. "Orion was a great hunter! Or so goes the Legend. He was a strong warrior, the strongest out of any and challenged anyone to fight him! My guess is that they called it this because your legend, summoner is in close relations to the Hunter and Warrior Orion."

I nodded my head and looked at him impressed to an extent. "Yeah, just about. But the whole mix-up with that is that people claim that the hunter Orion is the one who was so strong that he challenged the gods but because of this scroll, it was really The Messenger." My champions stayed silent for a moment or two then looked at each other, except for Diana. She still kept looking at me and I looked back at her only to have my gaze turned away when Ahri stroked my arm again. I looked over at her and she was right near my face with hers.

"So, if we are your sins, can you clarify who is which sin and why?" She asked, eyes still half closed as if day dreaming. No, I'm sure she is day dreaming.

I smiled and nodded and went through my thoughts again. "Yes, so since you all now know the Legend, here's what sins you all are. Fizz, you are sloth because unless you're told to do something, you just lay around all day. Rengar, you are Pride for obvious reasons. Aatrox, you are Wrath, also for obvious reasons. Ahri, you are Lust because of, well, you tempt the opposite sex and sometimes the same sex through sexual actions." She winked at me with that and I could feel a couple of her tails stroke my back.

"Sona, you are Envy because our bond is a little different than Diana and mine's and we can share our thoughts whenever we want. So, I know how you Envy everyone else for having a voice and are able to make vocal sounds. I'm saying it out loud because as soon as I learn their secrets, " I motioned towards the other champions. "I will share it with everyone else as well, and this is where it will stay, with us. Were all one mind now so everyone get used to it." Sona looked at me with a small smile and nodded. God she was cute today, I like it when she wears sundresses like this one. It was a simple light blue dress with a yellow tint that blended its way at the bottom, near her ankles.

I looked at Yasuo and sighed as he was leaning against the counter to the kitchen leaning back on his elbows. "You are Gluttony, Yasuo. Ever since you became a champion, your reasons for doing so have been, unknown. We will all find out sooner or later so I'm sure that you are Gluttony for a reason." I lastly turned to Diana who still hadn't broken her gaze from me and this time I felt a little unease as I looked back. I didn't have time to say anything again, she just jumped the gun.

"So I'm your greatest sin? I'm the one that is seen as the biggest offense?" Her voice was low and sounded like a muffled explosion. I didn't nod or shake my head, just held my gaze and smiled.

"You are my strongest sin. You are the only out of all of you that knows what it's like to be in full sync during battle and be able to move so fluently together. As my biggest offense, you did try to attack me during the Binding!" I shouted that last part to get my point across. At that she looked down and finally broke her stare. I laughed and walked over to pat her left shoulder with my right hand.

"But don't worry. Shit happens." I walked over to one of the couches and sat down, propping my feet up onto the table. "So, have you guys decided who I'm going on a job with first?" No one jumped at what I said right away, but I could notice Ahri put her hands behind her back and her tails start to move from side to side happily, as she smiled a big smile at me. I had on a smile of my own which quickly turned into a straight face.

"So, here's the deal Fox…" Started Ahri but I sat up right away and started waving my hands back and forth in a no fashion.

"No, uh uh, there's no way you all landed on letting me go out with Ahri alone." I exclaimed. At that, Fizz just laughed and held out his hand or fin, whatever, towards Sona and she rolled her eyes and reached into a hidden pocket on her dress. She pulled out a paper type object and put it in Fizz's hand and crossed her arms in a fit like mood way. "Oh you've got to be kidding me…" I said.

Fizz shrugged and smiled at me. "What? Fish has gotta eat, and you my friend, are predictable."

I sighed and shook my head, brought my right hand up and rubbed my eyes. "Alright, whatever. So tell me Ahri, what is our job going to be?" I looked up at her and she still had on her big smile.

"Well, I don't know if you remember a week ago but I mentioned there being rumors of an old summoner that was banned from the League for using illegal spells. Well, I brought this up with one of the Elders and it goes to show that this hasn't escaped their view or curiosity." She made small steps towards me, hands still behind her back and her tails swaying from side to side.

"So why are we going after him? He was banned wasn't he?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He was, but there's rumors from inside agents of the league that are saying he's giving out weapons to summoners that has ancient magic on it that can be used against champions." By the time she said this she was right next to me. As she sat down, her tails began to sway towards me and cling to me. I looked at them then at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, uhm so our job is too go get this summoner, confirm or deny the rumors, and act accordingly to the situation?" I asked and she nodded in confirmation, moving a little closer to me. "Okay, so I kind of remember you talking about it, something about a club?" I asked again and she nodded once more, moving closer to me yet again.

"So, why do you keep getting closer to me?" I asked. And she lifted her left hand and placed it onto my chest.

"Well, here's the fun part…the club is very popular, but it's only meant for couple's sooooo…" She trailed her voice off and I stood up and walked towards the door, not saying anything to her. I looked over towards Fizz and Sona and he had his mouth open and started to hand the money back to Sona whom was smiling. As I reached the door, I stopped and looked over my right shoulder back at Ahri.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Might as well get this dramatic crap over with." I said, opening the door slightly. Ahri called out to me to wait.

"Whoa, slow down summoner, we don't leave to catch our train for another two hours." She crossed her legs and laced her fingers together and rested them in her lap.

"Have you gotten our room all figured out?" I asked, to which she responded by shaking her head.

"I haven't…wait, room?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I nodded and opened the door all the way. "Yes. Were supposed to be deepening our bond, so what good would it be if we had separate rooms?" She just smiled big again and her tails began to move quickly back and forth confirming her happiness.

"Mmmmm, I will get on that right away summoner." She stood up and walked towards the hallways which had their rooms. I looked at Yasuo and motioned with my head for him to follow me.

"Alright, tell her I'll be back in an hour and a half or so to help get our stuff ready. I've got to go get this itch taken care of. Aatrox, Rengar, come with me and Yasuo. I need sparring partners."

Rengar roared a small roar and jumped to his feet quickly, walking next to Aatrox who had his arms crossed. Yasuo had his left hand on the hilt of his blade and the other on the rope type of material around his waist. Fizz sat up and looked at us with a sad look on his face.

"Yo! What about me? I don't get to spar with you?" Sona looked at us as well, while playing with her hair.

"Fizz, I know you're powerful and all but I need people who would be able to with stand my attacks if I hit them with a full force hit. Sorry man….fish…whatever, I'll spar with you another time. Promise." He looked a little sad but Sona looked over at him and sat next to him, putting her right hand on his head and starting to pat it. Fizzes eyes closed a little and a smile crept onto his face as he leaned into her hand. I smiled at Sona and she smiled back giving me a little wink.

'I know how this fish works, don't worry about it too much Fox. Go do what it is you were going to do.'

I nodded at her and turned to leave. As we walked down the hall, no one spoke. Yasuo was on my right and Aatrox on my left and Rengar was following close by behind us. As we approached the elevator, the doors dinged open and another summoner was occupied with a tablet looking object. They stepped out and began walking past us without looking up from the device. My champions stood aside so as to not disturb them and then we entered the elevator. I used the key the desk receptionist gave to me and the doors dinged closed. We waited a moment or so and they reopened as the lobby appeared before us. Gods I was never going to get used to that. I stepped out and my champions followed, and we walked through the lobby without speaking or looking at any other summoners or champions.

As we reached the main doors that were open wide again to let in the beautiful day, the glare of the sun on the shimmering waters of the fountain slightly blinded me. That's when I noticed Katarina sitting on the edge of the fountain speaking with a robed figure whom I didn't recognize. The robes were a little different with design from the other typical summoners walking about. The large hood they wore hid their face and their gloves made it harder to tell their skin color. As I got closer to Katarina, she looked up to us and smirked. The look gave me shivers and it made me stop in front of her briefly.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." She said, and at that, the robed figure turned their head up in the slightest before looking back down at their feet. I motioned towards the robed person and lifted me shoulders in a questioning way.

"I thought Noxian personnel weren't allowed onto Institute Grounds except champions of the league?" I said to her. The robed figure tilted their head towards her and she smiled, looking at the robed figure quickly before kicking her head towards her left as if telling the person to scram. The robed figure nodded lightly and disappeared in the blink of an eye.

"They weren't Noxian, just a messenger with important news to me." She responded back, a few locks of her hair falling in front of her face. She blew it aside and crossed her right leg over her left and folded her hands onto her lap. I opened my mouth to retort a smartass comment but she interrupted me before I could. "He wasn't actually Noxian, he was literally a neutral messenger hired by Noxus to send me the news he did."

I let my hands fall to their sides and I just shook my head slightly. "Whatever. So you were talking about me, did the news have anything to do with me?" I asked, actually curious. I could feel Yasuo looking at her with his sword at the ready. Couldn't blame him, the last time she spoke with us, a day later I was hospitalized for a week and a half almost. It was good he was on edge and ready to go, but Katarina glanced at him and seemed to notice this as well.

"You can calm your new guard dog Fox, what happened to you had nothing to do with me. In all honesty, I've got agents looking for traces of the people that did that to you. I have some questions of my own for them." I looked over at Yasuo, and smiled, showing that I was glad he was ready. He looked back at me and we held eye contact for a moment before I looked away and back at Katarina. She was looking up at me with a grin then blew the locks of hair back to the side of her forehead.

"Free world Katarina. He can do what he wants. Now, you gonna tell me about the news or what?" I asked again.

She shook her head and gazed back again. "It doesn't concern you at the moment so no, I'm not going to tell you." I shook my head in annoyance and started walking past her. Hoping my champions were following, I took longer strides towards the forest to hurry up and get my practice going. Gods, Katarina was pushing my buttons in the wrong way right now.

_Aatrox_

After the conversation with the assassin, Fox, Rengar, Yasuo and I reached the tree line and Fox began to run. I jogged enough to keep him in sight, but I was beginning to lose him among the trees. I looked around to see Yasuo and Rengar disappearing too. I had to pick up this pace in order to not lose myself among these trees. I flexed my back and prepared my wings for a quick flight. They went full stretch and I lifted myself off the ground with a single flap, and summoned the winds around me with the ancient magic I knew of commanding it to keep a single gust under me. As I picked up speed I could see Yasuo kicking off the base of the trees around him. As I reached his side, we came into a clearing and saw Rengar taking deep breaths next to Fox. Yasuo and I stood next to Rengar as I floated down to my feet and I could feel the wind leave my side. I crossed my arms and watched our summoner take off his jacket that we had all agreed on, and fold it up neatly. He set it on the ground neatly and turned to face us.

We all held his gaze for a moment or so, then he held out both his hands to Yasuo and Rengar, moving them outwards to his side telling them to move outwards. They did so with careful steps, and in my mind I could just feel that this battle was going to be one of honor and pure fist to fist. No weapons, just technique, so I folded in my wings to get more room to move freely. I can guess that my fellow champions could feel the same for Rengar unhooked his blade and threw it to the ground, having the blade pierce the dirt with ease and standing upright like a soldier in his final stand. Yasuo, drew his blade as well, scabbard and all with it and set it down, which afterwards, he tightened his belt material around his waist and brought his hands up curling them into fists. I prepared myself as well, bending down on my knees, putting my left foot forward a foot, my right foot behind me ready to push off so I can dash. I looked at Rengar as he got onto his four, readying himself to pounce.

Fox took his stance that he had at the Day of Binding, putting his right foot behind him as well, his right arm behind his back and his left hand out sideways, balled up into a fist. We all waited to see if anyone would move, and I kept my eyes upon my summoner, for I've seen him fight and intended not to let my guard down at any moment. From what I've learned from his fights, he waits for a chance, even the smallest to act and reach out for your weak points, at which I was not willing to give any but expose his own. But I guess Fox was ready for this trail of thought for one second he was there and the next he was already two feet in front of Rengar, slightly off the ground and right fist back, moving forward for the first punch. Rengar was ready and dashed the rest of the short distance, throwing up his hands ready to tackle Fox, roaring while doing so, but Fox just threw his punch anyway and it connected with Rengar's forehead, forcing his face downwards a little, which seemed to make all the difference. Rengar's extended hands moved down an inch if most, and he closed them expecting to catch Fox, only to catch nothing for Fox seemed to have gained just enough lift from the connected punch to escape the grasp.

Fox fell to his feet and took a step back with his left foot only to jump off it again, flipping in the air so that his belly was facing Rengar's back and he grabbed Rengar's mane, pulling it back to expose his neck more and that was when I noticed Yasuo come in for a kick out of nowhere, expecting to hit Fox but only to hit Rengar's paw as he saw Yasuo's kick coming and blocked it. Amazing, Fox landed a punch and somehow managed to sense Yasuo as well with an attack and countered it with his enemy. Yasuo tried to jump back but Rengar wrapped his hands around Yasuo's foot and threw him up and backwards. Yasuo turned in the air to right himself, only to hit the ground clumsily, landing on his back. Fox took that as his chance to kick off of Rengar and dash at me, his left fist back and preparing his next attack. I ran at him as well and drew back my own left fist, ready to meet him and knowing that he was going to try a trick so I held my attack back once I began to throw it, ready to block another attack of Fox's once he moved out of the way.

Once my punch was mid throw, as I expected, Fox dashed his upper body to the left, moving his fist under my fist and I brought up my right hand to block. His punch landed on my fist and before I could grasp his hand, he pulled it back with impressive speed and turned to his left in a twirl and I could see his foot coming up for a spin kick which I heard was called a roundhouse kick. I brought my left wing up just enough to blow a gust which made his kick go higher than I hope he didn't mean for it to go, and as the wind brought his leg up higher, I spun to my right and kicked with my right foot, connecting with his mid-section and sending him back a couple of steps. As he caught his foot, he ducked and Yasuo's punch that I failed to see thrown, missed its target and Fox swept his left leg under Yasuo, but Yasuo was ready and jumped over it, bringing down his right elbow to try and land that.

As Fox's leg sweep missed its intended purpose, he pushed off his left foot to dodge the elbow and moved out of its way, only to be met by Rengar sliding under him and catching him on his side. Rengar tossed him up a good five feet and Fox turned over to face us on his way down, I summoned the winds to me again and felt them lift me up, and I flew at Rengar, hoping for him to assist in launching me towards Fox.

"Rengar! Lift me!" I shouted at him, but he got low, seeming to me that he was preparing his own attack. This would end badly since Fox was expecting this.

"No Demon! This one is mine!" He responded and leapt up at Fox, only to be met with a hard right kick to the back of his head, which changed his jump angle and giving Fox another chance to recover. Fox took it and kicked off of Rengar's head and moved towards Yasuo with his back exposed. Yasuo looked at Fox and dashed at him, preparing to strike and I reached out my hand to halt him, knowing that Fox was probably expecting this as well. As Yasuo lifted off the ground from his right foot, moving his left fist forward to strike, Fox disappeared and then reappeared behind Yasuo to kick off his back as well. I quickly looked to the ground where he would shoot off to, knowing he couldn't use flash that many times in that fast of a succession, so I quickly flew at the spot I guessed he would be. As I hoped, he kicked off of Yasuo's back with his left foot and looked at me, his face showing that of small panic and knowing that I had caught him. I pulled back my right fist ready to strike and as Fox moved closer to the area I had guessed he would be I began to move my fist forward to connect. I was met with empty air, as Fox yet again disappeared and I was confused. I know that he just used flash and couldn't use it again to escape me, so how had he disappeared.

I cursed myself as I realized I showed a moment of distraction and confusion, because Fox took it and I felt a strike to my right side. I tried to recover by moving my right wing to cover another attack, but that seemed to have been expected, for the base of my left wing was hit with a strong force, pain shooting from the new hit I had taken. I pulled my wing back slightly, trying to ease the pain but then realizing I had just opened my left side, so I moved my hand down to block an attack and looked to my left to try and see Fox make his move. That was my next mistake, for as I turned my head I saw a quick movement in front of me and knew that the next hit was going to be on my chest or face. I was right, getting hit on my right cheek and I fell to my right knee, expecting another hit.

I looked up and saw Fox standing over me, panting and fists ready at his side. I took quick breaths of my own and spit as well, taking the break he was offering and standing up to ask him my question of how he teleported again.

"How did you flash again after such a short duration? I had your projected area of landing so how did you flash again?" I asked. He started to slow down his breathing and smirked.

"Teleport. After you kicked me, my sword detached and I noticed it just in time to teleport to it. I was taking a gamble that you hadn't known that it had fallen off and I won. But you seem to understand my fighting pattern more than others and that threw me off, I'll give you that." He smiled again and his breathing was back to a more regular pace, but mine was still fastened and I was working to slow it down. Fox turned to Yasuo and Rengar who seemed to have recovered and were looking at Fox in somewhat defensive stance's ready to go again. He shook his head and held his hand out at me.

"This is what you two should be thinking when fighting someone. How their fight pattern works and you work around that to beat them. Rengar, when Aatrox had called out to help him and launch him up at me, you shouldn't have been selfish because he could've made me waste a flash and therefore given you an opportunity to land a hit, but your pride at doing it on your own made you lose the chance. You need to work on that because we are all a team now, and will fight as one in the future so get used to it okay?" Fox said, increasing his voice as the small speech went on to try and get his point across. Rengar nodded in a small manor and fell to his right knee, placing his right fist on the ground and lowering his head.

"Understood summoner." And Fox just sighed and walked towards him. He kneeled down with Rengar and placed his right hand onto the front of Rengar's should, seeing how Fox's hands were so small compared to Rengar's giant torso.

"Hey, were in our own company, so that kind of formality is only needed when we are in front of other summoners or in front of the people we are protecting and I've given you an order or whatever. And when were alone, just call me Fox, seriously, no need to always be so formal." After Fox said that, Rengar raised his head and nodded again, standing up with Fox. Fox moved past him and took his stance once more, facing us and we all stood ready to right again.

"Now, again!" he shouted. We went on, attacking each other for the next hour and half, none of us really landing any hits, but none having any hits landed on us either. As Fox jumped back holding out his fists and the three of us stood by each other, close and ready to move, we held our gaze at him, waiting for him to make his next move. He smiled big and stood back up in a relaxed stance, letting his arms fall to his side.

"Nice job guys, it may be small but I can already tell you're starting to work as a team. Keep it up. Now I say it's time we all head back so you guys can rest and I can shower up real quick before I head off to do this weird job with Ahri." He walked back over to his jacket that he folded up and picked it up. Yasuo did the same and went to retrieve his blade while Rengar went to get his. Fox walked up next to us, and we all traveled back to the Institute, Fox, Yasuo and I'm sure Rengar having sweat over their bodies from the sparring we just had with each other. I didn't have such an issue since it took much more for me to show signs of weariness, and even then, I didn't show much since I've been alive for so long.

When we arrived at the room, Fox stopped at the door, and stayed there, not opening it then turned to us with a smile on his face.

"I've got an idea…I want to see how they will react, but I want to go in with Yasuo holding me in his arms and I'm going to pretend to be knocked out. I want you two to then act like something bad has happened saying that during our sparring you all hit me at the same time and I passed out when we were done." He said in a hushed tone. I found it interesting that Fox liked to act a lot of jokes towards us champions but I couldn't complain. It was humorous when mortals acted on such petty things. I nodded and Fox jumped at Yasuo who then caught him in his arms. I looked over and down at Rengar and he smiled as we both nodded at each other. I looked back at Fox and he smiled back.

"Alright, make it sound like I died." He said and then winked at us before letting his head fall and wiped his face of any emotion. Yasuo looked at us and smirked before nodding at the door for us to open. I then moved to the door and forced it open with my left shoulder ready to act as if we just killed our summoner.

_Sona_

As I sat there, still rubbing Fizz's head, he chuckled and continued to play with my hair like he had been for the past half hour. Our summoner had been gone for a while so it was almost time for him to return. Diana sat across from us, arms crossed and eyes closed, still looking as mad as she always did. I don't think I've ever seen her smile, but it was nice to see that she actually cared about our summoner to an extent. But it was weird how I didn't like the feeling of her having a deeper connection with him than me, when she didn't even care that much about him.

I heard Ahri come out of her room finally, and she walked like a normal person than when Fox or the other male champions were here. I knew it was just to catch their eye and keep it. I've tried to follow how she does it but the feeling of the eyes on me just feels weird and I don't like it as much as she does. Either way, it doesn't matter, I've heard that men still want me for some reason, probably because of my chest.

"Geez, if they don't hurry back Fox and I are going to miss our tr-" Ahri began to say but was cut off when the door busted open and Yasuo, Rengar and Aatrox entered the room with Fox in Yasuo's arms. My eyes widened and my heart skipped a beat when I saw that Fox wasn't moving and Yasuo, Rengar and Aatrox entered with worried faces. I immediately lifted Fizz's head and jumped up to run over to Yasuo to check up on Fox. I began searching for his voice or thoughts but I couldn't hear anything. Ahri and Diana followed up quickly behind me as Yasuo walked over to the Couch that Diana was on, placing Fox down lightly.

"What the fuck happened now?!" Ahri yelled at the men. I fell to my knees and place my hands on his neck, trying to feel for a pulse, finding one that was low and that seemed just below normal. I moved my right ear to his chest to hear his heartbeat and started to count them.

"We don't know! While we were sparring, we all kind of caught Fox off guard and hit him at the same time. He seemed fine but he fell over and hasn't moved since!" Exclaimed Yasuo. I counted a slightly abnormal number of heart beats and then placed my ear next to his mouth. If his pulse was this low then that means he must not be breathing. I couldn't hear or feel a breath so I freaked out a little and looked at Fox's face. My eyes began to water as my mind raced with the thought of my second bound summoner was leaving me through death.

I didn't hesitate to do CPR, so I placed my hands on his mouth and got ready to place my lips on his to give him breaths of air. I was then moved aside by Diana, as she knelt down next to him and placed her forehead on his, her hair falling onto his neck and her left hand onto his chest. She closed her eyes and seemed to whisper something, then moved on to place her lips onto his and began breathing into them. I was furious as to why she would push me aside when I was about to do the same thing to him. She wasn't that important so why did she think she was the only one able to treat him of his wounds? Just because she had a deeper bond with him than I did?

She pulled away from Fox and held up her left hand from his chest, a silver aura glowing around it and she then slammed her hand back down onto his chest. He didn't respond. She looked down at him and I couldn't just stand by so I tapped her shoulder and she looked at me with a worried gaze. The look in her eyes made me feel bad for the thoughts I had, made me feel selfish. She cared about Fox just as much as I did or more so maybe she acted out of instinct since their bond deepened that day. I motioned with my hands on myself that she had to tilt back Fox's head and then open his mouth before breathing into it, so as to give him more air. She seemed to understand because when she turned back, she moved his head back and gently opened his mouth, placing her lips on his once more and breathed into them. She moved her left hand over his chest again and the aura returned before she slammed it back into his chest, causing his chest to jolt upwards and his eyes shot open.

He looked at Diana and she looked back at him as she pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"Holy shit, you don't need to pound on my chest. My heart's beating just fine, Gods." He said as he sat up and started to rub his chest. I wasn't even paying attention to the others while I was focused on Fox but Ahri came out of nowhere, just about tackling Fox back onto the couch.

"Oh Gods you're okay! I thought we'd have to take you to the hospital again!" She claimed while her tails began wrapping around him. I feel back onto my butt and placed my hand on my chest. Thank Gods Fox was alright. I don't think I could stand losing another bound summoner.

'Another? How did you lose the one before me?' I heard in my head. I forgot he could hear my thoughts as well as I could hear his.

'That's a story for another time Fox. I'm just glad you're okay.' I responded back to him.

He then laughed loudly and Ahri, Diana, and I were confused. I then heard Yasuo chuckle and Rengar hit his chest and give a light laugh as well.

"Wow, didn't think they'd freak out that much, let alone think I'd need CPR. It's good to know they care so much." He said while Ahri sat up and tilted her head to the side.

"What?" She said.

"Yeah, I just acted to be hurt, just to see what you guys would do. Satisfying result." He said with a smile on his face.

None of us said anything but continued to stare at him. He honestly did that just to mess with us and see what we would do? That was so mean.

"You JACKASS!" yelled Diana. She then stood up and stormed off to her room like a child pouting that their mother didn't get them anything.

I just looked at him and rolled my eyes as he looked at me and smiled. I stood up as well and moved back to where I was sitting before. I lifted Fizz's head and sat down, seeing that he had fallen asleep and hadn't noticed anything. I looked over to see Ahri holding his face and forcing him to look at her and she stared at him in the eyes. I could see her moving her hips slightly while on top of him and knew she was trying to seduce him or something.

"You are going to make this up to me. Making me worry like that isn't a good thing, it makes me go mad, so on our train ride, you'll be getting to know me on certain levels to make up for this." After she said that she moved her face closer to his and I blinked and Fox was at the counter. Ahri fell the short distance where Fox used to be and her right leg fell over the side but she caught herself quickly with a small gasp.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see. You ready to go? I wanna hurry and get to the train so I can get showered up."

"Why not just shower here?" Ahri asked.

"Well, because we've only got 15 minutes to get there, check in and get to our car and booth. Knowing Ahri, I'm sure she got us a car with our own room and shit." He looked at Ahri and she shrugged and smiled at him.

"Yeah, what can I say? I like to travel in luxury."

Fox rolled his eyes and went around saying his good byes to everyone. Ahri went to her room and brought out her two bags of luggage as Fox came over to me, kneeling down on his left knee. I looked at him with an annoyed face but as he smiled that smile I looked forward to whenever I could I kind of melted and gave a smile back.

'So you look forward to seeing me smile huh?' He said in my mind. I could feel my face get warmer and I averted my eyes from him. I heard him chuckle and put his right hand onto my right hand.

'I'm sorry if I worried you earlier. I'm glad to see you're ready to help me if I needed it so thank you.'

I looked back at him and looked into his eyes. I remember Diana putting her forehead onto his and felt that was a way to connect with him so I leaned forward and place my forehead lightly onto his, closing my eyes, feeling too embarrassed to keep them open while being this close to him. He place his hand onto the back of my neck and an immediate rush came to me, and out of nowhere, I could see him walking down the hall towards our new living area with Yasuo next to him. But I was looking through his eyes. I then realized that I was in his memories from just a few minutes ago. I was then pulled back into my own eyes just as fast and I pulled away from him a little. I looked at him in the eyes again and they looked back confirming that he seemed to experience the same thing I just did.

'Did we just…' I asked in my mind to him and he smiled and nodded.

'I think our bond just deepened. Looks like we found a way to sync our minds in a unique way. So fuckin cool.' He responded back. He then stood up and turned around walking towards Diana's room. He arrived at her door and knocked before announcing that he was going to go in. He then opened the door and closed it behind him. Ahri leaned against the wall and her tails began to sway impatiently as she waited for Fox to come out of the room.

It was a few minutes before Fox finally came out and closed Diana's door behind him again, and looked at Ahri.

"Ready to go then?" He said. She looked at him and nodded with a big smile on his face.

"More than you know summoner." She said and grabbed her luggage with her tails as they strolled to the door. Fox opened the door and waved at us before exiting the room and being followed by Ahri to do their mission.

I don't know why but I could feel that when they came back, they were going to have a couple of secrets they were going to keep from us.

_Fox_

As we walked to the train station at the small town next to the institute, Ahri held onto my right arm like it was the last thing on earth. My hands were in my pockets and I had on a face of annoyance as I could tell from the joyful tune Ahri was humming that she probably had some plans in mind, sexual no doubt. I could feel her tails that weren't dragging the luggage behind her, brushing over my skin lightly, but hard enough for me to feel it on my back. It was like a light massage. I looked over and down at Ahri and she continued to keep her eyes closed and humming her tune.

"Yo, Ahri."

She stopped humming and looked up at me, a smile on her face. Her golden eyes glittered with the sun behind me and shining off her. Gods it was getting harder to resist her the more I observed her features.

"Yes summoner?" she said.

"Why do your tails always hover around me and stick to me like glue?"

She looked at them with a curious look then shrugged. "Don't know honestly. Guess they're just attracted to you and I can't blame them. Anyway, it feels good whenever they run up against you, for reasons I don't know." She said, winking at me. She sure did that a lot. I rolled my eyes and looked back in front of us, seeing the train station with our train at the station.

We walked up to the ticket booth and Ahri pulled the tickets out from her blouse. I raised an eyebrow and she caught my look, smirking and handing them to the man in the booth. "It's where I keep important things, so if you ever need a place to keep your hands warm, don't hesitate." She gave me another wink and I looked up and shook my head.

"I've got gloves for that, so I'm good." After the man in the booth ran our tickets, he gave them back with a glowing stamp of approval on it and motioned for us to move towards the end cars.

"Your luxury honeymoon car is ready for boarding. Please enjoy your ride to Piltover." And after that, he gave us a smile and we moved on our way. As we walked to the car I looked down at Ahri and gave my irritated face.

"Are you kidding me with this shit?" I asked, a tiny amount of anger in my voice.

She shrugged and smirked. "What? We're going to be bonding for the next couple of days, might as well give the best atmosphere to do it in."

I shook my head again and we came up to the man waiting near the door to our car. We held out our tickets and he looked at the glowing approval stamp and smiled. He did a combination of sliding his finger on a hidden screen that left a streak of where he ran his finger. He lifted his finger and the door slid open with ease and no sound.

"Enjoy your ride!" He exclaimed and we both nodded towards him and smiled back to him. As we stepped onto the car, the door slid closed behind us and we looked around. The small hall that turned to the left immediately into the main room. The bed was a king size from what I could tell and sat in the middle of the room, the headboard against the wall of the car. The red sheets had a glimmer to them so I guessed they were silk or something of that material type. There were four pillows with a little tint of red and the covers were folded over neatly. There were two nightstands on either side of the bed with a lamp of each one. The carpet was a deeper red color and there was a couch against the wall that lined the hallway to enter the car. There was a dresser to hold your stuff for what I could guess were the longer rides to Damacia which was a two day ride. There was a door to what I guessed was the bathroom at the end of the car. I looked at all of the small details around the room which I'm sure was an indication of different ways to have sex. I could feel Ahri's tails move in a slower and more seductive way on my back, one making its way to my chin and turning my head to look at her.

I knew I would regret it but from my other two bonding moments with Sona and Diana, we had to have an intimate moment of some sort before we synced. So I turned it willingly and looked down at her into her golden eyes and she looked back at mine. We stared at each other for a moment and I could hear her begin to purr lightly as her face moved closer to mine. Her right hand moved to the left side of my face and ran her thumb back and forth lightly.

"Now that were alone and in a private place, its time you made up to me for scaring me half to death with your little stunt." She said in a seductive voice, it made me feel a little softer inside and I could feel my eye lids growing a little heavy as they almost closed. I tried to recognize a charm effect on me but I didn't feel any different when I tried to identify it. Guess that means I'm tired from working out so much, or her good looks and sexual techniques are finally getting to me.

Our lips were almost about to meet when I turned my head a little at the last second and she kissed my cheek. I knew she'd be surprised and I took that as my chance to kiss her cheek as well and move quickly past her towards the restroom. I could feel her tails start to remove from my back as I moved away from her.

"That…was unfair. You are such a tease summoner." Ahri said turning to me with a straight line on her face. I looked over my left shoulder and smiled, not saying anything as I unbuckled my jacket again and slid it off slowly while she watched. I then unclipped my blade and put that against the wall, sliding off my boots slowly and setting those next to my sword. I looked over my shoulder again and saw Ahri's tails moving side by side faster than I have before, her eyes wide open and watching me fully. I smirked again and shook my head, moving towards what I hoped was the bathroom, starting to take off my shirt. I opened the door to the unknown and did indeed find a bathroom that had a shower at what seemed big enough for two people with a little extra room to do, things.

I smiled and pulled my shirt off from the top of my back and threw it out at the wall again. I took off my pants and threw those out as well hoping Ahri was still watching, and lastly took off my under garments and held them out on my forefinger, then let them fall off, pulling my hand back in and letting the door stay open, just to tease her more. I stepped into the shower and turned it too an appropriate temperature.

I let the water fall over my head enjoying the heat and just relaxing my muscles. I closed my eyes and went over some of the recent events, trying to re-imagine the fight that put me in the hospital. I pulled them into my state of mind and observed their attire. I tried to look at the runes but I still couldn't place them. Maybe this banned summoner we were going to see had the answer or sold this garb to them. Either way, I needed to know how they were able to hit my champions since they were summoners.

I heard the curtain draw aside and began to turn my head to my right to see what she could want but didn't get the chance as I could feel two soft and actually quite large things which I guessed were her breasts, press against my back. Her hands wrapped around me, her left hand sliding slowly down to my member and her right hand moving up to the middle of my chest. I then felt what was probably the side of her face, press against the lower part of my upper shoulders. As her left hand began to slide even closer to my member, it began to tickle more and more which brought the excitement I tried to contain. As my member began to grow and harden, I moved my left hand down to hers and held it just above the hair that grew around my now hardened member.

"Oh, why did you stop me there?" She asked.

"Is there a reason were sharing a shower? Is this what you want your apology to be? To take a shower together?" I asked and I felt her lift her face from my back and shake her head.

"No, I have another use for that apology, this, on the other hand is you making up my worry at the room, up to me. So, just relax and let's just enjoy each other's company." She said, and I felt a small peck of something on the area of where she rested her face. Then I felt more and more of them and felt her tails wrap around me, rubbing up against me lightly. I continued to hold her left hand and started to move it away from my member, using my right hand to lightly pet one of her tails that moved its way towards my collarbone.

I could hear Ahri begin to purr and I closed my eyes again, enjoying the feeling of her company and the rush of the warm water over me. After a while when the water started to get cold very fast, I turned it off and felt Ahri cling to me. I reached out of the shower and grabbed one of the towels, bringing it to my face and started to dry off my body. As I reached my member area to dry it off, Ahri seemed to sneak in her hand quickly and grabbed it lightly. Yeah, it came as a surprise at first and I was angry for like, a second but that quickly was replaced with pleasure as she slowly stroked me.

"Mmmm, this is what you tried to hide from me? Honestly, it's not the biggest I've had but still, you shouldn't have hid it." She said and that's when my eyes opened more and I grew a little irritated.

"Okay, one I wasn't hiding it. Two, I didn't say it was big did I? And three, that is really not the best way to start foreplay with a guy." I moved her hand off my member quickly and pushed her back off me quickly. I stepped out and dried the rest of myself off and didn't turn around to see Ahri's exposed body. I tossed the towel back at her and picked up my undergarments on the way out of the bathroom along with my pants. I thought about picking up my shirt but I was already warm enough without it on.

My member had already unhardened itself from the comments that has just passed from one another. I slipped on my undergarments and pants and walked over to the couch, noticing that the train had already left the station and was moving at a pretty good speed. Once I sat down I leaned back and placed my right arm on the back of the couch and my left hand was placed on the area just above my groin. Ahri came out with the towel covering her torso and just enough to cover her lower parts as well and had her ears down slightly showing that she was a little depressed.

"I went over it through my mind and yeah, the way I worded it made it sound like an insult didn't it?" She asked and I looked over at her with a straight face, maybe a little irritation showing.

"Honestly, I don't care. A dick's a dick and they're all going to be different sizes. Mine is what it is. I just find it stupid that women and men, women more than men, compare the sizes like it's a contest." She brought her eyebrows together and I knew she was going to try and argue with me. I held up my left hand to stop her. "Don't even try to deny it. Even if the guy says what I just did, you woman can't stand it when other woman make fun of the man for his size. Admit it, you all do it. I've heard accidentally how woman compare it and you guys try to make it bigger than it is." At that, Ahri looked to the side and rubbed her left arm with her right, nodding in approval.

"That's what I thought. So, I don't care that you made the comment, just frustrated that you showed that even when not around others, you try to compare. It's a dick, and when used right, no matter the size, it gets the job done." I said and closed my eyes, leaning my head back on the couch and relaxing again.

"Uhm…sorry summoner." I heard Ahri say in a hushed tone.

I chuckled at the formality and scoffed as well. She was heavily flirting with me 30 seconds ago and now she was acting like a shy school girl. "As I've said to Rengar, Yasuo and Aatrox, you don't need to call me summoner when we are in each other's private company. Just call me Fox. Only address me as summoner when in front of the people or in front of the Elders and my fellow true summoners, kay?" I said keeping my eyes closed and bringing my right leg up and folding it in.

"Okay Fox." I heard Ahri say in a slightly louder voice.

"Alright good. Now, change into something comfortable and make yourself comfortable. It's an eight hour trip last time I checked." And with that, I kept my eyes closed as I heard movement and luggage being opened and then closed again after a bit of rummaging. A few moments passed and I felt Ahri sit next to me on my left. I could feel her tails moving around and do their usual clingy thing onto me.

"So, tell me about our job." I asked. There was a slight pause as she thought about it.

"What do you want to know?"

"Well, what's this summoner's name?"

"They go by Runicarra."

"Runicarra?"

"Mhm."

"That sounds like a female name."

"That's because it's a female summoner."

"Wait what?" I said, opening my eyes and turning towards her.

"Yeah, it's a woman." Ahri said looking back at me.

"Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie to you about this?"

"Because you're Ahri."

"And?"

"What do you mean 'and?'?"

"What does me being me have anything to do with the fact that I'd lie to you?"

"Because you're…" I stopped mid explanation realizing I didn't have a reason. "Okay, never mind."

"Alright, so what does this summoner being a woman have anything to do with our mission? Does that change something?" She asked in a confused tone.

I shook my head. "Nope. I just thought it'd be easy to get them to confess if it was a man by having you go in a seducing him to telling you his ways or whatever."

"I thought we were just going to force her to say what we wanted to hear?"

I shook my head again. "No, no, no, we need to do this without attracting too much attention. We need to do this quiet like and away from the eyes of the people."

She looked to the side and raised an eyebrow. "Well, I can try to seduce her still if you want, but it won't be nearly as easy as if she was a man."

I shook my head again and looked to the side as well. "No, no, if it's an old summoner, they probably know your tricks so I guess I'll have to be the one to seduce her."

Ahri laughed loudly and covered her mouth as I raised an eyebrow at her. "What's so funny about that?"

She shook her head and lowered her laugh down to a chuckle. "No, it's nothing. Yeah, you're good looking enough to pull off seduction but that's the thing. You don't know how to seduce a woman."

I smirked a bit at her. "You don't think I can seduce a woman?" I asked in a deeper voice.

"Not to offend men to much but you guys are easy to seduce. All it takes is a feasible breast size and a good look at you and we've got you."

I rolled my eyes at her and scoffed. "Yeah, cause that's worked real well for you in my case hasn't it?"

She brought her eyebrows together again in a frustrated look and frowned a little. "Okay, yeah some of you are harder than others to seduce, but woman take more than a day to seduce. We're complicated in that area."

That's when it was my turn to laugh and for her to have a confused face on. "Please, hate to break it to you, well not really, but woman are just like men in that department. All you have to do is find their weakness and aim for that spot. Just like melting butter in an oven, easy as that."

She raised an eyebrow at me and moved her head back a little. "Really?" She asked.

I nodded in approval and looked at her with a smile. "Yup."

"Then seduce me." She said, folding her hands onto her lap and crossing her left leg over her right.

"Okay." I said, already running through the plan in my head. She had no idea how easy this was actually going to be. But she also didn't know how much fun I was going to have while doing so.

_Ahri_

It had already been an hour since I challenged Fox to seduce me. After the initial challenge and he said 'okay', he just sat back put his left arm up on the back of the couch and closed his eyes with that smug look on his face. I eyed him suspiciously for a while waiting for him to make a move but he didn't do anything.

"Hello? You going to seduce me?" I asked and was only given a 'shush' as an answer.

"I'll get to it in time. Just relax with me Ahri. Sheesh."

So I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes, looking forward. As we sat there, my tails went out to my left side and laid onto my lap. I began petting them and started to ache from sitting in the same position for too long. I brought my feet up and laid my legs to the side, leaning over into Fox's little cove he presented with his left arm being up. I snuggled my way in and found it extremely comfortable. My tails moved up towards Fox's arm and started to cling to him playfully. I really wish I knew why they did that, it was making me more and more curious. That was when I felt Fox's arm move down and wrap around my waist. I looked down at it, feeling my face begin to warm up. I'd never really tried to be in a relationship with someone but I always imagined that this was how it would be to cuddle without any sexual intent. My tails wrapped around his arm and I placed my hand onto his, running my fingers down his, feeling his smooth yet rough skin. I don't know what it was about that feeling that just made me excited. We stayed this way for a while and I closed my eyes, feeling my body warm up a bit.

That was something new whenever I was around Fox. My body just started to warm up over time, the more I was with him. I could really feel it now that we were alone without any distractions. My chest was starting to get hotter than anything else. It didn't help when Fox moved his left hand closer to my own lower region slowly, rubbing his way there with tiny circular motions. I bit my bottom lip lightly and placed my right hand onto his left leg, squeezing it a little. As he moved his hand into the inner portion of my left thigh, I could feel his lips next to my ear, breathing lightly. My body began to heat up even more, my chest almost on fire. I turned my head towards him a little and squeezed his leg a little more, widening my own to give him better access. He nuzzled my hair a little and gave me light kisses on the head, making his way down to my cheek. I bit my lip a little more and felt his hand inch closer and closer to my lower lips. He then lightly began to rub my clitoris and I couldn't take it anymore. I turned towards him and brought my left hand up, placing it onto the right side of his face and my lips met his for their first time.

They were softer than I imagined but just as plump as they looked. My lips molded around his and I could feel him kissing me back. He applied such a gently pressure to his kiss that he made me want more, so I pulled back enough that our lips came apart only so I could turn a little and kiss him again. I could feel his fingers stroking me lightly enough to drive me crazy enough and want to go even further. I lifted my hips up a little wanting more but he went with the motion of my hips, keeping his strokes light. My chest was on fire and I needed to have the touched, but Fox seemed to have read my mind, bring his right hand up and gently caressed my left breast. I pushed them up into his hand, wanting him to rub them more but he kept it gentle. The fire that was storming in my chest had settled down a bit but they were still burning, wanting more. I had to take the initiative and get more out of this, so I pulled away from our kiss but kept our lips close and moved my left leg and threw it over Fox's lap. Now that I had straddled Fox, my chest was near his face. I moved my hands to each side of his face and leaned down, kissing him again. I could feel his hands on my waist but they weren't doing anything, which made the fire stirring inside my body go even hotter than before. I kissed him a little harder, wanting some return action with his hands and pulled away a little, leaving my forehead on his and breathing in deep breaths since I had just kissed him for so long.

"Why'd you stop? We're past foreplay here Fox." I said, trying to get him back into the mood he was just in, touching me and cooling my body down with his touch.

"Are you sure you want to go all the way home?" He asked, running his hands up my waist towards my chest, brushing the outside of my breasts. I had a quick shiver go down my back from the tingling sensation and nodded.

"I really, really do." I said back, eager to get back to our moment we were having.

"Good," He said, as I began to lean closer once more. I felt my lips kiss something but it was a different feeling than that of Fox's soft lips. I opened my eyes and saw his hand blocking my kiss. I gave a face of confusion and he just returned a look of satisfaction and had a big smirk on his face.

"Seduced you." He said, and it all dawned on me at the things he just did. Gods I was such an idiot. My tails froze in place as I looked into his eyes and he started to chuckle.

"What?" I asked in a dazed like voice.

"Pressed all the right buttons didn't I?" He said, raising an eyebrow and looking into my eyes. I cannot believe that I just fell right into his plans. He played his cards right, left it open for me to come to him, and it all just snowballed from there. His name really did suit him, he was cunning and devious about the way he did things. Son of a BITCH!

I pulled back and rolled my eyes, pushing off his chest and swinging my left leg back over to me. I sat next to him and crossed my arms. "Gods Dammit…" I said in a pouty tone. Me, the queen of seduction just fell for that like a school girl did for her crush. What the hell is wrong with me?

Fox stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it and looking over at me. "Like butter in an oven. Anyway, I'm going to grab some sleep. Wake me up when we get there?" He asked at me, and I just looked at him with annoyed eyes and he chuckled. Then he pulled back the covers to the bed and slid under them, turning his back to me and nuzzling his head into the pillows. I looked at him take breaths in and out in a steady pace and continued to go over the moment in my head.

Damn…he was way better than I thought he was going to be in that department.

_Fox_

I woke up with Ahri lightly shaking my right shoulder.

"Wake up Fox. We're here." I heard Ahri say. I turned to see her in a new outfit than when I went to sleep. She was now where a lovely pinkish red blouse, with a white collared button up jacket. She had on loose black jeans and very nice slipper type shoes on. Her hair was in its usual fashion just over her right shoulder. I blinked a couple of times and rubbed my eyes briefly with my right hand.

"Ahri, you look very nice." I said, and she seemed to blush a little.

"Yeah well, I have a name for myself to keep. Anyway, from the moment we walk out the doors, we need to act like a couple. Word spreads around this city fast so if we don't act like a couple then we have a big chance to not get into the club tonight. Okay?" She explained and I nodded. I threw the covers aside and swung my feet over the side of the bed.

I stood up and started to walk over to my shirt and jacket to put them on when Ahri put her right hand onto my chest. I looked over at her and she met my eyes with her own. We have moments like these a lot where we look into each other's eyes. It was kind of weird. She leaned up and placed her forehead on mine and I felt a jolt as I was pulled into the somewhat familiar white oblivion. Ahri was with me and I could see something blue behind her, but that was with peripheral vision. My eyes were glued onto hers and my right hand instantly came up to her chest and was lightly placed. My hand began to have a blue type aura glow around it and I could feel my hand begin to get warmer along with my chest where her hand had been placed. Her eyes began to glow a light blue and I'm sure mine were too since this is what happened with Diana, and suddenly I could hear Ahri's current thoughts. Then in the blink of an eye, we were back into reality and I took a step back and so did she. She looked at her right hand then put her left onto the spot where I put my right hand during our bonding strength getting stronger. She looked up to me and he eyes had begun to fade into their normal golden color.

"Was that…was that what I think it was?" She said and I nodded towards her.

"Yeah, we just strengthened our bond somehow and now I think we're capable of syncing in battle." I said.

Her ears perked up and her tails began to sway back and forth in a happy way. "Like you and Diana did that day?"

I nodded again and smiled. "Just like that day." I moved over to my shirt and jacket and put them on. I slid my boots on and secured all the buckles that were on my jacket. I reached for my blade but saw that it was gone. I looked around for it and saw that Ahri had it in her hands, holding it close to her. I tilted my head in slight confusion and saw her motion at my waist with the blade.

"May I put it on for you?" She asked, slightly blushing. I chuckled lightly and nodded. I walked over to her and turned around for her to hook it up to my sash and jacket. She tightened the buckles and secured the sash and when she was done I felt her wrap her arms around my stomach and hug me from the back. I didn't say anything I just let her have this since she just experienced her first bond strengthening. She held her hold for a few moments and then pulled away, wrapping her arms around my right arm now.

"Thank you Fox. Now, shall we?" she asked.

I looked back at her and nodded, sliding my hands into my pockets. "We shall." At that, we walked around the corner and the door seemed to detect us since it opened on its own. A different train clerk was waiting outside the car and bowed lightly.

"Welcome to Piltover City! We hope you enjoy your stay!" She said. Ahri and I nodded towards her with a smile not saying anything to her and walking past her. I could hear her luggage being dragged behind her as we hit different surfaces as we walked the streets of Piltover. This was honestly my first time being here since I usually stayed at the Institute to study up on books but I'd heard of the Libraries here. Maybe I could stop by them before we left back for the Institute. I summoned forth my Orb and did the sequence with my fingers on its surface to bring up the time. 5:13 P.M. Well, that was a little later than I thought it would be. I did the sequence to put the Orb back away and we continued to walk to what I guessed was our hotel for the next 10 minutes. We didn't say much but we kept up the appearance that we were a happy couple so that any eyes watching us would receive that impression.

We arrived at this gorgeous building with a grand entrance into its main lobby, more stories up than I could count right now. The Ninth Sun was what it was called and it had its own doorman. He opened the doors as we climbed the small amount of stairs and greeted us with a friendly "Welcome!" As we stepped into the lobby we saw numerous people walking about, both employees and visitors. I could point out a bunch of couples with the way they were acting and observed them briefly. The most common thing I saw a man doing to his woman to show that they were together was he had his arm around her and his hand around her waist. That didn't seem like me and I preferred the more classy way I guess and kept my hands in my pocket with Ahri around my arm.

We approached the front counter and a hostess I want to say, looked at us and smiled. "Hey! Welcome to The Ninth Sun! My name is Rachelle, how can I help you today?" I looked over at Ahri and she smiled back at the hostess.

"Yes, we have a reservation for a Mr. Naturee." She said. Naturee? That's the best she could come up with? And why did it sound like a twist on the word 'nature'?

"Of course! I believe that we have a honeymoon suite under that name and just finished preparing that room actually. All I need is a form of Identification." The Hostess said. I looked over at Ahri and she looked back at me.

"I left it in your inside left pocket honey." She said. I lifted my head as if I had forgot where it was and reached in with my right hand. I pulled out a small booklet that she must've slipped inside while I was sleeping and I flipped it open, revealing a picture of me from my summoner picture I had taken recently. There was basic information with all the real looking verifications on it. I was impressed with her level of readiness.

The Hostess nodded happily at it and flipped it back shut. She handed it to me and I took it with a smile and put it back into my inside pocket.

"Excellent. Now, here's your room key and just take the elevators to your right, my left, to the 26th floor. Your suite is at the end of the hall." We nodded at her and gave our thanks. The Hostess motioned for a nearby waiting bellboy to come over and get Ahri's luggage. He picked it up with ease and when we walked towards the elevator, he followed. We called it down and the doors opened smoothly, as we stepped in I had a guess that at a place this nice they had those elevators that just used magic to go straight to the floor. As soon as the doors closed, I drew the number 26 into the glass pane on my left and the doors opened smoothly again with a long hallway in front of us now.

"Which room sir?" The bellboy asked. I pointed at the end of the hall and we all began to walk towards it. It didn't take long, maybe a minute to reach the doors and I scanned the card key the Hostess had given me at the glass pane next to the doors. The doors clicked and opened inwards and the room was just beautiful.

The wooden floors were glossy and polished, along with the table surfaces and the kitchen counter. The kitchen was to our left and was just as big, if not bigger than the kitchen I had in my new room at the institute. It had the same layout, just with a different tile on the floor. I looked to see that we had a balcony and a view of the train station. We could only see a portion of it, maybe the entrance, I don't know but the view was pretty good. There was patio furniture, a couple of nice wicker chairs and a wicker couch. Inside there was the main living room, a small hallway to our right that led to the bathroom and laundry room, and then there was a door to the left that most likely led to our master bedroom. I whistled at how fancy the room was and nodded my approval.

"You sure have good taste sweet heart." I said.

She gave a light giggle and walked towards the balcony. "I know. Aren't you glad to have me?"

I didn't respond with words, only a smile. I turned to the bellboy and motioned for him to drop the bags. "Thanks for the help. What's your name?"

He looked at me and bowed after setting down the luggage. "John Feger."

"Well, I'll be sure to give you an excellent tip when I leave. Have a good night alright?" I said.

John bowed and smiled back at me, moving back out the door. "Thank you very much sir and enjoy your stay. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask for me."

"I'll hold you to that." I pointed at him in a friendly manner and he closed the door behind him. I turned to see Ahri looking at me with a smirk and her hands on her hips.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. I'm going to go change. We leave in the next 20 minutes Fox. Your clothes are in that bag there. You can go change separately or with me, I prefer the later, and then we'll leave."

I smiled and picked up the bag she pointed me too and started to move towards the bathroom. "Separate's fine. I'll be done in 10 minutes." She seemed to pout in a playful manner and just shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I should be ready in 10 minutes too."

She picked up her bag and walked towards the master bedroom. She didn't close the door so as I started walking to the bathroom, I could see her glance behind at me through her tails and unbutton her jeans, sliding them off slowly in a teasing manner. I looked away with a smile and shook my head, resisting the urge to just jump on that.

As I reached the bathroom and closed the door, I opened the bag to find a neatly folded outfit. I pulled out a plain white shirt that must've been the undershirt to give a basic color, pulling out next a very nice silver front vest, with a velvety type material on the back. Detailing the vest was what looked like vines in a dark deep green color that shimmered in the light. Next I pulled out a button up collar shirt that was a basic light grey and had a black design on the back, the same detail as the vest. Next were some dark blue jeans that were a little faded at the knees and near the back of the heels but it was hard to notice. I admired this outfit a lot actually and put it on with ease and speed. Once I finished but throwing on the button up collar shirt and looked into the mirror. I adjusted my hair a little and tucked the white strands that were usually in front of my face back behind my ears. I tucked them underneath the hair as well to secure them more and nodded as it fit. I opened the door and came out, throwing my other gear onto the couch and casting an advanced ghost spell onto my blade. It became invisible and could now only be felt by people who actually knew it was there. Sure a clarity or clairvoyance spell could reveal it but I doubt this club we were going to did that. I took the strap from my usual sash that I had around my waist and tied it around the hidden sword on my waist. I fastened it to make sure it was tucked in nicely and nodded my satisfaction at the tie.

I heard Ahri come out of the room and my eyes widened as I looked at her outfit. Her hair was just about fully let down, except for two long braids that started above her ears and fell down to the bottom of her breasts. Her top was an almost business like blouse, silver in color and had that vine like design starting at her left waist and moving diagonal to cross her chest and wrap over her right shoulder, but it had a golden color that matched her eyes. The blouse went down to the middle of her waist and from there, she had a skirt that went from her waist to just above her knees. The skirt was a darker grey and it fit with her blouse. Her footwear wasn't heels but you could hear the click when she walked on a hard surface. They were like the slippers she had worn on our way to the hotel, but this time she had the usual sashes wrapping around her shins in a silver material. I observed a little more and noticed that she had on gold eyeliner as well. She looked absolutely, "Sexy." I said out loud by mistake.

She put her hands behind her back in an incredibly cute manner and winked at me. "You don't look half bad yourself Fox." I walked up to her and looked her up and down in a playful manner but also checking her out more.

"You make it hard to resist, I'll give you that." I said, then leaned in and kissed her forehead. She giggled lightly and wrapped her arms around my right, as she usually did.

"Well then. We've got a job to do." She said. I couldn't wait to see how this night was going to turn out. Hopefully I didn't have to fight anyone tonight but hey, shit like that is out of my hands.

_Final Notes_

Thanks for reading through another huge chapter. I would like to apologize to all my fans who have been waiting over a week for this chapter but I'll be honest, I got lazy a few days and just didn't feel like writing. But I finally said you guys had waited long enough so I pushed through an entire day to write this up for you all and give you another read, wanting more and more for the next chapters. This was my first time writing a lemony scene and I feel like I did alright on it. Don't hesitate to rip me a new one on any thoughts of this chapter or on anything that bugged you. Let me know guys so I can either fix it or work on it for future chapters.

Big news! I reached the 1,500 view mark and am only 4 favorites away from 20 and that's pretty big for me seeing how this is my first fan-fiction and I only have like, 5 chapters. But I'm determined to give you guys at least 8-20k words in each chapter now seeing how you all love the detail I add in. Anyway, keep up support and keep liking this story up, because the more views I get and the more I hear from you guys, the more I feel like writing for you all. And if you're a reader looking for a full blown sex scene, wait for the next two chapters. I'll give you at least one in those, don't worry.

Looking for a Beta Reader now. If you feel like you should be my Beta Reader, send me a message and I'll check out your profile, who you like and stuff like that. I'll respond to all who ask for the position and am looking forward to it. Peace :D

-Sound Fox


	6. Chapter 6: Justified Evil

**Disclaimer: **This is a story with the main character being made up by me. The 'champions' in it belong to Riot and I do not claim to make up any of them. I am simply making a story with them in it, with my love and addiction for the game, "League of Legends". **This story is rated M for strong language, violence, and future lemons of many kinds. Reader discretion is advised.**

"Great story so far, I like your writing style and will be looking forward to more chapters! :)" – halowenjo

Seeing so many followers and viewers say great things about this story really makes me glad to have shared it with you all. Having very little experience in the way of writing my own stories and stuff like that, you all make me feel like I have natural talent putting together stories like this.

I know it's been a while since I've updated the story but I've had a lot going on. I'm moving, I got a job promotion, Titanfall came out, all that fun shtuff. So I ask you to be patient a little more I as I get things settled down and find time to write this story more.

Great news, I've also been thinking about how to end the first book perfectly, leaving my readers with a sensation of wanting to read my story more than they'd like, and then a preview chapter of book two. Book two is already under alpha write, with a whopping 15,000 words, and it's only halfway done. I promise you all that the first chapter of book two, will start off with a bang and get everyone excited.

Now as for book one, everyone calm down, it's still got about 7-10 chapters to go, I have a lot of ground to cover to get to the conclusion that will leave you all with wanting more. Now, without further ado, I lead it into the next chapter.

**Chapter 6: Justified Evil**

-Fox

Getting into the club was going to be a lot easier than I thought. Ahri made it easy with her looks. Having her right arm wrapped around my left arm lightly made me feel like she had done this before with a lot of men. I still had to put on the show of being her man, but the people that looked at us as we passed them straight to the door were a little satisfying. I could just tell that the men were jealous of my date, and the ladies jealous of the looks she was getting, the attention all on her. Ahri of course didn't pay them any mind, kept her eyes straight except for the quick glances she would give to me, that slight blush that would show itself through the little makeup she had on adding onto the effect of having feelings for me. I had my right hand in my pocket the entire time and made it look like I had my eyes closed but had them open slightly so I could see where I was going.

When we got to the door of the club, the bouncer next to the man who had a clipboard, both in matching suits and earpieces, smiled and opened his arms wide in a welcoming gesture.

"Mrs. Naturee! Welcome back! It's been so long Madame!" He said with a deep voice. I kept my eyes mostly closed to give the impression that I didn't care.

"It has indeed George. How's the family?" She responded.

The man laughed a boasting laugh and crossed his arms again. "They are fantastic. Between you and me though, that tip you gave me for the bedroom worked quite well." He whispered the last part so that only Ahri and I could hear it. Ahri's voice rose to a more cheerful tone as she responded.

"My George! I'm glad you listened to me for once!" She laughed after she stated that and I smirked.

"So, who is this man you have twisted yourself around so elegantly?" I heard him ask.

"This, is the Mr. He decided to stop working so much and finally come have some fun with me. Honey, say hello to an old friend of mine." I felt her nudge on my left arm a bit and I opened my eyes and looked at George. I pulled off the best smile that I could and bowed lightly towards him.

"Hello George, it is a pleasure to meet you. I've heard a lot about how you've watched over my dear for the time you've known her. Thank you for being so kind towards her."

George broke out into a big grin and opened up his arms again moving towards me. "You are welcome my friend!" At that, he closed his arms around both Ahri and me and seem to easily wrap them all the way around in a big hug. He broke away after a few seconds and made his way to the clubs door, opening it and motioning for us to enter. "You two enjoy your time! If you have any trouble at all, just send for me and I will be there in a moment's notice."

"Thank you George. As always, so considerate of me and my company." Ahri said through a polite smile and we walked through the door. I could feel Ahri's eyes on me so I glanced at her and she was blushing at me with the smile still on her face.

"What?"

"You have so many different personalities…how do you change them so easily?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Back there with George, I've never seen you act so polite, through the years you've been at the institute. How did you pull off being so nice so easily?"

I chuckled and shook my head. "Apparently all you champions who have been watching me still underestimate all that I've been studying and practicing. You don't realize how much free time I've had over the years. I got bored so I read up on theatre and stuff. Not that hard."

"That wasn't acting Fox. You completely had a different aura around you. I can sense that kind of thing and yours has been pretty consistent this entire trip up till just a moment ago. It took a 180 degree turn and was something I hadn't felt before."

"Like I said, I've studied and read up on a lot of things over the years."

After I said that, we had reached the end of the long hallway that I just noticed us walking through. It opened up into a huge room with the ceiling at least 100 feet up. There was two floors but they were going around the center dance floor, so they were more or so watching over the main floor. It was filled with people dancing to a beat I didn't recognize. I don't know what was on the second floor but down here on the first, there was a long bar against the wall on my right. It had people crowded around it and on the other side of the room, there were booths that were half a circle. People had those filled as well except for a couple that were vacant. I tried to spot anywhere someone could be watching over the entire club without drawing attention but I didn't spot anything.

At the far end of the wall I could see a man on stage, doing something with his right fist. He kept doing a motion where he seemed to be banging on a door, but it went along with the beat. He had something over his ears and had shades on. Why the hell was he wearing those indoors? Seriously, that's so dumb.

"Well, let's go dance Fox."

"Why?"

Ahri moved in front of me, using her right hand to pull on my left, backing towards the dance floor slowly. "We need to grab attention towards us."

"Again, why?"

"To get an invitation from the owner."

"And third times the charm, why?"

She rolled her eyes and something seemed to catch her eye to my left. I saw her look in that direction quickly before looking back to me. Her ear also twitched in that general direction so I'm sure something important to her was over there. I stepped in close and slipped my left hand under her chin, making her look up at me. Our eyes met and I smiled as I leaned down and placed a small, light kiss on her lips. I pulled away quickly so that she didn't get carried away with it, and slid my left arm around her back, placing my hand onto the small of her back, just above her butt.

"What was that fo-"She began but I cut her off.

"Never mind, I trust you. Let's dance shall we?" I pushed with my left hand just a little and she went with it. I seemed to have stunned her a little bit but she recovered, because as we made our way through the crowd, we found our place to dance. Ahri turned to me and placed her hand on the familiar spot on my chest. I felt a pull towards her that she didn't give physically, but through our bond. I closed my eyes, fearing they would glow again from our link and opened them slowly to see Ahri doing the same, confirming our fears. They had been glowing but they were fading now, to have our irises glow a brightened color.

I could see inside her mind, through her eyes now, I could feel what she felt and knew the reaction and senses were the same for her. I knew then about how she wanted to dance and studied it briefly, then she nodded at me, and turned back around, her back to me, and she pressed her butt against my crotch. Her tails wrapped around me to my back and clung there, as I reached my left hand to the left side of her hips, my right doing the same so as to keep our hips together. She placed her left hand onto mine and moved her right and placed it onto the back of my neck.

I began to tune into the beat, as our synced minds listened and our bodies began to move with it. We didn't move our feet too much but our hips danced as though in their own party, but as one. I moved my head down to her neck and she tilted her head as I got close. As the beat picked up, so did our hips and Ahri began to get more into it. She moved with more grace and smooth movements, I was a little shocked but not as shocked since we were synced.

Something I noticed was that whenever there was a noticeable hit in the beat, I think I heard people call it "the drop", Ahri would pop her hips back into my crotch softly with the beat. It was strange but it felt amazing. Ahri turned towards me a little so that my lips were on her cheek and I could feel her smile.

"I can hear your thoughts Fox. I'm glad that I can make this enjoyable for you." She said. At that I smirked and ran through some intense sexual scenes of her and I on the spot just to mess with her and I'm sure it did because I could feel her thoughts pick up on the scenes and add to them. I got a little erect at some of the things she did and cursed myself for enjoying what she was thinking.

"Mhm…two can play at that game you tease. But I shall bring up those thoughts later…" She said and started to pop her hips again. I too started to listen to the beat and move with it, moving my left hand up towards her breasts, which seemed to be her weak point. Her left hand went with it, not resisting, but almost encouraging it. Her thoughts went to one thing as I got closer, and that was the heat in her chest that I could now feel building up. Jeez this was uncomfortable.

"Yeah, now you know how it feels." She said through the quiet moments of the song.

We continued to move with the beat of the song fluently and easily, our motions getting more and more sexual. By the time the man at the front had somehow mixed two songs together so it changed the beat but we moved into the songs beat easily. Ahri was good at this, I had to admit and it was fun. We danced on through the end of the song until it started to die down and we slowed our movements as well. I finally brought my head up and looked at our area and noticed that we had attracted quite a bit of attention since there was now a small 4 foot cleared circle around us.

I removed myself from Ahri but stuck close to her since her tails wouldn't let me leave their attention. She stepped closer and grabbed my left hand with her right, lacing her fingers with mine. She's really playing into this whole couple thing.

"AAAAAH YEAH! NOW THAT'S THE KIND OF DANCING I'M LOOKIN FOR! BE PROUD YOU TWO, BE PROUD!" Said the one who was mixing the music. Ahri nodded her head down a bit and smiled towards him.

"Only working with what I've got Ezreal."

"AND YOU WORK WELL WITH IT! GO AHEAD AND TAKE YOUR USUAL BOOTH GIRL, YOU AND YOUR MAN DESERVE A GOOD REST!"

There was a small applause from the people around us and I just tried to play it cool and slid my right hand into my pocket. Ahri led me to our left towards the booths and we took a seat among one of the empty ones in the corner. As I slid in, Ahri was close behind, making my lap her seat. Her tails resting onto her lap and the tips playing with my vest. I tried not to pay attention to her and looked around at the crowds, trying to find anyone looking at us with a particular interest. That was soon ended when Ahri turned my attention towards her. Our eyes met and they were back to their golden tint that didn't have the slight glow of our sync.

"You and I work well together. And I'm sure there are other things that we can do well together…" She trailed on the sentence as she brought her lips towards mine. I began to turn away but noticed two men in suits walking towards us. One of them was the bouncer from the front of the club and the other I didn't recognize but they seemed to have business with us. I turned back to Ahri and moved forward, letting them meet. It was quick but I did what I could to make it feel real to her. She quickly got carried away and pressed her lips harder against mine, wrapping her arm around my neck and pulling me into her more. We both took deep breathes through our noses and held the kiss for a moment.

We heard a cough, one that indicated we should break our moment and give them our attention. One of Ahri's tails waved them away as I tried to break away from the kiss but when my lips left hers, she quickly pressed hers against them, trying to keep the moment going. We heard the cough again and Ahri pulled away, rolled her eyes and turned to them with an angry glare.

"What do you want?" She said through bared teeth.

The man from the front of the club bowed slightly and smiled. "My apologies Mrs. Naturee, but it seems the owner of the club would like to offer you both a better view on the second floor along with a few drinks to help brighten your night."

I could tell and feel from Ahri's look that she was going to deny it just to get back to us being a fake couple and kiss me some more but this opportunity was one I knew would help us get better information. "We will take the owner up on that offer. Lead the way gentlemen."

They both bowed and waited for us to leave the booth. Ahri looked at me quickly and I smirked, kissing her cheek. "C'mon sweetie. Better seats I'm sure." She squinted at me with an angry stare and hopped off my lap and stood up. I followed quickly and the two men lead us to some stairs I didn't notice near the hallway to the front of the club.

"You owe me again…" Ahri said next to me.

"Owe you? Owe you, are you freaking, what the hell do I owe you now?" I said.

"Well, back there-"She started but I cut her off.

"That was rhetorical, I don't owe you shit. What happened back there might have been your apology that I owe you." That seemed to grab her attention because her ears propped up quickly and her grip on my left hand with her right tightened.

"No, no, that was not the apology I was looking for. I get it that you were just playing the part…was just trying to get a little extra out of it."

"Yeah, I know. I've been inside your head for a little and already know a few of your intentions…but I'm going to let them slide for now since we have certain things to do."

We had already reached the second floor by the time our conversation had finished. We were passing many booths that had intimidating looking men and women talking amongst themselves, not paying any attention to us but that was good. Keeping this mission on the down low is what I wanted all the way through. We came up to a pretty flashy booth that had red velvet ropes or whatever around the area to the booth. Someone was already seated, actually a couple of people were already seated, one a woman, the other a man. The woman was gorgeous although I'm sure she was a few years older than me, she was still hot as shit.

Her eyes were pure blue, the bluest I've ever seen, just as blue as Jinx and Sona's hair, it was ridiculous. Her eyebrows were finely plucked but not enough to make her just hit or miss. Her cheek bones fit her face nicely, not too sharp yet not too flat. Her lips were kinda like mine but more feminine, medium sized yet full. I don't know how that works but it does. Her hair was dark brown and had a single blue strip in it as blue as her eyes. She had her hair styled to a point where it was wavy, yet straight and fell over her left shoulder. Her bangs were styled as well to stay out of her eyes and just cover up her eyebrows a little bit but still showed them off. Her chest was bigger than Ahri's, pointed that out in my head, hopefully she didn't hear me think that, and what she had on showed that she wasn't into the free moving dancing that was going on in the club right now. It was a dark purple though and it went down to her ankles. She had on some heels I guess but they weren't that big, maybe gave her and extra inch and a half of lift. I don't know.

The man she was conversing with was just about the same as her but the man version. His eyes were green though and his hair was spiky. It came down to cover the back of his neck but that's it, and his bangs almost covered his left eye completely. He had on a nice suit that was a dark as his black hair, his green tie pointing out his eyes even more.

I looked down at Ahri to ask if that was the banned summoner but she had been completely engrossed into the man that was sitting with the gorgeous woman whom I presumed to be the summoner we were looking for. Her jaw dropped and she was leaning forward a little bit like she was being drawn to him. I knew I was going to regret this but I quickly placed my right hand onto Ahri's chest to get our sync back and try to communicate with her through our thoughts. As I was pulled into her mind and she mine, I saw the scene's that I had created to tease her but instead of me, it was this man. She was doing a few other things with him she hadn't done with me, which I didn't care for but to jump that fast from me to him? That's a low blow to my manhood. Ahri seemed to just notice that I synced with her and heard my thoughts, probably feeling my pride being hurt and shut down those sexual scene's just as fast as I saw them pop up.

'Oh uhm, hey…how much did you see?' I heard asked to me through her thoughts.

I didn't reply just simply answered with the replay of what I saw. Wait, when did those get recorded in my head? I thought that…whatever, that'll be something I can focus on later.

'That much…sorry.' She said again.

'For what?'

'Hurting your pride.'

'Nah, it's all good. It's just who you are I guess.'

'Really?'

'Hell no, you are so going to pay for that.'

'…that's great.' She finished.

I passed on my questions on the woman and Ahri nodded in confirmation.

'From the reports I could get ahold of, yeah, she fits the bill perfectly.'

'Great, I just need you to get that guy away from her, don't care what you do, just keep him away so I can get the answers we need.'

I heard a purr over the music and chatter around us and looked over at Ahri to see a smirk on her face.

'Understood summoner.'

The two men turned to us and opened a path with the velvet ropes towards the booth and motioned for us to head on over. As we approached, the two already seated ended their conversation and turned to us. I stopped shortly before the booth and bowed slightly at them, giving as much respect as I could.

"Thank you for inviting us to join you Ms." I said.

She bowed her head lightly in reply and smiled. "After seeing such a wonderful display of a relationship you two have, I just had to get to know you two more." Her voice matched her body and face perfectly, sexy and smooth.

"Please, have a seat you two." The man said.

I slid in first so as to be closer to the woman, and Ahri sat next to me, right across from the man she was so eagerly wanting.

"May we ask your name?" The woman said to me. I cleared my throat and looked at her with a smile.

"I am Fox Naturee."

"Well Fox, what is it that you do exactly?"

"I'm a gardener. I have a small garden at the edge of Piltover. It's one of the very few but no one seems to know it's there whenever I try to describe where it is so I've given up on that and just say in Piltover."

"Interesting. How long have you been in a relationship with the Mrs. Naturee?" She asked.

"Well, it's been a few months now Ms…?" I lead on to get her name and do my best to confirm it is her on all levels.

"Call me Carra."

Why did that shortened name make me feel uneasy…whatever. I smiled and nodded, looking over at Ahri to see that she had switched sides and was now sitting next to the man, flirting the shit out of him.

"Well Ms. Carra, even though we've been together for a few months, we have an open marriage you can say. She has a certain condition that she has to take care of that involves the presence of other men but that doesn't bother me since I'm allowed to enjoy the company of other woman to balance out that condition." Carra nodded her head and smirked, raising her eyebrow a little and that was just sexy beyond belief.

"Is that so? Well I'm glad to see that you two can still keep a close relationship with one another even though you share yourselves with others. But I'm sure that she has to share more than you do, right?"

I cocked my head to the side to show that I might be confused at the question. "So, are you asking if she gets it more or if I do?"

She chuckled and leaned forward towards me. "I was asking if you do, but I'm sure with your looks, you do well enough."

I shook my head in honesty and smiled at her. "Honestly, I don't. I have the option to but no one really likes to confront a married man, even after he says he has an open marriage. Don't know what it is about you women that always want the man to come straight forward and say 'I'm in an open marriage and I see the way you lookin at me girl. Wanna fuck?'"

Carra laughed a good laugh and I joined her with my own.

"Okay, okay, I get what you mean."

"Yeah, you see? So I just let it go and move on with my day while she," I pointed my thumb at Ahri, who was now holding the other man's hands. "is straight forward and gets to it. But I'm not complaining."

Carra looked at them and held her smile before looking at her own hands. The man leaned over before she could do anything, and spoke.

"Hey Carra, you probably already know about these two so Ahri and I are gonna go somewhere more private."

Carra nodded and motioned with her hand towards the two men that were standing guard at where the ropes parted. "Go ahead Runic. You've had a rough week so you deserve a good time."

He nodded and placed his left hand onto her right, shaking it quickly. "Thank sis. I appreciate it." And with that, Ahri and Runic stood up and left, Ahri holding onto his left arm now as he guided her to somewhere they could be as loud as they wanted, I'm sure. I watched them until they disappeared somewhere around a corner to a sectioned off area. After they vanished from my sight I focused on my link with Ahri, trying to keep our sync working. I entered into a quick mind state and searched for my connection with her but found none that I could use to get ahold of her. All I could feel was her presence nearby. That's gonna be something I need to get trained. I felt something warm placed onto my hand and left my mind state. I looked over to my right and saw Carra looking down at our hands that were now touching, hers running her left thumb over the back of my right hand.

His name was Runic…while hers was Carra…so both of them are dealing the illegal weapons supposedly. Interesting.

"I don't know if you can tell, but I used to be a summoner." She said as she leaned closer to me. I kept a neutral face on now, not really knowing where this was going. Since she's telling me that she used to be a summoner, she might know who I am then. Might. Time to play my cards right.

"I couldn't tell, but you definitely have the feel of one."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "The feeling of one? And what feeling is that?" Her right hand came in to rest on my left, holding onto both my hands softly. I glanced at them briefly then looked back at her.

"I've heard that summoners have this immediate aura that they give off. An aura of Power is how I've had it described to me."

"Is that so?"

"Mhm."

"Then how powerful of an aura do I give off?"

"Enough to give me goose bumps."

"Aww, I'm not scaring you am I?" She said, backing away a little bit, her hands now off mine but still close. I smiled and shook my head, placing my hands onto hers and squeezing them gently.

"Not in the slightest. Truth be told, the feeling of a woman having power is quite exciting." I winked at her after saying that and that did the trick it seems. She slid closer to me yet, her face now inches from mine. I couldn't help but stare at her lips, so tempting.

"Mmmm, how exciting?" She lightly bit her lower lip and that drove me crazy. I was already getting hard.

"Exciting enough for me to kiss you but not enough for me to go any further…not yet at least."

"Then I'll have to show you more 'power'" She put the emphasis on power before she leaned in and had her lips meet mine. I heard her take a deep breath, and felt her tongue trace the tip of my lips. That was a new trick. I pulled away and placed my left hand onto the side of her face, pulling her into another kiss. I held her there, just feeling the softness of her lips and her tongue again. She really liked to do that didn't she?

I felt her right hand make its way to the outside of my arm and ran her fingers down it to the crevice of my elbow. We pulled away once more and I could feel more of her power leak from her body.

"I've got somewhere more private for us to go, somewhere I can get to know you better." She said to me, almost pressing her lips against mine again, but she kept it close as if to tease me.

"I didn't know I was that interesting."

"More than you know."

"Then lead the way oh powerful one." I said but I don't fucking know why I did. Oh Powerful One? What the fuck, where did that dumbass line come from? I slid out of the booth and stood up, holding out my right hand for her to take hold of. She did and I helped her up. I put my left hand into my pocket and bent my right arm so that she could hold onto it in an elegant way and escort me. She raised an eyebrow when she saw my posture and wrapped her left arm around my right, placing her right hand onto my wrist.

"You sure are full of surprises. I don't think I've ever had the pleasure of feeling so proper. You are one of a kind Mr. Naturee." She said as we began to walk towards a hallway on the other side of the club. There was only one room in this hallway, and the door looked pretty fancy. If I wasn't mistaken, then I could sense some kind of essence leaking from the door, then I noticed the runes in it. I was alarmed at first but then read them and they were just simple silence runes. When we reached the door, she opened it smoothly, and as I entered, I didn't have much time to look around. The bed was against the wall on our right and across from the bed was a four pane window looking out into the club. Probably a one way window. The room was quite big, with a couch next to the bed near the door, and a holographic device in the corner of the room with another couch. There was another door, probably the bathroom next to the holographic device. I heard the door close behind me and turned around to it. Carra was leaning against it, giving me the sexiest look I've ever seen a woman have on, like good gods, this was so attractive. I stepped towards her and moved my right hand onto her left side, near her breast.

I leaned down and started to kiss her neck, and I could feel her arms wrap around my waist. I pulled my left hand out of my pocket and slid that around her right hip, placing it onto her butt and squeezing gently. I heard her take a small breath and moved up to her lips, kissing them somewhat hard. She returned the pressure and I could feel her tongue make its way into my mouth. This was new. I teased her tongue with mine, moving my right hand onto her breast and using my thumb to play with her nipple through her lovely dress.

That seemed to set her off because broke away and pushed me back towards the bed. I kinda fell onto it, leaning back onto my elbows, feeling like I had offended her. I looked back up at her and she was just a little ways back, reaching behind her back, and after a quick moment, brought them back to her sides pulling on her dress a little. The straps fell from her shoulders and it fell down to the ground. She was left standing there in her undergarments but holy shit…her body was so fine! I don't know if I've ever had sex before I woke up on that mountain but I was going to tear this woman up.

She smiled and moved herself to hover over me, her hands on either side of me. I leaned up and kissed her again, un-buttoning my button up shirt, and having her assist me. As the last button unhooked itself, I threw my shoulders back and it slid off. I threw the shirt near the door and kissed her again. She was working fast as I felt her hips press down on my hard member. I gave a small hip thrust, showing my eagerness unintentionally. I heard her giggle and pulled away.

"Someone's excited."

"How could I not be? Your body is just too nice to not be this excited."

She chuckled and leaned down, kissing me again more forcefully and I again returned the pressure to match hers. I reached to her back and began to unhook her bra, but was interrupted when I felt a pull in my chest. This pull made me lean upwards placing my chest onto Carra's. I pulled away and took a deep breath, blinking several times, slightly confused at the pull. Carra just went on and kept the mood going, kissing my neck and running her left hand down my chest, starting to undo the buttons on my vest. What the hell was that pull?

'Well, it was me connecting to you with my mind.' Said a familiar voice.

Wait, what? Whose voice was this?

'Ahri. Your champion. Duh.' Said the voice, and I placed the voice as hers.

'Ahri? Our connection ended, how did you re-establish it?'

'I just recalled our way of initial connection, called out to you, and here we are.'

Carra had almost fully unbuttoned my vest, she was at the last one and had moved up to kissing just below my left ear. I leaned into her kisses and sighed with the pleasure they gave. My eye twitched a bit from the way she kissed that area, it was driving me crazy, making it hard to think.

'Hey, Fox. Hey! You there? Did we lose connection?' Ahri was saying in my head.

'Uh, uhm, no, well. Gaaaah…' Was all that I could mutter right now. Carra was doing something to this spot on my neck that just felt so good, I was going blank.

'What the hell kind of response is that? Are you with someone?'

'Yeah…yeah I'm kind of busy.'

'Well I was just going to ask if you'd gotten any info from Carra? Getting some info from Runic was easy enough. I've even got him subdued and willing and ready to go back to the Institute with us for further questioning.

'Mhm, that's great Ahri.'

'That's great Ahri? That's all I get for doing this work? What is it that you two are…?' There was a pause in Ahri's words that made it seem like she was thinking. I didn't care because Carra seems to have picked up that I liked what she was doing and kept working with it, using her tongue to trace small circles where she kissed for long periods of time. My vest was unbuttoned and I started to take it off when Ahri burst back into my head.

'ARE YOU TWO ABOUT TO FUCK?!'

'Well, there's only one way to get this….this, oh gods. This information from her without raising suspicion…I have to do certain things Ahri.'

'Oh fuck that, there is no way she gets to have you before I do.'

'Yeah, well, deal with it.'

'How did she even do it?'

'Mmmmm, do what?' There wasn't a response, but then again, I was too pre-occupied with the matter of that I had this gorgeous and willing woman on top of me and waiting for me to do something. I threw her bra aside after holding onto it for who knows how long. She took that as a sign to sit up and I took that as my sign to lay down, placing my hands onto her hips. I looked up to her and I saw a quick change in her mood, like a face of disgust. It vanished as soon as it appeared, replaced with a new smile, one that didn't seem trustworthy. Did she feel power from me? There's no way she would've known, I've been trying my hardest to keep it all under wraps.

'So, that's how you work…'I heard Ahri say in my head.

'That's how what work-'I said but then realized my connection with Ahri. Whenever we were connected, our irises…Oh shit! I started to summon flames to my hands by whispering a basic ignite spell, to try and subdue her as fast as possible. By the time the flames had physically shown, Carra wasn't on top of me anymore, she was near the door, her dress back on. How did she get dressed so fast?

"So, you're a bound summoner, and Ahri is your champion. It's taken the league long enough to send someone after me." I didn't say anything, only sat up and aimed the spell towards her. Since she was banned, she shouldn't be able to use any spells, so I needed to hurry and get this over with before she got her bodyguards, wherever they were.

"Ignite!" I released the spell and it flew at her. She didn't move and that worried me. Why was a banned summoner, who was powerless against me, not do anything to counter my spell? I noticed a quick movement from something in the corner of the room near the entrance, that wasn't there before. There was soon someone in front of Carra, holding up a hand and having brought up a barrier to cancel the Ignite spell I threw. I didn't even hear them rush the words for the spell to summon it, which means they were using their illegal tools to defend against me. This was going to be troublesome.

My Ignite spell hit the barrier wall and cause a small explosion, rumbling the windows of the room, but the noise of the explosion was covered by the music in the club. Good, then maybe I could still fight without being noticed by the public yet. As smoke from the explosion began to clear, the person who erected the wall was gone, and Carra was left standing there with the smile still on her face. Where the hell was the guy blocking my attack? That was when I felt a hand grab my wrist, and I turned to see whom grabbed me, already knowing it was the person who blocked my spell.

"Well shit. You're fast." Was all I could say before being punch on my left jaw extremely hard. I was sent flying towards the windows that gave view to the club and knew that I wasn't going to be able to stop the glass from breaking, so I just cast a barrier in front of me to lessen the damage. As I smashed through, the force from being thrown through it was enough to go through my barrier spell and put pressure onto me. I could hear the sudden screams of surprise from the glass breaking, over the music as I fell to the middle of the dance floor. Gods, I really hope I didn't land on anyone.

The place cleared out pretty quick as I stood up. I rolled my shoulders and started to dust off my jacket.

"Well, I feel like that was the polite way of saying "Get the fuck out of my club." Well, my answers going to be no." I looked around quickly to see if Ahri was anywhere, but I didn't see her, or feel her in my mind. She might've cut our connection in order to not be shown. Good.

The people who crowded the club were leaving in a rush and I looked up to where I shot out of, seeing the figure walk like a badass towards the opening in it. They stepped out and dropped to the floor I was on, falling to one knee. They wore the same garments of the people that attacked me! Same black cloak, same basic mask, same basic base clothes. Either this was one of them, or this was some organization that dealt in illegal summoner items that wasn't fully known to the Institute. My attacker rose their head to look at me through the mask and rose slowly to stand on their feet.

"Wow, look at you being badass. I bet you feel special." I said. The masked person didn't say anything, just stood there, looking at me. So I held their gaze, wiping the smile I had off my face since they wanted to be so serious. I summed them up as best as I could, looking for any type of devices they could use on me. I noticed the small barrier creation device around their waist under their right arm. I also noticed the small hilt behind them that showed itself from their left side. They were left handed, partially blinded from the limited visibility of the mask, and had at least one device on them that could create a barrier spell in an instant. This actually shouldn't be too hard.

The masked person rose their left arm, giving some sort of circle signal to an unknown assistant of theirs, I'm sure. Just like a guessing game in life, I guessed right, and several more people showed themselves. I recognized a lot of these people because they were just random people walking about and having fun at the club when Ahri and I first arrived. So they've had this kind of readiness. Interesting. I counted seven new attackers, plus my masked friend here, so that's eight. Oh boy.

I looked back at the masked person and saw that their hand was still raised, flat, as if holding off to give a command.

"Don't you dare, you coward." I said. They tilted their head to the side and let their hand fall, giving the other seven the order to attack. I had to keep my eye out for the masked one, I'm sure they were going to try some cheap shit while I got these annoyances out of the way.

None of them moved except one guy. He had an average build but his clothes didn't look like they had much movability, so I sighed since taking him down was going to be easy. He took a running start and cocked back his right fist, jumping off the ground with his left foot. I moved quickly and pushed off my right foot, taking threw steps towards him while he was in mid-air and leapt off my left foot, bringing my right knee up as I blocked his right punch with my left fist. My knee connected with his chest and as the force cause him to go backwards a little bit, I quickly threw his right hand away, and threw a left hook, connecting with his nose and forcing his head to jerk to the side. He landed on both of his feet, staggered from the blows and I landed on my right foot, swinging my weight to the right and jumping again to a full circle motion in the air, my left foot coming back around to hit him in the face once more for the final blow. My foot connected with a sickening crunch sound as I'm sure to have broken a cheek bone. His head once more jerked to the side and he fell to the ground, hitting it without a sound. I huffed out a breath and turned to the rest of them, already being rushed by two more. I flashed to the one that was closest to me, gripping his throat hard, having his left fist go over my left shoulder. I used my weight to throw him hard by using a new form of barrier I learned not to long ago, concentrating the shield in a single point, and expanding it in a fast time limit and pushing it outwards. This blasted the man flying towards the second, slamming into him into the other and sending them both back another couple of feet, both landing on the ground, not moving. I looked down at my hand and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't remember having that much power in a spell like that…"

"This is tiring, all of you dumbasses, attack with me!" Said the masked man. Now I know your gender and now I won't feel bad for punching your face in.

They all surrounded me, the masked man drawing his little short sword. That was cute compared to my blade my champions had given to me. Then the other four men drew weapons from a device on their person I failed to acknowledge. They all seemed to grin at me and I in return nodded my head looking back and forth from them.

"Wow, you guys sure know how to make a fight interesting. Fine then." I said, whispering the words to my ghost spell, dispelling it in a couple of seconds. The air around it distorted and my blade had shown itself. I placed my hand onto the hilt and felt a pull on my chest. So, she was ready to come out? Fine by me. I can always use a hand when odds are against me. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my mind state. As I entered it, I remembered what Ahri said when she connected with me and blew our cover, to think of how we initially bonded and synced. I brought it up and I felt the aura around my chest where she had placed her hand, condense and I felt it shoot out. In a quick moment, it found Ahri, whom was on the second floor. She felt my connection and was shocked at first from the pull but responded by answering the bond and welcoming it. I don't know why this next part was happening but words popped into my head, they looked like a contract or something. My mouth started to speak before I could fully understand what was going on and didn't stop it.

My eyes shot open and I spoke the words I saw. "By the bond that is between us, the power that we share, and minds that are one, answer my call. Ahri, the Nine Tailed Fox, bestow upon me the aid of your flames and help me fight this enemy that wishes harm to us. Come forth!" I could see through her eyes, her jump from the second floor and cover an impressive distance, still landing behind their circle around me. She then dashed forward and flipped over the guy that was a little to my right. I turned a bit so that my back was to her and was soon met with her at it. I could feel her tails had become one and was wrapping itself around my waist.

"I answer your call summoner, and shall stand with you until you have deemed this fight over."

I could feel myself coming back into control but could still feel the power that was in my head. This was just like what happened with Diana but more intense. I could feel heat building up in my chest the longer I stood there, and I started running through an attack plan in my head.

With this kind of power, we should be able to put these people aside and go after Carra, it was all a matter of timing.

_-Ahri_

This power was incredible, I didn't know Fox and I had achieved this deep of a bond. Only a few champions in the league have described something like this. An immense feeling of power as you stood next to your summoner, your minds working as one while figuring out how to act next. I could also at the same time hear and count Fox's heartbeat, feel my tail around his waist, and the emotion of…nothing? How did Fox not feel anything while we were in the middle of a fight? Or about to be in one. I didn't feel nervousness, worry, anger, or excitement. How was he keeping everything so plain and his mind on the one thing that we needed to get rid of these guys and catch Carra?

Two men facing Fox started to run at him, our minds immediately forming a counter attack, deciding it and moving to execute it. Fox lowers himself and I use my tail wrapped around his waist, pulling with all of them so that I flip over Fox. I summon my essence ball and cock back my right foot and use my momentum to kick it hard at the man on our right. He spins out of the way, thinking he's dodged it, and raised his weapon once more, swinging it down at me as I landed on my toes. I could see through Fox's eyes that he had drawn his blade, keeping it in its condensed form and blocking the man's downward strike. I held out my right hand at the man's stomach, calling back my ball of essence and having it hit the man in the back. His life force drained from him quickly and I could feel the pleasure rise in my ball from the new feeding I just gave it.

I watched Fox turn to his right in a spin and kicking outwards with his right foot at the second man, making contact with his hand. The blade the man had was forced to the ground and Fox was following up with a left punch at the man's face. He dodged Fox's punch and threw his own right thrust. I shifted my weight and put it onto my right foot, kicking out with my left to change the direction of the punch. My foot made contact and Fox tilted his head to the right, dodging the punch. Fox had slipped his blade under the man's guard and placed the blade on his neck. He moved quickly grabbing the man's wrist with his left hand and stepping to the side, pulling the man's wrist towards the ground and sliding the blade across his neck, finishing him by flipping him onto his back.

I caught a glimpse of another man attacking right away, and nodded as Fox spun the blade in his palm and threw it at the new attacker's foot. The blade pierced it and the man bellowed in pain, dropping his weapon and reaching down at his new wound. Fox caught the blade, holding it in a downward stabbing motion, stabbing the man's shoulder, causing him to throw his head back and expose his neck. Fox placed the blade onto it and turned over quickly to flip over the man's back. As he landed onto his feet again, he pulled the blade back forcing it against the man's neck but not cutting it, and making him go with the force to avoid it getting cut. I threw my ball at the man's face, corroding it and making him age to an elder's age in mere seconds. I could once again feel the pleasure as my ball drained the essence from the man. I could see through Fox's eyes that the last two men had begun to rush us. The masked one held his blade behind him as if he was an experienced fighter with a blade.

The man who didn't have a mask threw something at me, but I caught it with my tail, almost plucking it out of the air. It was that easy since I could follow it more easily with Fox watching it as well. The man raised his blade and Fox already had the next motions in play. I dashed to his side using 'Spirit Rush' and drew his attention for a brief moment. In that moment, Fox flipped the blade through his fingers and palm to give its weight something to fly with, and threw it. I kicked the man's right knee, forcing him to turn towards the blade coming at him in a way where the blade would strike near his heart. The blade buried itself deep into his shoulder, going off our calculation just a bit but we could still work with it. The man screamed in pain and I threw a right punch, making a connection with his left jaw. His head jerked to the side and Fox flashed in placing his back to the man but had his hands at opposite sides of the man's head. He forced the man's head to turn with excessive force and speed, snapping his neck and Fox moved into a simple motion of a leg sweep.

The masked man stepped over it by lifting his left foot to dodge it easy enough. But that wasn't the attack we were trying to land. I jumped off the dead man's body and threw my ball of essence at him. He jumped forward out of its way, giving me the chance to summon my 'Fox Fire' and send those at him to further distract him while Fox used teleport. The man turned his back towards the withered body and brought up his barrier, blocking my flames. That's what we needed from you. Fox was already behind the man and gripped the blade that was still imbedded into the dead body's foot. He pulled it out with such force that it went straight into the upwards strike we already planned he'd do. Fox landed the strike, slashing a good mark into the man's back and flipping the blade in his palm for a finishing downwards strike. The masked man had already recovered from the hit and turned to face Fox, bringing his blade up to block Fox's next strike. The blades clashed, causing small sparks to fly. Fox quickly went into another strike but the masked man was ready again and blocked it with ease, throwing his own strike at Fox.

I jumped at the fight, kicking at the man's knee and causing it to buckle. He staggered enough for Fox's blade to bounce off of his and slide down to cut his wielding hand. The masked man grunted in pain and started to move as a counter but Fox was ready to end this. He quickly whispered the runes for 'Exhaust' to slow the masked man down. I wrapped my tail around the man's neck and pulled his head back towards me. Fox then took his blade, extended it to its full length and drove it into the masked man's collarbone, piercing all the way through and a good two inches of the blade coming out his back.

Fox held the blade in place for a moment and waited for the blood to show, dripping from behind his mask. After a couple more seconds the blood ran like a left off dripping faucet. He made no sounds of pain but a small groan.

"Disappointing way to die for you I'm sure, and the last thing you do is groan at me? Great way to leave the world of the living." Fox said. The masked man's head dropped, signaling the last of his life leaving him. I let go of his neck with my tail, letting his body fall to the ground and I stood up. I looked at Fox and noticed that his irises were glowing again, but a light shade of pink.

"So this is what being synced is like." I said to Fox.

Fox nodded, his facial expression still a serious one. "Clairvoyance!" He shouted next, slamming his left hand onto the ground. I was a bit shocked from the sudden spell, not hearing the thought of doing the spell in my mind. A blue wave like essence shot outwards in all directions, like a foggy explosion across the floor. The wave reached out towards the entrance hall that led to the entrance of the club. The air near it shimmered and almost gave a shattering effect as Fox's spell seemed to counter another.

There in a shocked expression stood Carra, a cloak and hood over her head and a device held in her hands that now shattered. She jumped against the wall quickly, grinding her teeth at us, and turned quickly to make a run for it. Fox had already moved, flashing to her and blocking her path. He punched her stomach quickly and used a spell I didn't recognize right away until I heard in his mind a different variation of barrier. After he hit her, in just a second, she flew backwards towards me and I heard what to do next through our sync. I jumped and kicked outwards with my right foot, connecting with Carra's mid back and her momentum of her lower body kept going in a way so that it went under her. This made her stomach face the ground and I pushed downward forcing her to the ground. As I stood there putting my weight onto her I smirked and leaned down.

"Now where the hell do you think you're going?" I said through my grin. Fox had walked up to us, sheathing his blade and crossing his arms.

"Judging from all the commotion outside, I'd guess it won't be long before Piltover authority gets here. Which means we've only got a small time frame to ask." He said.

Carra groaned and lifted her head a little bit to look at him. "I'm not answering shit."

Fox stepped onto her hand and put pressure onto it. It didn't seem to hurt Carra that much but it was enough. Fox ignited his hand and punched her shoulder, holding his fist there and burning her. "Good, then that means I get to hurt you until you tell me something." He held his fist there for a while, while Carra screamed in pain.

"Alright, alright!" She screamed. Fox lifted his hand and waited for her to go on.

"Tell me about these rumored weapons you've been making that can hurt champions? I know they exist because these men here tried to use them on my precious Ahri."

"I don't make them, I distribute them asshole!"

"Then who's the supplier?" I asked.

"Wasn't talking to you, was I bitch?!" Carra screamed. Fox ignited his hand again and slammed it back into her shoulder. She screamed in response and lifted her head to look at Fox.

"We are bound now, she and I so if she asks you a fucking question, you better answer."

"I don't know! I don't know, I don't know! The shipments just appear at my doorstep once a week! There's men like the one you fought who wear masks to cover who they are. I swear!"

"Why are you distributing such weapons then huh? You used to be summoner of the league and this is how far you've fallen?" I asked, and she looked back to me again with a grin on her face.

"Because I used to be one of the greatest and I get band because of some stupid bronze ranker thinking they can challenge me? So I taught him a lesson and-"she was cut off when Fox started to burn her again and she screamed.

"No one asked for your fucking back story, just answer the question." He said.

"Because like what you're doing to me, want done to the League! I want to burn it to the ground! The summoners, champions, all of it! They think they're so great, trying to be the policeman for this country going around and sticking their noses in others business and wars, makes me sick!" She looked back at Fox and started to chuckle.

"What're you laughing at?" He said, and she just laughed louder.

"You're just like the rest of them, sticking your dick where it doesn't belong. You and I? We're on the same boat."

"Okay, one, you wanted this dick where it didn't belong until you saw my connection with Ahri. Two, I'm nothing like the rest of the summoners at the league. I just want to be left the hell alone and relax all day, maybe read a few scrolls and practice my magic. And three, you and I are nothing alike."

"Oh, but we are young summoner!"

"If you two are so alike, then how so?" I asked, kind of confused at her reasoning.

"The only difference between what we're doing Fox, is that what you do is considered justified evil. You do what you do in the sake of others when really you're still doing it for your own selfish intent. All you do is say it's for the good of others so you aren't scorned for it."

"Hmm…so to sum this up, there is no such thing as a good act, it's all evil. It just depends on how good you make that evil look?" Fox said.

"That's it. It's only human nature though, so there's no need to be offended."

"One problem though." Fox said. She held her look with a grin but it was more confused than before. He stood up straight and looked down on her with a smile across his face.

"You don't even know what kind of evil I can do, but its damn well not justified. And I'm not looking for it to be." After he said that, he kicked her in the face hard enough to knock her out. She went limp and I stepped off of her, feeling our sync fade. I closed my eyes and confirmed it by going through my own thoughts that I hadn't shared with anyone. That and I couldn't feel Fox's presence among it, which meant I had my own mind. I opened them again to look at Fox as he stood there looking down at Carra without an expression to show me what he could be thinking.

That side of Fox just now was scary and I hope I never have to see it again.

_-Fox_

Ahri and I waited at the clubs entrance for a little after our talk with Carra, along with Runic whom had been knocked out already by Ahri when she contacted me before I was going to get laid. The Piltover authorities arrived and we were almost arrested along with the two we had tied up since we had killed the men inside, but luckily, Caitlyn and Vi showed up, confirming that we were with the league. We told them about this being an official League mission and that the two were meant to be taken back to the Institute for further questioning from the Elders. We were let go after a stern talking from Caitlyn and a couple of fist bumps from Vi for getting rid of this annoying case of hers. Once we were headed home, Ahri wasn't clinging to me like she always did and kept her space between us as we walked to the hotel.

"Hey." I said to get her attention and she turned to me.

"Hmm?"

"Something wrong?"

She shook her head and looked back in front of us, without giving an answer. I was about to further question her but was interrupts when a couple of shady looking guys stepped out from an alley and faced us. I stepping in front of Ahri and smiled.

"Good evening gentlemen."

They didn't respond, but took out weapons. One had a small knife and the other a bat. They pointed their weapons at us and grinned.

"We've had a rough night so we're going to keep it simple. Just hand us your cash and we'll probably let ya go on with your night."

"Probably?" I asked. They chuckled a bit and the other answered, the one with the bat.

"Yeah. We might let ya go, just depends on how much cash ya got."

I nodded and slipped my hands into my pockets. "Alright. How bout this. If you give me whatever cash you've actually managed to take with those shitty excuses for weapons, then I'll make it quick."

They looked at each other and gave confused faces. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Yeah, make what quick?"

I didn't give them much time, I flashed in front of them and attacked the one with the knife first. I threw two jabs at his right ribcage and made contact. As he leaned away from the pain I grabbed his left wrist with my right hand and brought my left hand up, slamming it against his elbow, breaking it in one motion. The mugger screamed in pain and let the knife go, making it easy to catch. I let go of his wrist and caught the knife quickly, moving it and stabbing his left armpit, putting the entire blade into it and leaving it there. As he turned his face to look at his arm, I stepped back and slammed my left elbow into his nose, most likely breaking it and sending him to the ground out cold.

"You son of a bitch!" the other mugger said after he realized I just put down his little friend here in one go. He swung the bat at me a couple of times, easy to dodge, and I stepped into his stroke, which was downward. I brought my left fist up catching under his chin and forcing his head back. I punched his throat and heard him gag quickly and stutter back against the wall, dropping the bat as well. I followed up by taking the bat he dropped and using both hands to hold it against his throat. As he struggled to breathe I just held my hold on the bat and looked at him.

"So, how's your probably looking right now?" I said. He looked at me with fearful eyes and tried to push me away with his hands. I pressed harder onto the bat making it harder for him to breathe. "Now, stop struggling, because I have a deal for you that I'm sure you'll want to hear." At that, he seemed to agree with it right away because he nodded in earnest.

"Good. Now, I noticed that strange tattoo on your necks and I'm guessing you're in a gang right?"

He nodded in confirmation, gasping a little for air.

"Alright good. Now, I don't know if this guy is your friend or not but I want you to look at him and see that he IS dying. The only way he can live is if you either take him to a hospital or you take him to a doctor that your gang might do patch work for a small price." I took a small pause so that the mugger could look at his friend and get a grasp on how bad of a situation he was in.

"Okay, now, I'm going to let you guys go, after you give me your money of course, and all you need to do is tell all of your other gang buddies and bosses. Especially your bosses, about how easily I can get rid of scum like you. Got it?" I finished up, and he nodded with the room he could. I drew the bat away and he bent over, coughing and gagging. He then took some deep breathes of air and looked back up to me.

"What's your name then…?" He asked in a hushed and scared tone.

"The Keeper of the Seven Sins." I said, tossing the bat aside and sliding my hands back into my pockets. The bat bounced on the ground, the sound echoing down the alley I threw it into. The man nodded, pulling out a small bag of coin and threw it at my feet and ran over to his friend, sliding under his right arm and lifting him to his feet. He ran as fast as he could with the weight he now burdened and disappeared somewhere around the corner. I smiled and turned back to look at Ahri who had a scared look on her face.

"What?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders.

"Fox…what was that just now? Why did you injure them more than you needed to?"

"Just a method of getting my name out there since I'm a true summoner. Trust me, later on me doing that and maybe a few more acts like it, are going to save us a lot of hassle." I explained leaning down towards the bag of coins and picking them up.

"Wait, what?" Ahri said.

I began walking towards our hotel again and saw a man in dirty clothes and homeless, holding a sign asking for any spare change. I dropped the coins into his lap as I passed by, Ahri jogging to my side and waiting for my explained answer.

"I guess you could say that it was a justified evil…" I said, turning the corner and seeing our hotel in the next couple of blocks. After a few more minutes, we walked into the lobby and back to our room for the rest of the night. As we waited in the elevator briefly, I pulled out my summoners orb and checked the time. 12:56? Good gods, our train leaves at 11 a.m. straight to bed tonight then. The doors opened and we walked to our room without talking. This was worrying me, having Ahri scared of me. We were supposed to be bonding and here she is scared to even talk to me.

Before I opened the door, I turned to her and placed my right hand onto her chest, just above her breasts. I made the connection with our minds and let her into my thoughts and ideas I had. This was the best way I could explain it to her without having the answer any questions. After I got to the current moment we were in for my memories, I started to pull my hand away only to have it held to Ahri's chest by both of her hands. She didn't say anything and I didn't wither, so again, we sat in each-others silence.

"I'm sorry to have worried you summoner." She finally said.

"Well, it's no big deal, we just need to keep our bond strong and I'm not sure how much an effect fear has on our bond." I said.

She nodded and looked into my eyes. "Well, next time you do something that makes me question your morale's just run it through me and explain why you're doing it."

I nodded and moved towards her to hug her. "Yeah, you got it." I pulled my right hand back and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her into me fully and hugging her. Finally for the first time since our fight, her tails began to cling to me again, rubbing against whatever skin they could find on me. She wrapped her arms around my waist and held onto me like a kid did a toy they didn't want to lose. We stayed this way for a good ten minutes before I finally unwrapped my arms. I tried to pull away, only to have Ahri continue to hug me.

"Uh, Ahri…you gonna let go?"

"I'm not done hugging you…"

"Well, if this is what you wanted your apology to be…" I left it open waiting for her to break off.

Her ears plucked upwards and she let go quickly. "Not just yet…but soon, I'll cash in that card."

I rolled my eyes and turned towards our suite.

"Great…can't wait."

**Final Notes.**

Wow, I know it's taken a while to get this chapter out, but there was a lot in it that I had to cut in order to avoid spoilers. I'm done moving and my two jobs are starting to equal themselves out so I should be updating chapter more frequently. Hopefully once a week.

Any criticism, whether it be big or small is requested from you all so that I can adjust and make my story more enjoyable to read.

Something new I'm going to do is, if you are an artist and or another fan-fiction writer here and you enjoy my story, feel free to give me some love if you're up for it. Let me know if you mention my characters in your story or you draw some fan art because I wouldn't mind returning the favor by putting you in mine with an honorable mention.

Thank you again for all the support you guys have given and all the views and followers wanting more of my story. Please keep it up and I'll get chapter 7 out to you guys soon.

Peace :D

-Sound Fox


End file.
